Hasta el final
by Hana yaoi
Summary: El spiderman mantiene una relación a escondidas con deadpool , cuando Nikc comienza a tomar cartas en el asunto será peor o mejor, pero con un embarazo nada puede ir mejorando, sin olvidar que tiene que salvar a la ciudad. Yaoi / Mperg / intento de Lemon. Disfruten.
1. Mi novio

Está basada en el que pasan en el televisor (más o menos).

_Así estará el pensamiento del spiderman _

_**Así el pensamiento de daodpool**_

Voces internas de deadpool [] {}

* * *

Mi novio

Estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad con su equipo completo, pawer man, nova, White tiger, iron fist, se veía caminar de un lado para otro básicamente regañándoles, después de "vencer" a escorpión, él fue el que limpio el desastre atrás de su grupo, como no podían hacer algo tan simple como NO DEJAR INOCENTE HERIDOS, aunque nadie salió herido, es desastre hecho era de proporciones enormes, ni él que era a "amenaza arácnida", según Jonah, lograba hacer tal desastre.

Para colmo le dijeron que no exagerara tanto, _claro yo hago algo mal se acaba el mundo, lo hacen ellos y no pasa nada,_ ya sin que le pareciera extraño fue ignorad y todos se fueron dejándolo sol de nueva cuenta, se quedó en el tejado viendo las luces cuidad, era hermosa la vista desde los edificios, no se di cuenta de que alguien estaba parado detrás de él, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Hola spidy, tiempo sin verte – esa cantarina vos la reconocería donde fuera - ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo sí y mucho.

Deadpool donde te habías metido –se dio vuelta para encarar al mutante y corresponder el efusivo abrazo

Trabajando mi pequeño, trabajando – la respuesta fue dada con una voz de galán de telenovela, que le causo gracia al adolecente.

Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas.

El mutante levanto la máscara del más joven hasta sobre la nariz, y el joven hizo lo mismo para poder darse un beso de bienvenida, comenzó lento recorriendo la cabida del menor pero se volvió demandante y exigente, el mayor acaricio la espalda del más joven hasta llegar a ese bien formado culo que le encantaba, y más como quedaba marcado en el traje de spandex, comenzó a masajearlo sin pudor alguno, los gemidos del adolecente morían en los labios de su amante.

[Tómalo aquí]

{Llévalo a casa}

[Tómalo aquí]

{Llévalo a casa}

La discusión interna había comenzado, mientras los besos seguían en aumento, el mutante levanto al del suelo, ya que este era más pequeño que él, Peter ni corto ni perezoso se sujetó del cuello y enredo las piernas en la cintura del mayor, en un momento que se alejaron en busca de aire, el mutante le quito la máscara para ver ese rostro sonrojado, con la mirada llorosa y llena de deseo con la respiración entrecortada por el demandante beso.

[{Tómalo aquí]}

Fue una sentencia, Peter era el único que lograba hacer que todos los minipool coincidieran con una misma idea.

_**No tenían que decirlo.**_

Continuaron los besos como si el tiempo que estuvieron separados hubiese sido demasiado, con el joven a cuestas, lo llevo a la caseta de la escalera del edificio, lo recostó contra una pared externa y recorrió el cuerpo del joven con las manos, en un momento que se separan para respirar, Peter le quito la máscara a su compañero para verle los ojos, ese rostro deformado y marcado por las peleas o quemaduras, a cualquiera le parecería repugnante o sentiría lastima, él no amaba y le encanta cada una de esas cicatrices.

Deadpool se había desecho de sus guantes y busco la separación entre las ropas de su compañero, le encantaba como le quedaba el traje, pero quitarlo era la muerte de la pasión, esa cosa parecía de una sola pieza, cuando por fin encontró la separación subió la ropa para descubrir ese pecho, tonificado con los músculos apenas marcados, pensar que puede levantar tanto peso era imposible. Dejos de atender los labios del joven para deslizarse por esa tersa piel, se detuvo en uno de los pezones mordiendo y chupando paulatinamente.

Si no fuera porque deadpool lo sujetaba sin duda hubiese caído al suelo, pasaba sus manos enguantas sobre el traje, pero no le parecía suficiente quería sentir su piel, con algo de esfuerzo entre jadeos y gemidos, logro descubrir esa gran espalda con desesperación se quitó los guantes mientras contenía sus gemidos, su amante comenzaba a tocar su miembro de una forma lenta y tortuosa sobre la tela.

Tenía que apurar un poco el paso, su miembro ya clamaba por algo de atención, tal vez la poción no era la más cómoda, se le dificultaba hacer muchas cosas, sin más se sentó en el suelo con spidy sobre él, bajo los pantalones liberando la erección del adolecente, el cual tenía el rostro oculto en su cuello, ori esos gemidos y la respiración caliente en esa parte, particularmente cencibel debido a una de tan numerosas lesiones, solo lo desesperaba aún más, comenzó a preara al joven que solo gemía de placer, los dedos moviéndose dentro de su abertura podía sentir como lo dilataban lentamente, haciendo tijeras y girando le hacían sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su columna y el cosquilleo en su vientre por saber lo que venía después ya lo tenían al borde, quería más quería, sentirlo dentro suyo, con sus manos libero el falo de su compañero y lo estimulo un poco solo para dar a entender su desespero.

Deadpool que no perdería la oportunidad coloco las manos a sus espaldas para sostenerse dejando que Peter hiciese lo que quería por el momento, sin otro remedio se acomodó mejor para autopenetrase, dejando el miembro en su entrada se dejó caer, de esta manera entro todo sin mucho problema, soltaron suspiros de placer.

Una corriente corrió por su columna vertebral, la ligación entre en placer y el dolor, el hecho de que volvieran un solo cuerpo le daba más sentido a su relación, amaba a aquel hombre y no había por que discutirlo.

-Wade – no pudo contener el gemido, se escapó sin permiso de sus labios.

-Ho! Spidy dilo otra vez – esa voz cantarina algunas veces era algo irritante cuando la usaba donde no debía.

Comenzó un vaivén lento solo para hacer sufrir un poco a Wade, apretaba los dientes mientras lanzaban suspiros de satisfacción, le encanta sentir el interior cálido del adolecente, que en cada movimiento tocaba ese punto dentro de él que lo hacía llegar al cielo. ok no le agradaba lento, tomo las caderas del joven para marcar el ritmo, que era más desesperado a cada minuto, se sentían cerca del clímax, deadpool no quería terminar aun, pero su cuerpo sentía otra cosa, Peter llego al clímax, sus paredes anales se contrajeron de tal forma que Wade no pudo evitar llegar también.

Peter aun sobre Wade, con este aun en su interior, un intento por recuperar el aliento perdido entre respiraciones irregulares, aun abrazados se volvieron a besar.

-Acabaste dentro – fue lo primero que se oyó entre la pareja, a manera de queja.

-Lo dices como si fuera posible no hacerlo en esta posición – Wade se quejó, no podía reclamarle nada cuando él también lo disfruto.

-No importa – se levantó lentamente para comenzar a arreglarse la ropa, que tendría que lavar – ya me tengo que irme la tía Mey me espera.

-Lo sabia no me amas – había sacado un pañuelo dios sebe de donde para limpiarse las lágrimas que ya corrían a mares – siempre me utilizas y ya.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y ya casi arreglado por completo volvió donde su amante y lo beso nuevamente.

-El viernes estoy libre, a Nova y a White tiger les tocan hacer las rondas – dijo al separase, Wade se alegró y levantándose de un brinco se arregló también.

Sin más spiderman se acercó al borde del edificio y se lanzó para sujetarse del otro edificio, mientras deadpool se despedía efusivamente usando las dos manos.

_Como ya lo sabrán soy Peter Parker, el hombre araña, si pregunta que fue lo que paso allá atrás es simple, deadpool es mi novio, tenemos seis como decirlo… extraños meses "saliendo", nuestra relación es más bien es esperar a que termine de salvar a la ciudad y nos vemos en edificios o en su defecto en casa, mayormente la de él, raramente salimos a pasear, no le gusta que la gente se quede mirando sus cicatrices, aunque la verdad ni le va, ni le vienen esas opiniones, en fin intento mantenerlo en secreto, si claro, como fuera posible, no entiendo como Nick no se ha dado cuenta, aunque lo más seguro es que espera a que las cosas caigan por su propio peso, lo cual dudo. ¿La razón? Wade es… bueno es un mercenario, antihéroe, pirómano, también tiene problemas psicológicos y un complejo de múltiple personalidad aunque ya casi no se le nota, creo que le hace bien estar con migo, ha! y si no les termina de convencer también está en la lista negra de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero la verdad no me importa, él me gusta. Mejor me doy prisa se me hace tarde._

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a casa, su tía ya estaba en ella, entre por la puerta solo saludándola y subió de prisa las escaleras hasta su habitación necesitaba bañarse, ya listo bajo otra vez para cenar mientras charlaban, en un momento Mey se quedó mirándolo detalladamente, este solo intento entretenerla en otra cosa.

-Wade ya volvió ¿no es cierto? – soltó de pronto, haciendo que Peter se atragantara.

-Si ya volvió, ¿acaso soy tan obvio? – _¿cómo la tía Mey sabe lo de Wade y mi relación con él? después les cuento me avergüenza demasiado._

-La verdad no, pero no olvides que soy tu tía, ¿Y cuándo lo vas a traer?

-Es que a él no le gusta mucho socializar – _o mejor cuando quiten las cámaras de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¡qué bueno que no hay micrófonos¡ _

-Ya me has contado lo de su rostro y no importa –se levantó y recogió los platos – si sales con él debe ser por una razón.

-Ok, hablare con él _– o mejor veré como apago las cámaras._

-Ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela, ve a acostarte.

-Si tía, descansa.

Fue a acostarse mientras pensaba como desactivar las cámaras sin levantar sospechas, tal vez Wade supiera como, después de todo le ha robado a S.H.I.E. , unas cuantas cámaras no serán problema verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Otro día en la agitada vida del hombre araña antes de llegar a clase rescate a una pequeña de un edificio en llamas._

¿Pety llegando tarde a clases?, ya no es raro – Harry comento al verlo entrar corriendo.

Harry ¿Cómo está?

Bien, esto el hombre del 36-B volvió, ¿cierto? – pregunto curiosos.

Si ya está aquí – _el hombre del 36-B se refiere a Wade, viven en el mismo edificio de lo cual de cierta forma es ventajoso, pero no me pareció igual ese día, por cierto que buen secreto ¿no?._

Flashback

Habían terminado con un apasionado encuentro en el costoso departamento, aunque este algo desordenado, se parecía mucho a deadpool, solo Peter se dedica a acomodar las casas y lavar la ropa de vez en cuando, ya tenían saliendo cuatro meses.

Se estaban despidiendo en la puerta, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba mirando muy sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su mejor amigo besándose tan apasionadamente con un hombre, en casi medio pasillo.

-¿Peter, eres tú? – la pregunta parecía estúpida.

-¿! Harry ¡? – estaba sorprendido, si bien sabía que su amigo vivía hay no esperaba que se cruzaran en el pasillo, después de todo eran 4 pisos de separación.

-Pero esto que significa – su mente aun no podía procesar tanta información.

Por primera vez detallo bien al hombre que estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con desdén y cierto enojo, llevaba solo unos pantalones puestos, perecía recién salido de bañarse, tenía cicatrices por su pecho, en el rostro y era calvo, miro a su amigo también parecía recién salido del baño, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

-Mas te vale tener buen un abogado, crees que meterte con alguien menor que tú va a salir – comenzó a gritarle a Wade – no sé qué le estés dando a cambio de tales favores, pero créeme que Pety tiene quien lo defienda, te has metido con la familia Osborn.

Wade estaba conteniendo su ira y ganas de matarlo raídamente, pero la verdad la poco paciencia que tenía se había terminad con su mano buscaba el arma que tenía en la mesa alado de la puerta, Peter que sabía lo podía pasar intervino de inmediato.

-¡harry! Espera – lo detuvo para que se calmara – él no me ha ofrecido nada, él se mi novio.

La sorpresa fue grande, Peter despidió a deadpol, lo cual le molestó ya que se fue con Harry, el ambiente se calmó, fue a conversar con su amigo, para explicar mejor la situación, que no daba crédito a lo dicho.

Fin del Flashback

_Lo único bueno es que mantuvo la mente abierta todo el tiempo y me dejo explicarle a situación, desde ese día ha sido mi alcahueta en la relación, eso es un verdadero amigo._

-¿Y como lo sabes? – _comúnmente intentaban no cruzarse ni la sombra no se llevan muy bien._

-Vi su auto en el estacionamiento cuando salí –

-Bueno como sea, vamos a clases – _no me grada tocar mucho el tema de Wade._

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, un par de exámenes sorpresas que a Peter ni a Ayala le parecieron difíciles, salieron a sus rondas de súper héroes, de la verdad es que Nick había organizado las rondas en parejas dispersas entre cada miembro, aunque spiderman tenía más trabajo que los demás, era realmente cómodo para su relación, y tenía algo de más tiempo personal. Después de las rondas todos se encontraban en el tricarrier, a entrenar y ser regañados.


	2. La cena

La cena

Después de una larga secesión de entrenamiento de "trabajo en equipo" y también un largo, cansado y monótono regaño de Fiuri por no hacer un buen trabajo, como la mayoría de las ocasiones, siempre le conseguía un detalle, para decir algo. Por fin se relajaron un poco dentro del tricarrier conversando, esperando que se cumplieran las horas para el patrullaje.

-¿cómo estas Spiderman? – la voz de Tony stark lo llamo

-¡Tony! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Instalando unas computadoras nuevas, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Claro! - _es mejor que estar aquí sentado_.

_Tony stark conocido mejor como Ironman, me agrada estar con él, digo podemos hablar y nos entendemos, también tiene una relación con el capitán américa, pero nadie dice nada, se colocan rojos como señales de tránsito cada vez que se dice algo, en este punto creo que están pensando en adoptar, cada vez se comporta más amigable con los jóvenes. Los chicos siempre me hacen bromas, como: que me adoptara, que soy su favorito, él bebe del rico. Eso no importa con tal, puedo ir a su torre cuando quiera, y sonara raro y todo pero comparto con él y con Steve, pensándolo bien ¡creo que si me quieren adoptar!_

Caminaron por las instalaciones, conectando las nuevas computadoras, mientras tenían charlas amenas, que mayor mente era de tecnología y genética, debido a que le intereso la historia de cómo Peter obtuvo sus poderes. Terminaron de instalar los aparatos y spiderman se fue ya que le tocaba hacer las rondas en la ciudad. Ya en tierra firme Peter saco su celular para comunicarse con su novio, por mensajes, sería más fácil llamar, pero no era conveniente.

Peter: ¿sabes cómo desactivar las cámaras S.H.I.E.L.D?

Wade: ¿por qué amor?, planeas desertar, sabes tengo unos trabajos que te caerían como anillo al dedo para empezar.

Peter: No seas idiota, es que la tía Mey te quiere conocer y la casa está llena de cámaras.

Wade: ¿qué quiere conocerme?, cariño eso es muy fácil, solo busca el panel principal y desconecta el azul.

Peter: ¿eso es todo?

Wade: ¿por cierto que día será que valla?

Peter: el viernes

Wade: ¡que el viernes, lo pasarías conmigo!

Peter: estaremos junto, pero con la tía Mey también

Wade: eso no es justo y lo sabes…

Apago el teléfono, ya no podrían tener una conversación "normal" por ese día, después pensaría como compensarlo, después de todo era fácil de convencer, pero por el momento tenía trabajo, fue un día tranquilo sin mucho ajetreo, solo un par de robos por personas normales, aunque eran raros días como esos, eran muy agradecidos, llego a su casa, de milagro su tía estaba ahí en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Hable con Wade si viene – le dijo apenas entro

-¿así cuándo? – la tía se emocionó con la noticia

-El viernes

Sin basilar comenzó a buscar libros de recetas para preparar una buena cena, aunque su sobrino le insistió que no era necesario, pero que no se olvidara de las galletas especiales que ella sabía hacer que eran las favoritas de su novio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el departamento de deadpool por otro lado parecía explotar en cualquier momento, sus gritos de frustración se podían escuchar en el pasillo, se sentía traicionado, no podía creer que spidy le hiciera tal cosa, ya estaba tan emocionado, ya tenía varios planes para ese día la mayoría no se necesitaba salir de la habitación.

{Cálmate es mejor ir a conocer a la tía}

-¿Mejor? ¿cómo coño piensas que es mejor?-

[Él tiene razón dinos porque, que puede ser mejor que estar solitos haciendo cosas con spidy]

{¿Serán idiotas ustedes? ¿Saben al menos lo importante que es?}

El silencio de los otros dos fue la respuesta que recibió, era la parte más lógica y cuerda de pool y casi nunca le prestaban mucha atención, pero claro cuando les convenía eras el único con respuestas buenas, resolvía las peleas que tenía con su novio, que eran muchas la verdad, solo cuando pool se colocaba en plan de querer hacer lo que le da la gana, recordaba fechas importantes y sobre todo podía entender mejor a Peter, lo cual era ventajoso.

{Nos presentaremos con su familia como novios oficiales, es pedir permiso a su tía para formar parte de la familia, ¿no entienden?}

-Pero yo ya estoy saliendo con spidy, ¿Qué tiene que ver la tía en esto?

[¿Y eso es tan importante?]

{Para Peter si, y deberías buscar algo decente que ponerte para ese día, ve a ver la ropa limpia que dejo}

La discusión murió hay, ya no había caso tendría que obedecer si o si, sin más Wade obedeció, la otra personalidad casi no le llevaba la contraria, ya que como deadpool últimamente le hacía más caso había tomado fuerzas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana pasó rápido entre salvar a la ciudad y visitas furtivas en el tejado de los edificios llego el viernes rápidamente, ya era día de la cena, mientras Wade corría de un lada para el otro del apartamento reglándose para estar lo más presentable posible, viendo cada camisa y oliéndola para verificar que estuviese limpia, incluyendo las peleas con sus personalidades, que no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que debía usar para una cena. En casa Parker algo parecido sucedía Peter no podía estar más nervioso, entre arreglarse, ayudar con la cena, desconectar las cámaras, rezar porque Wade no se retractara a último minuto y que no ocurrieran emergencias que necesitaran su presencia en la ciudad, lo tenían al borde de un colapso.

Ya era algo tarde cuando por fin llego el deportivo rojo frente a la casa, su propietario bajo con ramo de rosa rojas en la mano, al acercar a la luz se pudo ver como vestía, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa roja y un chaleco negro, con su estilo único que solo él podía tener, Peter que lo esperaba en la puerta y solo suspiro al verlo tan elegante, de verdad le quedaba muy bien.

-¿y cómo me veo? – pregunto al llegar cerca dando una vuelta para exhibirse ante su novio.

-Te vez genial, muy guapo y presentable – comento dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

{Te lo dije}

_**Cállate**_

Perter también estaba bien vestido con pantalones negros y su camisa azul rey, lo hacían ver mas maduro, pasaron dentro de la casa, la mesa estaba servida, era la primera vez que la tía Mey veía a Wade se quedó estática al ver su rostro quemado y cicatrizado, este le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y le estiro las rosas. Al verlo así la tía también sonrió.

_¡Ha!, es cierto aun n les he dicho como es que la tía Mey se enteró se muestra relación, no se ya tendríamos tres meses, poco mas poco menos, si pero muy vergonzoso, no es algo para recordar muy a menudo._

Flashback

Peter dormía plácidamente en su cama, había roto el despertador la mañana anterior, le costaba medir la fuerza recién levantado así que no tenía nada para despertarlo de su buen sueño algo subido de tono.

Estaba en el departamento de Wade, estaban en el mueble de la sala mientras una película pasaba en el gran televisor de 35 pulgadas, que ya hace rato le habían perdido la continuidad de la misma, ocupados en mejores cosas, Wade estaba sobre spidy besando su cuello acariciándole la cintura, mientras intentaba seguir bajando.

Wade quédate tranquilo, la película - intento distraerlo, pero no sirvió de nada y agradecía ser ignorado cosa que no diría en voz alta.

Metió las manos de bajo la ropa del adolecente haciendo gemir, logro subir la camisa para lamer los pezones del joven, que era especialmente sensible en ese punto, ambos miembros ya erectos se frotaban sobre la ropa, dándole una sensación extraña pero que le encantaba, gimió su nombre para incitarlo a continuar.

En ese momento despertó de tan agradable sueño por el ruido de la puerta, tenia un problema entre las piernas pero no era tanto como ver la cara de su tía que lo miraba con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero no extrañada, el rostro de Peter se sonrojo de sobre manera, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, solo miraba estático intentando cubrir su erección.

-Quiero conocer a wade ¿sí? – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a un más sonrojado al joven.

Enserio su tía era única en el mundo, paso todo el resto del día sin poder mirarla a los ojos, cosa que no le causo mas que gracia a Mey.

Fin Flashback

_Y fue así como paso, algo que no me gusta recordar mucho, me estuvo insistiendo mucho a pratir de ese día en que quería conocer "al hombre de mis sueños" si así lo dijo, en primer lugar que tía hace eso y en segundo lugar le estoy muy agradecido por ser completamente igual con migo, por eso la quiero tanto._

-¿Por qué no te sientas y cenamos? – pregunto al ver Mey que el ambiente parecía detenerse.

Así se hizo, la comida era una cena sencilla, una ensalada cesar con arroz blanco aliñado y pollo en salsa de naranja, que era para chuparse los dedos, de alguna forma Peter había logrado convencer a su tía para no hacer nada del otro mundo, ya que el era quien la tenía que ayudar, conversaban de cualquier cosa mientras se alagaba lo buena que había quedado la comida.

-¿y díganme como se conocieron? – pregunto de pronto de pronto Mey. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

[ jajajajajaja ¿y ahora que van a hacer?]

{Debimos planear esto mejor, como son vinimos a presentar si una historia}

_**Chicos de verdad en este momento no ayudan.**_

-Bueno nosotros… nos conocimos en… el parque… si Wade se había perdido… buscaba un lugar… - Peter se iba inventando la mentira, dando a muestra que nunca había mentido en su vida.

-Si fue en la entrada del parque – _**Deadpool al salvar el día**_ – iba en mi coche, buscaba la dirección de un edificio de finanzas, aunque la verdad termine más perdido que al inicio –lo último le causo risa a la tía - nos tropezamos barias veces a partir de ese día y henos aquí – la seguridad en cada palabra y su sonrisa confiada no dio espacios a dudas, hasta Peter se sorprendió.

[Si no sabe mentir, como es que nadie sabe que es spiderman]

_**Una cosa es mentir y otra decir medias verdades **_

-Si, jamás fue muy bueno con las direcciones - comento la tía complacida.

El resto de la cena continúo en un vaivén de preguntas para la pareja, que la mayoría de ellas las contestaba Wade y su gran facilidad para mentir mientras Peter solo asentía o decía "aun te acuerdas de eso" y cualquier cosa para hacer mas creíbles las historias, después de treinta minutos las charlas eran bromas y viejas memorias, la mayoría de la infancia al vergonzosa de Peter, acabo de otro rato se veía a la tía buscar un twister para jugar, cosa que alegro a Wade, quien diría a la tía de su novio fuera tan agradable, se deshizo del chaleco para estar más cómodo, no se dejaría ganar nunca en ese juego, era el mejor para eso, en ningún juego contra la tía pudo ganar lo cual lo dejo por el suelo mientras Mey celebraba sus victorias consecutivas, no pensó que ella podría hacer cosas así, sin olvidar las trampas que lograba hacer, ¡a quien coño había salido Peter!. En cambio Peter no logro ganar ni una sola partida, sea contra Wade o su tía, no era por falta de habilidad, si no por el hecho de los toques indebidos en su cuerpo lo que le hacían perder el equilibrio y la segunda como ganarle a su propia tía.

Ya era tarde después de divertirse tanto se les paso el tiempo rápido, se estaban despidiendo en la entrada, era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos se quería despedir pero no lo dirían, no frente a la tía, pero Mey fue la que ayudo un poco, no podía dejar sin fin de semana a la pareja.

-¿Wade por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche aquí? – pregunto en tono inocente.

[Creo que me encanta la tía]

_**Igual a mí **_

-Claro ¿por qué no? – lanzo una mirada cómplice a spidy, quien desvió a vista.

Volvieron dentro, continuaron conversando un rato más después acomodaron a Wilson en el mueble de la sala, cosa que no le agradó mucho, era mucho pedir que lo dejaran en el cuarto de su novio, espero a que la tía se acostara en su cuarto, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Peter sin hacer ruido, quien estaba desierto esperando sentado en la orilla de la cama esperando a que entrara, ya sabía que vendría, no se podía estar quieto.

-Te has portado bien hoy – se oyó la felicitación.

-Me agrado mucho tu tía – comento dándole un beso estaba frente al él en cuclillas.

-Lo dices porque te dejo quedar –

Siguieron los besos subiendo de tono rápidamente, las manos de pool comenzaban a jugar con la ropa del joven quien reacciono.

-Mi tía está en la habitación de alado – dijo suspirando entre las frases.

-Ya no me agrada – su rostro se entristeció con un puchero – ¡ya se! simplemente no debes gemir tan fuerte.

Lo hizo enojar, se separó acostándose cubriéndose completamente con la sabana, sin dejar mostrar un milímetro de su piel, pool se dejó caer a su lado abrazándolo sobre la sabana besando tiernamente donde debería estar su nuca.

-Ya me porto bien, sal de ahí – rogo.

Se sintió cuando el joven se dio vuelta para "encáralo" extendió el brazo sacándolo de la sabana para así poder abrazarlo, lo que más se lograba ver del adolecente eran sus hermosos ojos azules, que lo miraban fijamente, simple y llanamente podía pedirle cualquier cosa en ese momento y la cumpliría sin dudarlo, solo para que esos ojos no dejaran de verle solamente a él, se quedaron dormidos abrazados compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, le encantaba estas muestras de afecto, aunque su relación era más pasional, esos momento les reafirmaban el amor que se tenían mutuamente era genuino.


	3. Problemas

Regalo por los Review muchas gracias por seguir el fic

* * *

Problemas

Ya era media tarde, se podía ver a spiderman balanceándose de edificio en edificio, había sido una mañana dura, lo recibió el duende verde a las once para poder "destruirlo", la verdad le dolió le combate, siempre se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Dónde se metían sus amigos cuando los necesitaban?, pregunta sin respuesta, se detuvo en un edificio para pensar.

_Bueno la mañana fue algo atropellada, nuevamente no puedo ver a mi tía a los ojos, pool me había despertado con un beso bastante fogoso con un "buenos días mi amor", que no es voy a negar me encanta que sea así, mi tía entro y nos vio, que mal, para mí ella parecía feliz, mi mañana paso lenta mientras ellos hablaban y se reían, un desayuno sencillo unos panqueques con jugo, después Wade arreglo unas cosas en casa que la verdad le estoy muy agradecido y me llevo a la escuela, los rostros de los estudiantes al verme bajar de su deportivo rojo, le verdad fue único, aunque no me gusta ser el centro de atención, Harry fue el único que entendía y la verdad no le gusta nada,estuvo todo el rato reclamándome, después de eso Wade se fue a un trabajo dijo que llegaría en la noche. _

Le dio gracia lo que concurrió, miraba la gran pantalla donde se desvivía hablando Jonah Jameson sobre la gran amenaza que representaba, sin darse cuenta su mente viajo hasta el tiempo donde pool intentaba por varios medios llamar su atención, la que más le había encantado y por la cual le acepto una cita, tenía mucho que ver con esa pantalla.

Flashback

Milagrosamente la gran pantalla estaba apagada en ese momento, lo cual extraño muchísimo al joven que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta el edificio más cercano, cuando estuvo frente a la pantalla esta se encendió de repente, causándole mucha gracia.

Cada parte de Jonah estaba tintada, le habían puesto cabello ensortijado con un gran lazo, pintando en los parpados con azul y verde llamativo, los labios con rojo brillante fuerte y los pómulos con color rosa, que le quedaba exactamente en cada lugar, y en la parte de abajo ponía "hecho por Deadpool", no esperaba algo así era exactamente lo que a él le apetecía hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo toleraba ya que era un Héroe.

-Sabía que te gustaría - la voz cantarina de pool lo distrajo, miro al techo y ahí estaba.

-No deberías hacer cosas así – intentaba continuar en el papel de héroe, pero le había encantado – eso esta mal.

-Si ya – haciendo un ademan con la mano – bueno y la apuesta, que no se te olvide.

-Si lo sé - _buen consistía que si en una de sus travesuras me hacía reír saldría con él, no será muy difícil – _dime ya en dónde.

Qué bien – comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro – te espero esta noche a las nueve en punto – hizo una pausa como para dar suspenso a la situación - La isla de la Libertad.

-Ok, como queras – rápidamente se fue, si asistiría lo había prometido.

El tiempo le paso rápido y yendo ya a la última hora, subieron hasta la antorcha, donde lo esperaba otra sorpresa, desde ahí podía ver las luces la ciudad, donde entre ventanas apagadas y encendidas se podía ver el contraste de los edificios y se podía leer claramente "I Love", sin saber lo que le sorprendía más, el hecho de que estuviera escrito en la ciudad o lo que estaba escrito como tal, se abrazó al mayor agradecido, de verdad le había gustado.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? –

Es muy fácil interrumpir el sistema eléctrico a mi conveniencia – dijo en tono alegre y jocoso.

Pool lo tomo de la bravilla y levanto su rostro, lo beso sobre la máscara y lo abrazo de manera protectora y amorosa, Peter aun así está muy sonrojado, simplemente se quedó quieto, en un momento levanto los brazos para subir la máscara de Wade, este retrocedió casi inmediatamente, pero volvió a insistir, consiguiendo su cometido.

La máscara quedo sobre su nariz dejando ver algunas de sus marcas, recorrió cada cicatriz con sus dedos enguantados, no se dio cuenta cuando su máscara también fue levantada, uniendo sus labios por primera vez, sus labios se movían en sincronía en un momento lo lengua de Wade pedía permiso para acceder a su boca, que le fue concedido, el mayor guio la danza realizada con su experiencia le quito el aire al adolecente, se separan recuperando lentamente el aliento y se abrazaron nuevamente, Wilson repartió besos en la frente del joven.

La despedida fue algo rápida ya que Peter estaba muy nervioso, simplemente se quería desaparecer de la fas del planeta, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a Wade que hacia cualquier broma para distraerlo, De ese estado.

Fin Flashback

Era un buen recuerdo de sus primeros días saliendo oficialmente, después las locuras de pool aumentaron un poco más, fue a partir de ahí donde comenzó a colocar reglas para su relación, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de seguir recordando, debía reunirse con su equipo en el tricarrier para más fastidioso entrenamiento, que a decir verdad en las peleas casi nunca usaban y más ahora que estaban divididos en para las patrullas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Largo, duro y exigente, fue así la definición del entrenamiento, y para colmo Nick los estaba mirando, con su único ojo, seriamente como si quisiera atravesarlos con la mirada y sin decir una palabra alguna, lo cual puso más que nerviosos a los cinco jóvenes que si quieran esperaban a que pestañara.

-Spiderman te quiero ver en mi oficina ahora – fue lo único que dijo para retirarse, todos miraron a la araña como si fuera la ultima vez que lo verían en su vida.

-Y ahora que has hecho – se rio Nova.

-Creo que no es momento para bromas chicos – hablo White tiger.

-Buenos nos vemos después – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Sin muchas más opciones comenzó a caminar a la oficina, mientras los demás le rendían honores a su compañero. El camino fue lo peor para el adolecente en su mente iba imaginando diversos escenarios, ninguno tenía un buen final para él, la puerta estaba frente a él, tomado una bocanada de aire entro sin pedir permiso y como era obvio ya lo estaba esperando.

-Spiderman yo he sido muy paciente contigo – comenzó a hablar – pero ya no puedo ignorar lo que ocurre, las cosas se están complicando – el joven trago grueso ya sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-Todo tiene una buena explicación y muy razonable vera… - no pudo terminar la mirada que le lanzo Nick lo asusto demasiado.

-No creas que no conozco lo que ocurre en tu vida personal – continuo levantándose – el asunto es, que lo deje continuar por que note un cambio en Deadpool, pero ahora veo que era una gran mentira.

-¿mentira? ¿A que se refiere? – ya no entendía ni un poco como iba el asunto.

-Deadpool se infiltro a noche a la base de datos y robo información valiosa – lo soltó sin anestesia, con voz monótona – por ello se ha puesto orden de captura.

-¿a noche? - _eso es imposible, hubiese sentido si se hubiera levantado, Nick ¿por que esta mintiendo?_ \- Hay alguna prueba

-Si uso tu clave de acceso – _esa es toda la prueba que tienen cualquiera que sepa mi fecha de nacimiento puede entrar a la base de datos _pensó el joven – es por eso que exijo que nos des toda la información que puedas para hallarlo.

-él no esta aquí – dijo sin mas – y tampoco se cuando vuelva, esta en una misión no se donde.

-Escúchame sé que es duro para ti, aun eres joven pero tienes una obligación, pero créeme es lo correcto – dijo mirándolo de frente – dime todo lo que sabes.

-No se mas – mintió, no podía delatar a pool así como así, era su paraje y muchos menos por una mentira.

-Escucha si no coperas se te considerara cómplice y podremos arrestarte – lo amenazo.

-Ya lo se – dijo acercándose a la puerta molesto – de verdad no se mas nada – sin saber si engaño a Nick lo dejo solo.

Salió, camino rápido por los pasillos, todos lo miraban de manera extraña era raro verlo de esa forma, necesitaba serenarse aire fresco, alejarse del problema para poder organizar sus ideas, ¿Por qué actuaba así tan de repente? y si era verdad lo del robo ¿Por qué pedirle información a él? Y ¿Por qué precisamente anoche? Fue hay cuando callo en cuentas.

_Nick cree que pool está influyendo en mi negativamente, como apague las la cámaras de mi casa, debe creer que quiero desertar o el hecho de que ya se dio cuenta de que no vamos a terminar así de fácil !tenemos seis meses saliendo oficialmente que le pasa¡ Pero qué debo hacer ya tiene la orden de captura, lo que puedo hacer es avisarle, pero que pasa si tengo que escoger – _se quedó pensando en sus opciones – _buen era héroe antes de __S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿poder seguir siendo después? _

No quería pensar mucho en el asunto, se lanzó del tricarrier en picada libre, el aire sobre su máscara le ayudo a relajarse un poco, lo malo era el dolor de brazos que le queda para detenerse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, para su fortuna no hubo tantos problemas en el transcurso del día, sabía que ya seguramente le buscaban la pista a pool, en dado caso que si quisieran atraparlo o al menos que pudieran hacerlo. ¿Qué debería hacer?, Primero lo primero debería avisarle a su novio de lo sucedido ya después arreglaría el resto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba el joven sentad en la barandilla de un edificio alto mirando las luces de la ciudad perdido en sus pensamientos, sin ánimos de hacer nada ignorando la presencia a sus espaldas, en efecto pool lo miraba desde la espalda con muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero se veía mal.

_**¿Qué creen ustedes que le pasa?**_

[No sé pero vamos y le damos un gran abrazo y después lo llevamos al departamento]

{Acércate y pregúntale} interrumpió dándole una patada al otro para callarlo.

-Spidy – dijo alegremente

{Así no idiota}

_**Cállate**_

-Te ocurre algo mi vida – lo siguiente que sintió fue caer al suelo con el adolecente en el pecho – oye que te ocurre – ahora si se preocupó.

[Ves está necesitado de cariño vamos a darle duro contra el muro]

_**Cállate tú también **_

-Nick quiere que terminemos – soltó la araña sin más.

{[AAAAAHHHHHHHH]}

-Pero qué coño le pasa a un ojo – se molestó arándose de golpe y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro del techo – ¿por qué mierda se mete en lo que no le importa? Pero me va a oír, va a ver, con su único ojo quien es deadpool -

[Si vamos a matarlo]

{Primero esperemos para oír el resto de la historia}

-Ya tienes orden de captura – continuo el joven con algo de reocupación.

-Como si me fueran a atrapar, no lo han hecho hasta ahora dudo que puedan– iba a continuar hablando pero su celular son – dame un minuto.

[Pero quien coño interrumpe en este momento]

_**No sé pero quiero matarlo, como se atreve a interrumpir **_

Se alejó un poco para hablar de sus "negoción", la verdad no le gustaba incluir a spedy en eso asuntos, al cabo de un momento se miraba enojado batiendo los brazos como si la persona estuviera frente a él mientras gritando una y otra vez – No puedo ahora, mañana a la 10:00 a.m. – como no lograba nada simplemente corto la llamada.

Como te decía… - su celular volvió a sonar

[Ya hay otro para matar]

-¿Qué? – ya estaba harto – ok, te veo allá – guardo nuevamente su celular _**como fastidia esta **_gentepensó – ¿en que estábamos? – ya había predio completamente la conversación.

-Ya no importa – dijo el riendo – sé que estarás bien.

{Cómo es posible que siempre quedes bien, si nunca haces nada}

_**Envidioso, eso es lo que eres**_

[Tarado somos la misma persona]

En una entre dos edificios altos Peter lanzo unas telarañas para hacer una hamaca improvisada, se recostó sobre su novio sin las máscaras y los guantes, conversaban tranquilamente mientras pool mimaba al joven con besos y tiernas caricias, que lo hacían sonrojar, cosa que le parecía muy tierna al mayor, Peter se quedó dormido en el amplio pecho del mayor, el calor que le transmitía le daba cofinancia y seguridad lo que necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse bien.

Al comprobar que el adolecente estaba profundamente dormido lo cargo llevándolo hasta su departamento para que descansara mejor, había sido un día agitado para Peter.

* * *

The awesome S

Gracias, aunque es difícil con deadpool, él es único.

Me seguiré esforzando para que quede bien.

Ezan-Seth

Gracias.


	4. La misión

La Misión

El sol de la mañana se colaba por la venta, molestando al joven que se removía perezosamente en medio de las sabanas y almohadas que parecían no querer dejarlo despertar por completo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un durmiente Wade a su lado, con el rostro completamente relajado.

Pronto Wade se estiro sobre la cama despertándose se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin decir nada hasta que una gran sonrisa por parte del mayor anunciaban que se había ocurrido un idea que lo incluía, lo cual no siempre era una buena señal.

-Vamos a bañarnos juntos – afirmo de repente

-NO – dijo sin pensarlo mucho

[Llévalo aunque no quiera]

{No le hagas caso pasa una linda mañana junto a spedy}

Sin perder más tiempo cargo al adolecente que quedo en calidad de bulto llevándolo directamente al gran baño del departamento, se metieron en la ducha abriéndola la lleve en un rápido movimiento, mientras el joven se removía para liberarse e intentar huir de la situación, dejo al joven en el suelo dejando que sus cuerpos se comenzaban a humedecer.

-No hagas eso, mira que… - no culmino la frase sus labios fueron atrapados en un fogoso beso mientras sentía como los musculosos brazos de Wade le rodeaba la cintura.

-Nee, Peter ¿no quieres jugar un rato? – susurro en su ido con vos profunda y provocativa.

_Tal vez un momento no sea tan malo_

El joven dejo de moverse, lo cual fue comprendido comenzó a devorarle cuello mientras quitaba el pijama, que consistía en una de sus camisas le queda grande y corta en las piernas dejan apenas viendo el inicio de sus moldeados glúteos, volvió a sus labios besándolos demandantemente sintió como las manos del adolecente lo toaban del cuello para profundizar el beso que apenas podía seguir el ritmo.

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh - Soltó un gemido cuando sintió las manos de Wade jugar con sus glúteos posesivamente masajeando y apretando.

Comenzó a desvestir al mayor la ropa húmeda que marca su musculatura solo lograba que su deseo y desespero aumentara, no se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaban arrodillados en el suelo del baño, las manos del mayor no dejaban de masajearlo mientras le devoraba el cuello y parte del pecho.

-Date la vuelta – pidió wade

{Yo siendo él termino contigo} el minipool hablaba al aire nadie le prestaba atención.

El joven sumiso obedeció quedando en cuatro, comenzó a suspirar cuando sintió que Wade repartía besos y ligeros mordiscos en su espalda bajado lentamente mientras estimulaba su miembro ya erecto.

-aaaaaaahhhhhhh– la lengua de su compañero se introdujo en su entrada simulando estocadas causándole puro placer.

Su cara toco el suelo humedecido sosteniéndose solo con las rodillas, mientras sentía llegar al clímax, pero se detuvo Wade se había aleja acomodándose para penétralo, pero solo se quedó rosando su miembro en la entrada.

_¿Por qué no entra? _

-Wade – lo llamo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué no…? – dijo con su retiración entrecortada y sonrojado como una manzana, simplemente la vergüenza no le dejaba terminar la frase.

-Pídelo, quiero oírte pedirlo – dijo mientras fingía envestidas entre los glúteos, haciendo que jadeara más.

_¿Por qué hace esto en este preciso momento? –_ Wade – _debería odiarlo de por vida – _por favor – _pero estoy enamorado de él y ni Nick, ni nadie se va a meter ente nosotros –_ métela.

-Disculpa no te escuche repítelo – su sonrisa picara y gustosa por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Ponla dentro de mi – volvió a pedir

-Sus deseos son ordenes

-aaaaahhhhhhh – Wade entro de una sola estocada que hizo que se corriera al instante.

Era estrecho, pero aun así se comenzó a mover, el joven aun aturdido con el orgasmo sentía como reaccionaba su cuerpo al nuevo estimulo, quería decir algo pero eran muchas sensaciones, por las certeras estocadas dirigidas a ese punto que lo hacían enloquecer y gemir de placer absoluto, pronto ya tenía otra erección entre sus piernas.

Wade se sentía en el cielo las paredes anales lo apretaban más de lo común debido al orgasmo anterior, aumentaba el ritmo al oír los gemidos de placer del adolecente, apegando su pecho en la espada del joven fría a causa del agua, mordió su hombro dejando una marca, que no tardaría mucho en desaparecer, pasaron uno minutos más cuando sintió que estaba llegando al orgasmo en ese momento comenzó a estimular el miembro del joven, el líquido pre seminal fluía por ambos mientras los gemidos de Peter hacían eco en las paredes.

Peter llego al orgasmo contrayendo los músculos su esencia quedo en el suelo ligada con el agua, el miembro de Wade quedo deliciosamente presionado entre las paredes anales del chico, que le arrancaron un ronquido involuntario en pocas estocadas más él termino dentro del adolecente inundándolo con su semilla.

Pasaron unos momentos en la posición recuperando el aliento, pool salió del interior de spedy sentándose en el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Peter se dio vuelta y se sentó pausadamente muy sonrojado aun, comenzó a asearse ahí sin muchos ánimos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban perezosamente acostados en la cama nuevamente después de su salida del baño, bromeaban y conversaban de cosas sin sentido alguno.

-Oye ¿no vas al instituto hoy? – pregunto pool

-No ya es muy tarde para eso, me voy a quedar aquí todo el día – aseguro el joven.

-Eso es genial – decía alegremente

[Genial es excelente]

{Dile que le avise a su tía, debe estar reocupada, ni siquiera volvió anoche}

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu tía?

-Tienes razón la voy a llamar – se levantó de la cama tenia puesta otra de las camisas de Wade, aunque tenía roa de su talla en el departamento ¿por qué no seguir jugando?

Fue hasta el teléfono de la sala mientras Wade se quedó tragando techo todo lo que duro a amada, que le pareció una eternidad pero no fueron más de unos minutos, listo colocaría también un teléfono en la habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto al verlo de regreso

Que ya sospechaba en donde estaba metido, y que le avisara cualquier cosa.

-Ya me grada tu tía otra vez – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

[Que viva la tía Mey]

_**Que viva**_

[Que viva spedy que no va a trabajas hoy]

_**Que viva**_

{Que viva la sana diversión de pareja sin tener que llegar a la cama}

No hubo respuesta, su idea no era buena, no al menos cuando ese par se juntaba.

Peter se acercó a la cama para unirse en un apasionado beso, ese día no saldrían de la habitación, se sentó sobre las piernas de Wade pegando su miembro el bien formado abdomen del mercenario que comenzaba a emocionarse por a disposición de su compañero, Peter abrió s ojos en un momento, no supo bien porque, miro el reloj sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama, 9:30 a.m. en ese momento se acordó y se separó de Wade.

-Tu reunión – dijo algo alarmado.

-¿Cuál reunión? – no solo el sino los minipool pensaban en el asunto.

-La que estabas discutiendo ayer en la noche, cuando te dije lo de Nick – se levantó y fue a buscarle la ropa, mientras Wade no terminaba de ubicar nada.

[La paga redonda] fue en ese momento cuando se acordó y comenzó a vestirse muy rápido.

A ver esto Peter fue a la cocina a preparar algo rápido y ligero mientras Wade luchaba con su ropa que se reusaba a entrar y recogía el armamento que se llevaría, al cabo de un momento se escuchaba despedirse desde la puerta.

-Espera, ten ara que desayunes algo - dijo dándole una bolsa de pape marón, donde habían unos sándwiches.

-Gracias mi amor, ¿nos vemos en la tarde?

-Espero que si – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pareces una linda esposa – le dio un beso al joven en los labios y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

_¿Esposa? ¿Estar así con Wade cada amanecer de ahora en adelante? Qué bueno seria, pero será para después, primero a acomodar el desastre de departamento. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deadpool había llegado a sitio concordado para la reunión, un lugar oscuro y con goteras en todos lados, cables regados en el suelo y grandes contenedores con agua y lo que parecía ser un experimento mal hecho dentro de cada uno, computadoras adornaban la mayoría de las paredes a su alrededor y el olor a humedad era casi inaguantable, a él nada de lo que veía le sorprendía ya había visto cosas peores en el transcurso de su carrera.

_**Digno lugar para un científico loco ¿no creen?**_

[Me encanta la decoración, muy lúgubre]

{Y después somos nosotros os que necesitamos tratamiento}

-Me alegra que hallas llegado – una vos profunda interrumpió su dialogo interno.

-Siempre estamos a la orden de personas que saben invertir su dinero – dijo con la vos cantarina y jocosa que lo caracterizaba.

-Si lo sé - por fin el contratista se dejaba ver – y eres el mejor en lo que haces.

_**¿Un pulpo?**_

{oto octavius, también conocido con octopus y enemigo jurado de nuestro novio}

-Mi superior y yo necesitamos de tus servicios – comenzó a contar – es un trabajo extremadamente sencillo, solo queremos que inyectes esto en una persona – le dio un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul transparente dentro.

Con mucho curiosidad Wade lo veía a contra luz de las pantallas de computadores a su alrededor, ¿Qué seria eso?

-¿Qué es? – pregunto con curiosidad jugando con la burbuja de aire dentro el contenido.

-No es nada que le interese – respondió de mala gana.

[Estúpido pulpo ¿quien se cree?]

-Bien y la victima ¿se puede saber quien es? – _**que coño le pasa un contrato sin casi información es muy raro, hasta para mi.**_

-Claro que es el hombre araña – contesto como si nada.

{Hay que sacarle información}

[Intenta llevarte el frasco]

_**No serviría de nada si tiene más**_

[¿Y entonces? No podemos dejarlo así]

{Pero destruirlo tampoco es una opción y lo saben}

-Sin mas información no puedo trabajar – dijo cruzado de brazos mirando hacia un lado.

-El punto aquí es ¿aceptaras el trabajo si o no?

{No puedes hacer eso y lo sabes}

[Rompe la botella]

-Entonces no – deshizo el cruce de sus brazos tirándolos a los lados lanzado el tubo al suelo que se quebró sin remedio – ¡ups!

-Eres un idiota, sal de aquí, ¿tienes idea de lo que me costo hacer eso? Eres un ignorante – entre gritos comenzó a insultarlo, pool solo se cubrió sus oídos para no escuchar.

-Bueno si ya no soy de utilidad me voy – hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida y se fue tranquilamente caminando.

{No logramos sacar nada}

[Al menos retrasamos el plan, pero hay que advertir a Pety]

_**Al menos parecía ser el único que tenia**_

{¿Si pero cuanto tiempo le tomara hacer otro y conseguir a alguien que si haga el trabajo?]

Camino rápido para salir del lugar, no quería lucir apurado frente a el pulpo pero es ese punto podía incluso correr y llegar lo más pronto posible con su lindo novio que lo esperaba en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era media tarde, el departamento estaba limpio, entre Peter y Wade lograron terminar todo rápido y sin mucho problema, había llegado temprano de su reunión y no comento nada del porque, cosa que de verdad era rara, ya que después de que un negocio le salía mal se la pasaba quejando todo el día, comentando lo idiotas que eran por no haberlo contratado, y no era de esperar la tarifa de su contratación no era cosa de pagar fácil.

Estaban en la cama Wade lo mantenía abrazado fuertemente, en un intento de protegerlo, cosa que no era posible porque en la noche tendría que hacerla de supere Héroe y estaría lejos de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Peter algo preocupado, desde que volvió no había dejado de abrazarlo protectoramente.

-La misión – conto – consistía en inyectar un líquido raro en spiderman.

-¿ha? – abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿había escuchado bien?

-Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor debí haber aceptado, así al menos tendría el estúpido frasco – dijo frustrado por no haberlo pensado mejor – tienes que cuidarte mucho ¿sí?

-Claro puedo defenderme solo no lo olvides soy el espectacular hombre araña – dijo con total seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es verdad – lo beso en los labios para sentirlo más cerca – y sé que te cuidaras.

Se quedaron acostados, siempre que estaban juntos se quedaban en cama aunque no tuvieran relaciones, eran muy perezosos como para salir de la comodidad de ese mullido colchón, bromearon mientras hablaban mal de pirata y de otros temas, hasta que la hora de las patrullas llego y Peter se marchó dejando más tranquilo a su novio.


	5. Descuido

Descuido

_Bien reporte de las últimas tres semanas, primero: ya no hago rondas solo o mejor dicho no me dejan solo en ningún momento, lo cual me deja poco o nada de tiempo con Wade, lo cual es frustrante, segundo: todo, pero absolutamente doto __S.H.I.E.L.D está detrás de pool y no lo logran atrapar, porque a diferencia de otros buscados que intentan ocultar las pistas él deja tantas que simplemente no saben cuál es real y cual no, cosa que de verdad ayuda mucho, ¡no le digan a nadie!, si esto se descubre será un buen lio, Tercero: aún no se sabe nada de líquido que menciono Wade y aunque he estado pendiente no hay nada extraño hasta el momento y se bien que Wade no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados con el asunto, al menos eso lo está distrayendo porque está al borde de un colapso, el tiempo no da para ir a su departamento, es horrible tener a mis "amigos" pegados a mis costillas todo el día, si hasta los mensajes telefónicos los tengo que cuidar._

La línea de sus pensamiento fue cortado por el profesor de clases de historia que le había llamado barias veces antes de tirare un pedazo de tiza que reboto en su frente, los compañeros se rieron del rostro de confusión de Peter ya que era el cerebrito y aunque lo seguía siendo, su atención en clases iba empeorando cada vez más, desde el día que había paso en el departamento de pool estaba completamente distraído, ya que a partir de ese día que no se reportó para nada con S.H.I.E.L.D le impusieron la vigilancia continua, cosa que ponía a los profesores en alerta ya que era sus mejor estudiante y verlo de eso modo era completamente extraño.

-Preste más atención joven Parker – reclamaba algo enojado el profesor – y siga con la lectura, por favor.

-Disculpe profesor pero ¿podría repetirme cual página era? – dijo solo dejando ver sus ojos sobre el libro.

-Es la pagina 42, como es posible que usted esté en estas condiciones lo podría esperar de cualquier otro estudiante, pero no de usted, debería ordenar sus prioridades – dijo a modo de regaño el profesor.

-Si, lo siento mucho – dijo algo avergonzado.

Comenzó la lectura con voz firme pero sin olvidar la vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder, bajo las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros de grupo sobre todo de los superhéroes que cada vez más quedaban extrañados por el comportamiento de la araña, lo podían ver suspirar continuamente con la vista perdida en el infinito o tan distraído que terminaba golpeándose con cualquier cosa y no conforme a tener que vigilarlo sin motivo aparente, pues de información no les dijeron casi nada, solo un "mírenlo a modo de entrenamiento" pero eso no tenía sentido alguno y para colmo también tenían que buscar a deadpool en la ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Pero Peter que te pasa? – preguntaba Harry en el pasillo buscando en el locker los libros – tú no eres así y mucho en clases.

-No es nada, no te preocupes – intentaba calmarlo – son solo unos problemas.

-¿Tiene que ver con el tipo del 36-B? – pregunto completamente seguro,

_porque mi mejor amigo me tiene que conocer tan bien._

-Si y no – dijo moviendo su mano – es que… la verdad estoy muy ocupado y los muchachos no me dejan solo ni un minuto y así me es difícil encontrarme con él – comento con tristeza.

-¿desde hace cuánto? – pregunto curioso, ya que normalmente eran unidos.

-Tres semanas – dijo en un suspiro.

-pobre de ti amigo – dijo riendo jamás pensó ver a su amigo en esas condiciones – tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-No, está bien, no quiero meterte en más problemas, ya me has ayudado mucho – sin contar _S.H.I.E.L.D te podría hacer algo. _

Harry de verdad quería ayudar a Peter, después de todo lo que había pasado la muerte de sus padres y su tío, se veía feliz que aquel tipo, aunque no era de su probación esa relación, tampoco lo dejaría a su suerte, intento volver a hablar pero la campana de a próxima clase sonó y comenzaron a caminar hasta e respectivo salón, donde se repetía la mimas historia que en cada materia, ya que cada vez que tenía tiempo se perdía en sus recuerdos y fantasías pensando en lo podría estar haciendo.

El fina de las clases eran un alivio para Peter ya que tenía que estar más al pendiente de lo que hacía o podía terminar estrellándose contra un edificio, enredado en unos cables o noqueado por algún enemigo lo cual no ayudaría mucho a su imagen como héroe, caro siempre seguido por al menos uno de sus compañeros, que ya parecían sus sombras pegadas a él, necesitaría vacaciones después de que todo se calmara, en verdad esto lo tena estresado.

-¿sabes por qué Fiuri nos mandó a vigilarte? – pregunto nova volando cerca de él, todo le asunto era muy extraño.

-Si no lo sabes tú que me sigues como sombra ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí? – respondió tajante.

-¿Oye pero que te pasa?, me hables así – grito molesto.

-No lo sé, alegre – _si él no les dijo debe ser por una razón._

-Estas actuado raro arañita, últimamente esta ido, incluso más irritante y… - no continuo hablado por la patrulla a toda velocidad que paso en la calle.

Por primera vez spederman agradeció los problemas de la ciudad, quien quiere dar explicaciones de su vida amorosa con el que debería ser su "enemigo" por muchas rezones y menos con nova, sería un completo desastre intentar explicarle todo, sin olvidar las burlas a las que se expondría, ya que nunca se tomaría en serio semejante situación, _si como no es él a quien le hacen la maldad._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se alejó un rato de nova después de entregar a los ladrones a la policía, antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas y obvias anotaciones, se sentó en el borde de un edificio sin mucho animo suspirando más que chica enamorada, cosa que hasta a él le comenzaba a fastidiar, ya que era demasiado obvia su situación amorosa, si hasta su tía Mey le pregunto si las cosas iban bien, a lo cual se mintió alegando que Wade estaba en un viaje de negocios algo extendido y que casi no tenían contacto ya que estaba intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible para volver, cosa que podría considerarse una mentira a medias porque Wade si estaba ocupado en realidad investigando el dichoso líquido.

_Tantas cosas que podía pasar al "enterarse" Nikc de esta relación, me hubiera dicho que ya sabía y nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de problemas, poro no verdad, querías hacer esto a la mala y ponerme a mí en un predicamento con mis compañeros, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho desde el principio._

Una explosión a lo distrajo, haciendo que casi callera del edificio, lo coloco en alerta total al mismo tiempo que su comunicador sonó, donde se podía ver claramente a White tiger en la pequeña pantalla.

-Chico araña ¿Dónde estás? – decía con algo de prisa - te necesitamos es urgente, es que acaso no viste la enorme señal de humo en el cielo.

-Si tiger, la vi clara como el agua – respondió sin muchos ánimos – estoy cerca voy para allá.

Con prisa fue al lugar de la explosión, columpiándose entre los edificios podía ver a las personas corriendo en la dirección contraria a él, ayudando a los rezagados a movilizarse más rápidamente, deteniendo los escombros o autos arrojado, llego al lugar donde pudo ver a sus amigos luchando contra rino, cosa que le pareció rara, ¿cómo escavan los preso del tricarrier?, otra pregunta para su lista de "preguntas sin respuesta lógica".

Las llamas salían por las ventanas de un edificio, sin que ninguno prestara mucha atención al problema y los bomberos no podían acercarse por culpa de rino, sus compañeros luchaban sin ninguna estrategia solo para contenerlo, era en esos momentos donde su lado de líder salía a relucir.

-Nova ¿el edificio está vacio? – pregunto en un grito.

-Eso creo araña – dijo al volar cerca

-Compruébalo entonces.

-Pawer man ¿podrías alejar lo más posible a rino? -

-Lo ciento cada vez que logro alejarlo un poco, regresa al mismo sitio –

-Esta completamente vacio –

-Bien, ve a la azotea y rompe el contenedor de agua.

Sin esperar mucha cumplió la orden que se le dio el agua baño el edifico apagando la mayor parte del fuego, lo cual era un problema menos, _¿Por qué incendiar el edificio? ¿No era mas fácil tumbarlo con toda la gente a dentro?, eso sí era el estilo de rino, no hacer un aparente plan._

-Listo araña ¿ahora qué? – Pregunto Nova al volver

-Ahora ha encargarse de rino, Nova, Pawer man no dejen que tome impulso, White tiger, iron fist encárguense a los civiles.

-¿Aja y que vas a haces? – el tono de White tiger era de enojo puro.

-Yo también voy a ayudar, no te pongas así – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

El combate comenzó, siguieron las instrucciones de la araña cosa que daba resultado, cansaban a siéndolo correr a todos lados persiguiendo a cada miembro del grupo, todos lo esquivan fácilmente ya que no podía cursar tan fácilmente, el plan que llevaban resultaba, pero como no podía faltar el golpe de gracia, Pawer man lanzo un auto que estaba estacionado cerca directo a la cabeza que lo noqueo inmediatamente.

-¿era completamente necesario el auto? – pregunto spederman con mala cara

-Los clásicos nunca fallan – le contesto sonriendo

-Si pero yo soy el regañado ¿recuerdan?

-Si ya dejando eso de lado – interrumpió White tiger con su típica voz de molesta – ahora responde ¿porque te estamos vigilando?

-¿Tú también? – dijo en tono fastidiado – yo ya dije que no tengo la menor idea.

Si lo sabes, pero no deseas decirlo - por fin iron fist abria la boca - ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros?, te recuerdo que la confianza son las bases para un buen equipo.

-Si lo sé pero… - no continuo hablando por que su sentido arácnido se activó alertándole del peligro – tiger cuidado.

Si más se lanzó sobre su amiga protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sintió un pequeño pique en su brazo, mientras tiger cayó al suelo sentada, los grito de ella fueron ignorados para fijarse en lo que tenía en el brazo, una jeringa de cazador, como las que usan para tranquilizantes, clavada en su brazo, lo dejo frio de la gran impresión, se sintió impresionado, confundido y asustado, sabía lo que podía ser, pero deseaba ignorarlo, deseaba que fuera cualquier otra cosa menos "eso".

Flashback

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar – decía una vez más Wade con algo de preocupación.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, no te preocupes tanto – le contesto Peter.

-He ¿no te vas a despedir de mí? ¡mi linda esposa!- dijo riendo entre la burla y la sinceridad.

Solo le causo un poco de risa, no le molestaba ese término,

era una manera loca de pool para demostrar que lo quería, como todo en él bastante alocado ¿Cómo molestarse? le dio un apasionado beso en toda la puerta del departamento, donde había pasado todo el día, uno en que nada perecía ir mal, con algunos mirones que no decían nada a pesar de la mala escena en un edificio tal respetable y siguieron su camino.

-Nos vemos después – susurro Wade aun pegado a sus labios sintiendo la respiración del otro.

-Claro amor – dijo sonriendo – chao.

Wade lo vio alejarse por el pasillo hasta el asesor, tenía algo de preocupación no podía evitarlo, su en su mente sabía que su lindo novio tenía una gran debilidad y es que era un héroe, y no podía evitar pensar en que su lado más nobel, lo pusieran en un gran peligro.

Fin Flashback

_Lo siento Wade, me descuide solo un momento._

Retiro la jeringa de un jalón, con las manos temblando la lanzo al suelo quebrándola, contra una piedra, tenía miedo, se sintió mareado y su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus compañeros lo miraban con algo de preocupación y sin entender bien lo que sucedía, lentamente spederman se desvaneció, lo último que escucho fue a sus compañeros gritarle y verlos correr para atraparlo, no supo nada más a partir de ese momento.

Sin perder más tiempo lo llevaron cargado hasta el tricarrier, ahí deberían saber qué hacer con un inconsciente spederman que comenzaba a tener temperatura en los brazos de Nova, ya que podía volar llegaría más rápido que cualquiera de ellos. No podían ocultar su preocupación ante su compañero, White tiger se culpaba a sí misma, pero tenía el apoyo de los demás, en este punto solo podían esperar.


	6. sere tu herue

Seré tu héroe

_**Dos semanas, ya son dos semanas, desde el incidente con rino y Peter sigue desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ni mensaje, ni una llamada, solo con un reporte de enfermedad para la escuela y un viajes de amigos para la ti Mey, pobre tía como a tienen de engañada aunque si me preguntan esa vieja sabe más de lo aparenta, tampoco a Jona daba noticias de nada relacionado con el arácnido y yo que ¿no soy también importante en la vida de "MI NVIO"? es mi novio con un demonio, es que S.H.I.E.L.D puede llegar a ser tan malvado, que no le pase nada grave.**_

[Nadie te quiere cerca de él, que esperabas, que fueras el primero en notificar, será cuando te metan a la cárcel]

{Vamos a calmarnos no hay por qué perder la cabeza}

[Pero que mierda te pasa, es tu novio también, no puedes ser tan frio] dijo el otro secando sus lagrima con un pañito.

-Cállense, no es el momento para empezar con sus estupideces – se sentía molesto, y la discusión de ese par no ayudaba.

Siguió recorriendo los edificios, corría de techo en techo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas buscando a los compañeros de spedy, había visto lo sucedido ese día por el televisor, había intentado encontrarlo desde ese día pero no había podido hacer la gran cosa, y meterse al tricarrier con la locura que esta era en el momento actual sería algo difícil, pero le pareció más divertido ser "atrapado", claro que antes deberá obtener una cuantas respuestas de su estado actual.

-Pero donde coño están, como es posible no encontrar a cuatro personas vestidas de mayas y de colores llamativos – se quejaba a gritos Wade.

{Tú también vas en mayas}

-Sí, pero a mí me quedan bien – dijo abrazándose frenéticamente a sí mismo.

Al fin logro encontrarlos también corriendo, parecía buscar algo muy importante, sin duda estaban en la misma encrucijada que él, sin saber cómo ayudar a su amigo, entendió que él ya no era lo primordial en las misiones encomendadas se sintió algo frustrado ya que quería divertirse, así que debería cambiar la estrategia de acercamiento, por una más a su estilo.

Se les adelantó varios edificios, para quedar de frente a los héroes, como una emboscada pero con menos hombres, su plan era bastante sencillo, divertido y entretenido al menos para él.

-Como están mis amigos – dijo con su cantarina voz y una obvia sonrisa bajo la máscara – los andaba buscando - todos se colocaron en guardia a esperar movimientos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí deadpool? – pregunto Nova.

-Yo, solo pasaba por aquí – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sabes no teníamos planeado encontrarte, per ya que estas aquí hay que aprovechar la oportunidad - Pawer man se le fue en sima para golpearlo.

El golpe justo para impactarle en la cara, el cual fue esquivado con gran facilidad, como si de un simple paso de baile se tratara se le as por la espalda dándole un ligero empujo en la espalda que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, los demás comenzaron a atacarlo a la vez pero cada ataque era esquivado de la misma forma, y se podía oír la risa burlona que los sacaba de quicios a los herues.

-Bueno – al cabo de haber bailado un rato con cada uno – ya es hora de ponerse serios –

Dejo de bailar y se puso en guardia, para pelar sin mucho problema noqueo a Nova sacándole el aire cuando voló cerca de él, así que ya no se preocuparía de un ataque por la espalda, iron fist no sería problema mientras lo tuviera vigilado, a White tiger la tomo del brazo torciendo como romperlo pero no lo hizo solo la redujo, y coloco su espada en el cuello para amenazarla a muerte, Pawer man al ver esto intento a acercarse.

-BANG – dijo juguetón Wade, y el héroe cayó al suelo electrocutado – pensé por un momento que el voltaje no sería suficiente, pero me alegra ver que sí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - White tiger intentaba soltarse de su agarre pero le era imposible.

-Vamos a calmar gatita y nadie sale herido – dijo presionando más la espada en el cuello – muy bien lo único que quiero es saber ¿qué paso la araña?

-¿Qué? - iron fist le pareció raro ese hecho, desde cuando Deadpool se preocupa por alguien que no sea el – está en el tricarrier.

-Es no responde lo que pregunte.

[Mata a la gata si no responde] – presión aún más su espada, rasgando el cuello de mascara y asiendo sangran levemente.

Está enfermo y no sabemos lo que tiene, solo sabemos que está afectando su mutación y si no encontramos a quien lo hizo, no podremos hacer nada, el estado luchando con la fiebre desde hace tres días – dijo algo rápido iron fist, parce que este adversario no estaba de humor.

-Entiendo – con un rápido movimiento le quito el comunicador a tiger y la lanzo a los brazos de su compañero – iré a buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pase nueva, me la comunican inmediatamente.

Sin decir más salto por el barandal dejando a los dos héroes aun en pie con muy confundidos, tenía una única idea en mente y era conseguir a ese bastardo.

[Ese pulpo idiota, si algo le pasa a spedy lo matamos]

-¿Si le pasa?, ese desgraciado ya puede darse por muerto, ¿y tú no dirás nada? – preguntaba a su otra personalidad, que estaba muy calla.

{¿Eso te cambiar de opinión?}

-NUNCA – sentencio con firme

{Entonces no}

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto los héroes volvían al tricarrier con la moral y el heroísmo por el suelo, un único anti héroe los había puesto por el suelo, no tenían muchos ánimos de nada pero iron fist estaba algo distraído, pensando en lo anterior.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Fiuri obviamente molesto.

-Lo sentimos – hablo White tiger vendándose el cuello frente al espejo – es deadpool apareció y…

-¡que deadpool apareció¡ y que más hizo.

-Bueno el… -

-El solo nos golpe sin motivo y se fue – interrumpió iron fist a su compañera.

Tiger se sorprendió oír a Dani mentir de tal manera, el siendo tan recto siempre de todo el grupo, prefirió callar, si el hacía semejante cosa tendría que tener una buena razón.

-Si eso mismo – confirmo ella sin dudarlo, Fiuri creyó la historia, después de todo ellos no sabían nada, salió de la habitación - ¿por qué le has mentido?

-¿No te das cuenta que nos están ocultando algo? – pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Tú crees eso de verdad?

-No es cuestión de que yo crea o no, si no de lo que es evidente frente a los ojos – dijo con vos solemne.

-¿entonces que planeas? – dijo confundida - ¿confiaras en Deadpool?

-Por el momento si, después hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

White tiger no le convencía del todo el hecho de confiar en el mercenario, pero confiaba en su compañero así que decidió simplemente seguir lo que el aria, solo esperar mejor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Octopus estaba tranquilo en su laboratorio viendo una y otro vez el video cuando logro cumplir su objetivo celebrando el éxito maravilloso de su plan, a pesar de los pequeños contratiempos como lo fue el estúpido mercenario, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo, intento levantarse rápidamente para contraatacar pero vio una pistola apuntando a su frente, hay estaba deadpool sosteniendo el arma obviamente muy enojado, se había desasido de un par de millones para comprar la información de la ubicación de lugar donde se encontraba, pero eso no importaba si lo hacía por Peter.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho a spederman y como se cura? – su voz era completamente frio y decidido, estaba molesto y su voz lo demostraba.

-¿y a ti que te podría interesar? – dijo con una risita, con una patada lo envió lejos.

Octopus vio una oportunidad para contrata, pero no término de mover sus tentáculos cuando fueron cortados por la espada, pudo sentir como el dolor en su espina dorsal, era como si le quemara, el quitarle una parte de él de esa forma le dolía.

-Se con creses que eso duele – se acercó nuevamente empuñando su pistola – ¿me aras preguntarlo otra vez? – por primera vez no estaba para juegos.

-Espera… un… momento – dijo pasando el dolor - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Eso no es – le dio otro golpe con el cacha del arma, que tiro un diente al suelo – responde de una puta vez.

-Es… es… un acelerador para su mutación – comenzó a explicar cómo podía – la idea era ver hasta dónde podía llegar, hasta donde resistiría.

_**La mutación llega hasta cierto punto, una vez que lo pasa el cuerpo comienza a pelear en contra del cambio.**_

{Eso explicaría la fiebre}

[Pero no como cúralo, dispárale en la pierna, perece que reacciona al dolor] el minipool disparaba pequeñas pistolas a diestra y siniestra

-¿Y cómo se resuelve? – el arma no temblaba, solo era acariciada entre los dedos de pool.

-Yo… yo tengo un antídoto – se levantó y corrió hasta un pequeño refrigerador cerca de allí – solo hay que inyectárselo.

-Genial – dijo tomando el frasco – entonces ya no eres necesario

Apunto e arma entre las cejas de octopus, lentamente su dedo fue apretando e gatillo para el doctor fue una eternidad, ¿su vida terminaría así? ¿Muerto por un mercenario?, su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frio, apretó os ojos fuertemente esperando el tiro que nunca llego.

El comunicador de tiger había llamado su atención, alejándose un poco del pulpo para poder habar algo más calmado en la pantalla aparecía iron fist.

-Deadpool tienes que apurarte spederman está empeorando

-Voy en camino – corto a comunicación y volvió con el pulpo – hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, ahora eres mi ase de entrada – e dio otro golpe en la cien dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo llevo cargado como póliza para asegurar su entrada en S.H.I.E.L.D, claro que lo llevo arrastrando por el suelo dejando que lastimara con cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí, de esta forma no tendría que romper la puerta a llegar, para él era fácil interceptar cualquiera de sus naves inteligentes y usarla a su favor después vería que hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya está en la plataforma de aterrizaje del tricarrier rodeado completamente de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, que es apuntaba con armas, claro que él no se quedaba atrás con pistolas en mano para defenderse, pero eran ellos las que llevaban de perder ya que no se podían regenerar, la tención casi se podía palpar, pero pool no estaba de humor para estas tonterías.

-Llévenme a donde esta spederman – demando a gritos.

-Y que te hace pensar que te dejaremos pasar – la voz de Nick llego hasta sus oídos.

-A ver pirata – dijo algo fastidiado – ¿acaso quieres quedarte sin un héroe?

Tiro a octopus con un pie fuera de la nave, él era su bandera blanca, Nick quedo meditando un poco de las acciones, solo dependía de él la decisión de dejar pasar al posiblemente único que podía salvar a spederman

* * *

Que les parece, está un poco corto, lo se

mmmmmmm… ¿pool se vio o suficientemente loco?

Antes de que comience la muerte súbita en la uni les dejo esto

Antes que se me olvide un agradecimiento a Lenore 


	7. No me dejes

Si faltas letras culpa de teclado cualquier otro error ese si es mío

* * *

7

No me dejes

Se esforzaba por abrir los ojos siendo segado por la luz inmediatamente al primer intento, se sentía cansado, confundido y desorientado, lo último que recordaba vagamente era una pelea contra rino, un edificio en llamas y después nada, enfocando la vista cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería del tricarrier, intento sentarse pero se sentía muy débil, quedo allí mirando el techo unos momentos esperando a que alguien apareciera.

-¿estas despierto? - La voz era bastante familiar, la de doctor Connors.

-Si, ¿anotaron la placa del camión? – pregunto con voz cansada - ¿Qué me paso?

-Jajajaja, ¿No lo recuerdas? – a verdad no se sorprendió – bueno para hacerla corta, te desmayaste durante tres semanas y media.

-¡tres semanas y media! – se exalto por la noticia se sentó de golpe para encarar al doctor – ¿qué paso con la escuela? ¿y la tía Mey? Y que hay de Wa… - dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que iba a decir _eso me pasa por no pensar lo que digo._

-Calma todo está bien, en la escuela piensas que estas enfreno y tu tía que estas de excursión, en cuanto a Wade me da curiosidad ¿de qué manera pagas sus honorarios? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿a qué se refiere? – estar sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo.

-A Wade que trajo la medicina y te salvo.

-Doctor ¿qué paso exactamente? -

-Está bien te cuento.

Flashback

Todos estaban reunidos en la plataforma de aterrizaje esperando las órdenes de Fiuri, quien solo miraba a Wade analizando cada palabra.

-¿Y si aun así no te dejara pasar? – pregunto retándolo.

-Me alegra que preguntes – dijo con su tono jocoso y alegre – muy fácil are explotar este avión y me dará tiempo para entrar mientras ustedes se mueren aquí – dijo con una de sus pistas apuntando al avión.

-Pero tú también quedaras herido – dijo como si en realidad importara.

-Y es esa la mejor parte, creo que sería la primera que explotará de esta forma, ¿no sería interesante ver el resultado? – en cada palabra se notaba la gran felicidad que sentía, lo cual preocupo a muchos de los presentes.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Nikc en espera de su decisión, sucia tranquilo y evaluando las opciones, que no eren muchas, si le negaba la entrada gran parte del tricarrier ardería en llamas y Wade completamente seguro por su increíble capacidad regenerativa, si lo dejaba pasar que le aseguraba que podría salvar a spederman.

-De acuerdo puedes pasar, pero serás vigiado todo é tiempo.

-Pero que aburrido eres pirata – se bajó del avión de un salto, pero no tenía intenciones de ser vigilado.

Apenas se abrió algo de espacio para que avanzara comenzó a correr dejando a los demás atónitos, reaccionaron tarde ya pool había entrado dejándolos a fuera, conocía el camino y no necesitaba nadie que estuviera vigilando, las alarma de intruso se activaron pero no serían problema.

Aunque nada fue un problema, cada traba la pasaba como si no hubiera ninguna dificultad, sin lastimar a un solo agente de gravedad, rápidamente llego a la enfermería, entro disparando certeramente a cada una de las cámaras de seguridad, todos los presentes escaparon asustados tranco la puerta desde adentro cambiando la clave, dejándolo solo con el joven acostado en la camilla con una obvia pesadilla se removía algo inquieto sin su máscara se podía ver el sudor que corría en su frente, miro los aparatos conectados a spedy y aunque no sabía mucho de medicina era obvio que su corazón no debía latir de esa forma.

Busco una inyectadora para adminístrale el antídoto, no hubo muchos problemas en encontrarla, pero tal y como le dijeron Peter empeoraba a cada minuto su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, se apresuró a inyectar el líquido en su brazo, no estaba muy seguro de todo pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no se veía ningún cambio, en un momento casi se dirige hasta donde habían encerrado el estúpido pulpo para encajarle una bala entre ceja y ceja por haberlo engañado, pero el cambio en Peter comenzó, se calmó mientras que los aparatos a su alrededor se igualaban a su nuevo estado.

Con un suspiro de alivio se acercó para acariciar el rostro del durmiente, se quitó e guante para poder acariciar la piel aún estaba caliente por la fiebre que comenzaba a bajar, se acercó y le beso la frente.

-Ya Pety, ya te vas a poner bien – dijo con seguridad.

-Wade – murmuro en su inconciencia.

-Si aquí estoy

Se quedó hay un rato velando su sueño hasta que la puerta por fin fue abierta, se levantó y se fue caminando muy fragante por en midió del pasillo, con las miradas puestas sobre él, al entrar a la enfermería estaba como si nada, en la camilla el héroe con su máscara puesta.

Fin Flashback

Y eso fue que sucedió, pude ver todo porque me escondí aquí dentro – dijo como si nada, mientras Peter tenía un fuerte sonrojo – cálmate Peter, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Es ya es todo menos secreto, hasta Nikc lo sabe.

-¿lo sabe? ¿Y no ha hecho nada al respecto? - se sorprendió con la noticia.

-Ya lo hizo pero no le funciono, abra que esperar para ver que ara hora.

-Eso es cierto – dijo mirando a suelo – por ahora haremos unas pruebas para determinar tu estado y si todo sale bien te puedes marchar hoy en la tarde.

-Eso sería genial – _además tengo que agradecerle a Wade, ¡ha! claro he ir a ver a la tía Mey._

Los exámenes comenzaron con simples pruebas de sangre y orina para determinar los valores, pasaron después a pruebas de agilidad para determinar algún cambio en su metabolismo o musculatura, era más rápido y más flexible y su sentido arácnido ya hacía que le doliera a cabeza de tanto alertarle todo tipo de cosas, se llamó a Nikc para dar el veredicto final de los exámenes.

Tu condición física no podría estar mejor en este momento – dijo en tono alegre – pero en el examen de sangre unos valores están muy variados.

-¿cuáles? – pregunto Peter.

El área hormonal está muy dispareja, hay que hacer un examen más espesificos – dijo suspirando el doctor Connors – pero se puede hacer otro día, ¿qué tal mañana después del colegio?

-Eso sería genial, ¿entonces ya me puedo ir?

-Claro eres libre por ahora.

Peter salió corriendo muy feliz de la habitación queriendo reunirse lo más pronto posible con la tía Mey y sus amigos y sobre todo con Wade, dejo al doctor con Nikc en la sala.

-¿Enserio está bien? – pregunto con monotonía.

-Sí que no lo oíste, no hubiese sido por Wade lo más seguro es que Peter no hubiese sobrevivido – lo encaro mirándolo fijamente el único ojo visible – por eso déjalos en paz, ya han demostrado que son más fuertes que tú.

-Deadpool no es alguien de confianza – dijo dirigiendo a la puerta – mantén eso en mente – y salió dejando solo al doctor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llamado a sus amigos para decir que estaba bien y se dirigía a la casa donde vivía o más rápido posible, sentía su cuerpo algo entumecido debido a la falta de movilidad pero no era la gran cosa.

_No puedo creer que Wade allá hecho tal cosa, solo quiero darme prisa para ir a verlo, ¿estará aquí? ¿Será que lo llamo? No mejor que sea una sorpresa, y si no está, como sea lo espero en su departamento, lo más seguro es que llegue en la noche. _

Llego a su casa encontró todo cerrado y una nota pegada en la puerta de entrada.

"Ya que te fuiste de excursión y no dijiste nada, hice lo mismo la casa esta vacía y me lleve las llaves, ve donde Harry, MJ o si te parece mejor donde Wade, te llamare apenas vuelva, que este bien te quiere mucho tu tía Mey"

_¿No es genial mi tía?, no mueran de envidia jamás tendrán una así. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wade estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo pensando únicamente en Peter y preguntándose si estaría bien.

[Vamos galán nuestro lindo novio está bien, tu mismo lo viste como estaba mejorando después de el antídoto]

-Si, pero ya hace tres días sin ninguna noticia – dijo tristemente - ¿les cuesta mucho dejar un mensaje?

{Solo hay que tener fe y confiar en él, saben que es fuerte}

[Si como cuando le dijimos que se cuidara verdad, y mira como término]

{Si, pero no fue su culpa, estaba ayudando a su compañera}

[Y eso que importa, debería pensar un poco más en él antes que en los demás]

-Chicos dejen la pelea. Ya no tiene caso discutir por algo así a estas alturas– Wade fue ignorado completamente.

En este tipo de situaciones Wade agradecía que solo fueran dos los que quedaban de todas sus personalidades, pero aun así eran un gran dolor de cabeza, busco el arma en la mesa de noche para darse un tiro en la cabeza, ya después vería como limpiar el desastre, al menos así los podría callar al par por un rato mientras se sanaba, ya tenia el arma en la cien con los minipool suplicando que no lo hiciera ya que les dolería mucho, cuando ya estaba a punto de halar el gatillo el sonido del timbre lo distrajo completamente.

-¿Quién será nadie jamás toca la puerta? – dijo dejando el arma para ir a abrir.

[Seguramente es el fastidioso amigo de Peter, como molesta el crio]

{Al menos nos salvo de otro acto suicida}

-Cállense de una puta vez.

Se levanto para abrir cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta la estaban abriendo con llave desde afuera, solo habían dos llaves una de él que comúnmente siempre perdía y encontraba y otra que le dio a Peter, corrió hasta la entrada y hay estaba cerrando la puerta, el joven que lo tenia sin dormir de preocupación por tres días, lo abrazo cargándolo como si no pesara nada, muy feliz de verlo sano.

Peter se sorprendió mucho al sentirse despegado del suelo, pensaba que la casa estaría sola y que tendría que esperar a la llegada de su novio, se alegro mucho saber que no iba a pasar el resto del día solo, el mayor problema seria ir mañana a clases ya que sus libros estaban en casa, pero eso lo solucionaría después.

Cuando por fin toco el suelo fue para recibir un demandante beso por parte de Wade que lo abrazaba fuertemente para que no se alejara, paso sus manos por el cuello de su acompañante para profundizar el contacto, quedaron así unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al separar sus labios quedaron en la misma posición, mirándose a los ojos detenidamente, a Wade la parecía que hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía con tanta calma como cuando miraba los ojos de Peter, este se sentía protegido en el abrazo y los ojos café oscuro le daban la tranquilidad y el confort que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Gracias por salvarme – dijo en un susurro Peter.

-¿Cómo pensabas que te dejaría solo?

-Te amo Wade.

-Y yo a ti Peter.

Se volvieron a besar uniendo más sus cuerpos buscando el calor del otro, Wade camino con el joven aun en brazos hasta a habitación, recostó al adolecente en la cama quedando sobre él bajo a cuello repartiendo besos y mordidas dejando marcas al pasar, quito la camisa y afortunadamente no tenía el raje de sederman puesto debajo, paso lentamente por la piel suave del joven que solo suspiro de pacer por el contacto, se sorprendió cuando pool se detuvo para abrazarlo y una lagrima callo en su pecho desnudo.

-Estoy aquí Wade – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente – estoy contigo y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo riendo para disimular

-Por nada en especial.

El siguiente beso fue demándate sin esa necesidad de marcarlo, pero aun así todo era lento para disfrutar del momento que por fin compartían.

-Wade vas algo despacio.

-¿¡despacio!?, que paso con el niño virgen de hace ocho meses atrás – dijo riendo – no sé si te acuerdas per él decía "apaga la luz que me da vergüenza" - lo dijo con una voz chillona imitando la de Peter.

-Sí, pero no a apagaste.

-No, no lo hice.

Volvieron a besarse la bienvenida para después, la mano de Wade bajo hasta a entrepierna sobre la ropa, Peter pasaba las manos r a espalda desnuda de mayor acariciando cada cicatriz que se potaba, no se dio cuenta en que momento le habían quitado los pantalones, Pool levanto de la cama sentándolo en sus piernas, metió sus manos en la ropa interior masturbándolo mientras estimulaba la entrada.

-Estas muy estrecho Pety – dijo complacido – si me aguanto lo suficiente ¿crees que podrías ser virgen otra vez?

-Cálla… aaahhh – no pudo continuar os dedos de pool habían alcanzado el punto que o hacia enloquecer.

Como olvidar las reacciones de ese cuerpo bajo la con una mano ropa interior algo desesperado mientras seguía estimulando la estrada, podía sentir su miembro aprisionado en sus pantalones, dolía por la presión y la falta de atención, pero éter estaba muy ocupado en evitar correrse tan rápido como para atenderlo.

-Peter lo ciento pero no puedo aguantar mucho más – dijo sacando su falo.

-Está bien… AAAAAHHHHH - sintió como fue empujado sobre el miembro de pool.

Volvió a caer sobre la cama, donde los movimientos de Wade eran acelerados, dolía pero no lo diría después de tanto por fin estaban juntos y era segur que sería difícil separarlos, pasaron un momento en el ejercicio, hasta que llegaron a clímax, esperaron para recuperar el aire un sobre el otro, cuando su respiración se normalizo se alejaron que dando lado a lado mirando e techo.

-¿no te parece interesante el techo? – pregunto Wade en un momento.

-Si está muy interesante el día de hoy – respondió abrazándose a pool sin dejar de ver el techo.

* * *

Safire, Jissy2013, Ale, gracias por sus reviews me dan muchos ánimos de escribir.

Jade Wilson: ya seguro a partir de aquí vas a entender todo, gracias por seguir mi fic.

yusefan halackti fanny alejo: sin comentarios, pero gracias por leer.

Lenore: disfruta tus cinco minutos de fama, todos los merecen.

Annimo: Gracias.

KuroHaruka: no es mi culpa, es el teclado que no sirve.

**Otra cosa reúnan todo su chacra, ki, energía espiritual o cualquier cosa y me a mandan tengo exámenes. **


	8. Cosas que pasan

Si faltan letras es por mi teclado, cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Cosas que pasan

_Que hermoso día en esta ciudad, pool me volvió a llevar a clases ya enserio si sigo así seré la envidia de toda la institución, todos querían ver quien era la persona que conducía y la relación que tenia con migo, creo que ya estamos llamando algo la atención, y adivinen ya no tengo a mis amigos pegados las costillas, al fin me quitaron el castigo injusto, lo cual es genial por que la tía Mey llamo y dijo que se presento un problema y no regresaría hasta la próxima semana, y eso es ¡increíble!, una semana conviviendo con mi novio como pareja de recién casados por otra parte tengo que ir al_ _tricarrier a terminar con los exámenes que deje pendiente._

Siguió columpiándose entre los edificios, para luego subir al tricarrier cuando este volara cerca y bajo, y así alcanzarlo con su telaraña, de la ciudad se encargarían sus amigos, los cuales después de haber desertado se le alzaron enzima con un efusivo abrazo de oso y al cabo de un ratito más ya todo había pasado lo trataban completamente normal como si el hecho de estar inocente tanto tiempo n importara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya abordo comenzaron los análisis hormonales, pruebas de sangre en su mayoría, Peter no se metió en ningún, como sabía de su mutación y las posibles consecuencias análisis decidió solo sentarse a platicaba con el doctor Connors en su oficina mientras esperaban que los resultados estuvieran listo, aunque los giros de a conversación no le agradaban entre la mutación genética área en la que sabía defenderse hasta su sorprendente relación con el mercenario.

-Bien ya están los resultados – dijo al darse cuenta de la paginas que salían los papeles de la impresora.

-Qué bien – Peter se emocionó alfil sabrían lo que tenía.

El doctor miro los resultados pacientemente, viendo cada resultado que le sorprendía más cada que pasaba el tiempo, algo debió a ver salido mal en el laboratorio no podían variar tanto en tan poco periodo de tiempo, fue de un día para e otro, el silencio que se sintió desde que los resultados llegaron comenzaba a preocupar a Peter, ¿por qué el doctor aun no le decía nada al respecto? Tan mal había salido y ¿si era mortal?, solo le quedaba esperar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a que se decidiera hablar.

-Camina, sígueme rápido – dijo saliendo de la oficina con prisa.

Peter se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, con mucha intriga lo siguió por los que ahora le parecían interminables pasillos del tricarrier hasta por fin llegar a la enfermería, donde se continuaba con el ambiente pesado, por una orden del doctor Spiderman termino acostado en una camilla con el pulso acelerado debido al silencio entre ambos, _¿para qué coño es la máquina de ultrasonido?_

-Doctor dígame que ocurre – pregunto con la voz temblorosa – por favor.

-Tu resultado hormonal lanzo un resultado incluso más alto que la testosterona, que apuesto sin temor a equivocarme que sigue descendiendo – dijo secamente – súbete el traje, déjame ver tu vientre – Peter obedeció – ese resultado fue el estrógeno.

Peter pudo sentir frio gel en su vientre _¿Qué está buscando ahí? Porque mi estrógeno salga elevado no implica que tenga cambios en el cuerpo,_ otro silencio largo se sintió en la sala, que ya tenía al adolescente los nervios a flor de piel y no quería poner peor la situación, mientras el doctor solo miraba detenidamente la pantalla, absorto en lo que pudiera aparecer en esta, hasta que se sorprendió de sobremanera que cayó de la silla directo al suelo, a Peter casi se le sale el corazón por la boca con esa reacción, ya no podía más con tanta intriga.

-¿Qué tanto sabes del cuerpo humano Peter? – pregunto mientras regresaba al asiento.

-Lo suficiente – respondió aun asustado.

-Sabes de ultrasonidos, ¿cómo distinguir las cosas?

-Si – Connors volteo la pantalla para que el adolecente la pudiera ver, y volvió a colocar el aparato en su vientre.

-¿Qué hace eso ahí? – podía ver claramente algo que sobraba, _eso es… eso es… ¿eso es una matriz?_ \- ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? volviste a mutar, esto debe venir de ese problema.

-Ningún tipo de araña cambia de sexo, eso lo se mejor yo que nadie – dijo gritando bastante histérico.

-Calma, legalmente todo comenzamos como mujeres, después es que nos distinguimos – dijo para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-ESO NO EXPLICA NADA DE LO QUE OCURRE – estaba al borde del desmayo.

En ese momento entro Nikc para ver cómo había resultado todo con respecto al héroe problema, tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió lo que su único ojo presenciaba, que esperaba conseguir el doctor con la máquina de ultrasonidos en el vientre del joven y porque a cara de espanto que tenían ambos en ese momento.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué diablos está pasando?

Ambos se calmaron y de golpe quedando callados inmediatamente, solo mirando al recién llegado con gran sorpresa abriendo los ojos mientras buscan algo bueno y creíble que decir, ¿estaría bien decirle la verdad? ¿Qué hará cuando se entera?

-Bueno es solo parte de solos exámenes – dijo el doctor – es que Peter tiene un útero.

-¿QUUEEE? – no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban - ¿cómo es esto posible?

-Estamos investigando.

-Más les vales aclarar todo este asusto – dijo apuntando con el dedo a doctor – quiero que termines con deadpool – demando de golpe.

-No. No creas que voy a terminar así por así – se defendió.

-No entiendes lo que podría pasar ¿verdad? – le regaño - terminas con él o…

-¿o qué? ¿Qué puede hacer? Fui héroe antes de S.H.I.E.L.D y perfectamente puedo seguir siéndolo y solo.

-Vamos a clamarnos un poco, creo que será mejor que te vayas por ahora, te pasare un informe después – Nikc se fue porque necesitaba disparar su arma contra algo para poder relajarse un poco - además ni siquiera sabemos si es fértil – grito el doctor para que escuchara.

-¿Enserio? Cree que podría ser estéril – aquellas palabras lo llenaron de ilusión.

-No, pero necesitaba que se fuera, tendrás que convencer a pool de usar protección, pero si are más análisis, por ahora puedes irte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, como podría explicarle a Wade lo ocurrido o peor como convencerlo de usar protección, por primera vez deseaba que su tía estuviera en casa, Así se podrían poner unas cuadras de por medio entre uno y el orto lo demás se resolvería después, como podía pasarle esto cuando iba a estar una linda semana a solas con su creativo novio, y pensaba que estar bajo vigilancia era frustrante.

_¿Será que si explico todo lo comprenderá? no lo más seguro en que quiera tener un bebe pool casi de inmediato conociéndolo, pero no quiero mentirle en primer lugar porque no sé cómo hacerlo, en segundo seria descubierto muy rápido, Dios mío que voy hacer._

No pudo seguir con su monologo interno por las sirenas de las patrullas ¿Por qué era siempre él el más cercano para resolver los problemas?, no bastaban con los que ya tenía en su vida personal, caro que no, ¿por qué a quien le va importar que as clases de biología se vallan a carajo? A nadie, a nadie le interesa que un hombre de la noche a la mañana pueda tener hijos en propio cuerpo, _aunque en realidad fueron tres semanas y algo, pero no importa sigue siendo descabellado, _no era como si tuviera más opciones tenía que ser un héroe y buen vecino el hombre araña

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en el departamento esperando al mercenario mientras limpiaba un poco, y su tía dice que él es un desordenado si tan solo pudiera ver el departamento de Wade sencillamente e daría algo, a veces podía encontrar pizza pegada al techo, caro todo depende de grado de aburrimiento que tenga en ese momento, le causaba risa, claro que cuando él se encontraba ahí siempre se comportaba mejor, como intentando dar una impresión cuando e sabía perfectamente con quien trataba, pero se agradecía e intento de cambiar por amor.

Había comprado protección antes de llegar si no lo podía convencer por las buenas un par de amenazas y una regla nueva bastarían para convencerlo, pudo escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, había llegado más temprano de lo previsto, Salió para recibirlo claro con los nervios a flor de piel, en realidad no le tenía miedo pero pool era pool podía dar reacciones algo exageradas y eso es lo que quería evitar.

Sin poder evitarlo Wade lo abrazo levantándolo, pero se dio cuenta de la poca disposición que tenía el adolecente, lo miro extrañado bajándolo lentamente, tenía una sonrisa algo triste y no le miraba directamente a los ojos, la cosa no le pinto muy bien a partir de ese punto, concia a si novio suficiente para saber que su linda pareja tenía importante algo que decirle y no le agradaba.

-Que te pasa lindura – dijo amablemente.

[Que idiota te va a abandonar, hasta aquí nos llegó la relación tan prefecta que tenemos]

_**Cállate eso no ayuda nada**_

{No perdamos la cabeza, literalmente, no creo que sea eso, hay que esperar}

[Como si la paciencia fuera a resolver el problema]

-Y tengo algo importante que decirte – contesto el más joven.

[jajajajajajaja, hasta aquí llegamos, jajajajajaja te lo dije]

-Cuéntame – dijo con una sonrisa torcida por la preocupación.

Peter se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Wade, se sintió mal porque la conversación había dado un giro por el cual no tenía nada que ver, no había amenazado a Nikc por nada, tenía que arreglarlo.

-Sobre los exámenes – dijo para ya no preocuparlo - por lo que me inyecto el octopus, ya tengo algunos resultados.

{Ja lo sabía, no podía terminar con nosotros, se los dije} dijo el minipool con superioridad.

[Como digas pero cállate]

-El doctor sabe que te tengo como pareja, así que recomendó que… que mientras no se tenga nada concreto – serró los ojos fuertemente – dijo que era mejor usar protección mientras tanto.

_**¿Cómo coño es que tenemos un novio tan jodidamente lindo?**_

Fue un respiro de alivio, por un segundo pensó que su personalidad tenia, pero ponerse así para decir eso, era como que demasiado, no lo iba a negar no le agradaba mucho usar un condón, le gustaba sentir al menor, su calor y la forma tan deliciosa en que lo succionaba cuando hacían el amor y llenarlo con su esencia para marcarlo de alguna manera, ya que los chupones no le duraban casi sobra la piel debido a la capacidad de regeneración que tenía, pero también se preocupaba mucho por él, lo había hecho cambiar de buena manera, lo quería, lo amaba, y lo protegería, aunque se metiera en su vida íntima, soporto casi un mes si él y después de todo era solo por un tiempo ¿no?.

-Pety eso no importa – dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

[¿Cómo que no importa? ¿Si estas yendo bien o te limpio los idos]

-¿De verdad no importa? – le había sorprendido que lo tomara tan bien.

{Está perfecto que diga eso, no vez que Peter ya se siente mal como para reclamarle}

Sé que mis reacciones siempre son exageradas, pero por ti ¿que no sería capaz de hacer?

-Te amo Wade – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo a ti – respondió besándolo – que te arece si salimos a cenar, me pagaron muy bien hoy – dijo sacando su tarjeta.

Básicamente por una orden Wade primero se dio un baño y se vistió "presentable" después sí pudieron salir, no sería un lugar muy elegante solo ara pasar un rato diferente, aunque era difícil una pareja de hombres, un adolecente y un mayor que estaba todo cicatrizado llamaba bastante la atención aunque usara una caucha para intentar cubrirse, dejando todo eso de lado a Peter le era muy divertido estar así con su novio, siempre lo hacia reír con sus locuras y lo sorprendía con sus detalles, era único en todos los aspectos y eso le gustaba.

* * *

Gracias por seguir mi fic.


	9. Ojala que no

Si faltan letras es por mi teclado, cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Ojala que no

_Ha pasado un mes desde que me pase una semana en el departamento de Wade, fue genial en todo el tiempo jugando, riendo y en encuentros sexuales algo frustrantes por los condones, pero muy intensos, después de eso mi tía regreso, algo triste dejar a pool la verdad quería pasar más tiempo con él, me encanto a convivencia de recién casados, por otro lodo desde hace como una semana me comenzó una acides estomacal horrible es muy fastidioso y me da mucho sueño últimamente, me he dormido incluso en clases, hasta Harry esta preocupado por mí, bueno dejando eso de lado para variar hay que salvar a las personas de esta linda ciudad. _

Fue a salvar a una mujer que estaba distraída en medio de la calle y a su pequeño bebe en la carriola, de un camión que se acercaba con velocidad, eran los accidentes más comunes hasta el punto de pensar que lo hacían a propósito solo para llamar a atención de los medios ¿o es que acaso su madre no les enseño a mirar a los lados antes de pasar la calle?, aunque perdían el tiempo ese tipo de noticias ya no fueran muy buscadas.

Apenas tocaron el suelo spiderman se mareo por el movimiento realizado, también eso comenzaba tornarse fastidioso, se trepo al edificio mas cercano y comenzó a buscar un ovillo de telaraña no degradable que había hecho hacia un par de días para poder dormir mientras trabaja, los había dejado en barios puntos de la ciudad para asegurarse de no volver a gastar mas telaraña, lo bueno es que no llamaban casi la atención, solo miraban arriba cuando había un problema y así poder divisar a los héroes.

El héroe se acomodo dentro del ovillo ubicado en la esquina de una callejuela sin salida, lo suficientemente alto como para que no le arrojaran nada, las pocas aves de la ciudad llegaban a robar algunos hilos, lo mas seguro era para terminar de hacer sus nidos, la entrada era lateral pero daba a la esquena para que no se pudiera ver hacia adentro, lo cual dejaba poco espacio para entrar o salir, claro si eras lo suficientemente flexible, era bastante cómodo y acolchado, completamente blanco y enhebrado, siempre se dormía rápidamente en ese lugar, ya que se sentía muy seguro ahí.

Su mente divago un rato entre las pruebas que no le hacían desde hace dos semanas en espera de ver si había algún tipo de avances si dejaban que las cosas fluyeran solas, aunque de su nueva condición de normal no tenia nada, la constante habladuría de Nick de lo que re correcto y lo que debía hacer para seguir siendo un héroe, puras estupideces en especial por que todas tenían en medio un alejamiento a mil kilómetros de pool que no le agradaban y lo mejor de todo el hecho de estar tan divertido con Wade en la semana que paso con el, lo mejor fue la cena fuera de la casa el día que le dio de la protección, de verdad se esperaba otra reacción pero como siempre le terminaba demostrando que lo que sentían era verdadero y es por eso que lucharía, se quedo dormido pensando en ese día.

Flashback

Habían llegado a un restaurante no muy costoso, de esa manera no habría mucha gente de alcurnia para criticar la apariencia de Wade, buen plan, pero grabe error el restaurante estaba lleno, apenas entraron al lugar todos voltear a ver las cicatrices en el rostro de pool, los cual no le gustó mucho a ninguno de los dos, los murmullos comenzaron y era obvio cuál era su tema de conversación, no se molestaron en disimular ni un poco.

-Si quieres nos vamos a otro sitio Wade – dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

Si tú quieres comer aquí, pues aquí vamos a comer y los demás se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda – dijo en tono seguro – además ellos no entienden lo apuesto que soy.

-Si tienes toda a razón eres el hombre más guapo de mundo – dijo abrazándose a él.

Los murmullos aumentaron de intensidad con la cariñosa acción, miradas recriminan tés y risas burlas por todos los lados, Peter se sintió algo intimidado, no era como si le interesara las opiniones ajenas, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser señalado siendo Peter Parker como cuando era spiderman, se sintió fuera de lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida Wade, se podían meter con el pero no con su lindo novio.

Caminaron hasta su respectiva mesa, donde se sentaron aún bajo la mirada recriminante de todos los presentes, ¿que acaso las parejas homosexuales ya no eran rechazadas?, Peter se sentía muy incómodo con todo lo corrido y se removía inquieto en su silla, tal vez salir a comer no allá sido tan buena idea.

-Cálmate lindura, todo está bien, estas con migo que no se te olvide – dijo Wade dándole confianza

-Si lo se, es que no estoy acostumbrado, es todo – respondió Peter con timidez.

-¿Qué les sirvo a los señores? – pregunto el camarero que había llegado a la mesa, sin poder evitar mirar extraño a Wade.

-A mí – comenzó Wade – me traerá unos espaguetis con albóndigas con muchas, muchas albóndigas.

Peter se extrañó, a pool aunque le gustaba la carne odiaba as albóndigas a muerte, no le parecía correcto que a algo tan perfecto y sagrado como lo era a carne, la hicieran pasar por semejante calvario, molida, condimentada, amasada como si fuera pan, moldeada en pelotas, para que al final la juntaran con una salsa mal pensada, lo único salvable es que las freían antes de echarlas a la salsa, pero eso no le parecía suficiente.

-A mí me trae por favor un corte de carne – el camarero se fue a buscar los platos - ¿Qué vas a hacer con las albóndigas?, esas cosas no te gustan.

-Ya lo veras Pety – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Conversaron un momento, mientras esperaban a que la comida llegara a la mesa, Peter estaba completamente intrigado por lo que aria Wade con las albóndigas, el pensamiento daba vueltas en su mente una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz ni un momento hasta el punto de inorar las palabras de pool le estaba costando mucho compartir el momento, con esa incertidumbre en medio.

Cuando la comida llego con una cantidad bastante elevada de albóndigas, como se había pedido, Wade comió solamente el espagueti, dejando a un lado la carne, mientras Peter seguía mirándolo, dejando intacta su comida, las personas alrededor aún seguían hablando a murmullos de ellos, pero Peter estaba más interesado en lo que hacía su novio.

Después de comer todo la pasta, tomo la cuchara y una albóndiga y apunto dentro de la cartera abierta de una señora de las primeras que comenzaron con la habladuría, como su puntería era certera no fallo el tiro, dejando muy sorprendido a adolecente.

-No hagas eso, es esta mal – le regaño el adolecente.

-¿Que?, ellos fueron comenzaron todo, que no se te olvide – contesto como si fuera obvio

-Te estas comportando como un niño, deja …

-Mira a esa señora con escote – dijo señalando a una señora no muy lejos de su mesa que los miraba con desdén - ¿quieres que pruebe mi puntería?

-Wade no …

-¡Tarde! – la albóndiga ya iba en trayectoria – finge que no has visto nada.

El grito de la señra alerto a todo el restaurante, Peter se llenó de nervios pero al mismo tiempo le dio mucha risa vera a mujer gritando y dando saltos para sacarse la carne de entre sus senos, Wade aprovechó la confusión haciendo caer un lluvia de albóndigas a las personas presentes, la confusión y los gritos llenaron el lugar, algunos salieron corriendo a la calle, Peter se encantó con todo, se estaba muriendo de risa a ver a todos saltando, jamás se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa y no tenia que, Wade iba a estar ahí para hacer lo que él no se atrevía.

Cuando se acabaron las albóndigas ya no había más diversión en el lugar, Wade llamo la atención de Pety y salieron del lugar entre risas, juego he imitando a los aficionados a bailarines, en la calle los miraron como si fueran un par de locos, peo eso no les importaba.

Fin Flashback

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se despertó por el sonido de su celular, le tenía puesto despertador a barias horas del día y la noche en caso que le tocara patrulla a esa hora, para cualquier emergencia posible en la ciudad o como Peter, por si se quedaba dormido en cualquier sitio así no se metería en tantos problemas, cosa que funcionaba a medias.

Tenía que dar nuevas muestras para las investigación de Connors para su nueva condición, no era como si le fastidiara, pero si las cosas seguían por donde iban, tendría que explicarle todo a Wade todo lo ocurrido, cual sería un problema, hacerle entender los nuevos cambios en su cuerpo seria complicado y mas conociéndolo, aunque ya no era como antes, pero le preocupaba el hecho de tener que soportar a pool pidiendo un bebe a cada rato, _por que si lo va a hacer de eso no tengo la menor duda_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía un deja vu solo que sin la relajación de la primera vez, la oficina del doctor Connors ya se le comenzaba a ser medio traumática al adolecente pues hay se había enterado de su nuevo atributo, en la espera del resultado esta vez en total un silencio casi dramático para el momento, si solo eran unas muestras, Peter se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás en la silla casi al borde de un colapso, mientras el doctor tamborileaba con los dedos la mesa en espera de los resultados, que de cierta forma se comendaban a tardar en llegar.

Por fin la impresora comenzó a funcionar, pero en vez de relajar el ambiente lo tenso más, con algo de nerviosismo el doctor miro cada resultado, comprobando para su desgracia lo que menos quería que pasara.

Apenas había llegado Peter a la enfermería le había hecho un resumen de cómo se había sentido hasta ese día, lo cual lo incomodo bastante cada que explicaba un síntoma, la sospecha fue plantada en su mente pero desechada de inmediato, mas por deseo que por la realidad, pero ahora con los resultados en las manos podía decir que no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

-¿Peter y Wade se cuidaron en todo momento? – tenia que indagar sin alterar mucho al joven.

-Si, yo se lo pedí y él no se opuso en ningún momento, ¿por que la pregunta?

-Según tus exámenes yo podría decir lo contrario – dijo en un susurro – por que no vamos a la enfermería para confirmar cualquier caso.

Peter había comenzado a odiar ir a ver al doctor Connors, el estar sobre el tricarrier, el hecho de haberse convertido en un héroe, como el hecho de querer ayudar a las personas le podía traer tantos problemas en lo que llevaba de vida y el hecho de que esas palabras le afectaran tanto, ir a la enfermera según su experiencia no era la mejor acción que podía hacer, pero no tenia muchas opciones, en completo silencio acompaño al doctor por los otra vez interminables pasillos.

Las mismas acciones se repitieron, solo que esta vez no fueron necesarias las palabras, Peter se sentía nervioso y muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar, pero le comenzaba a dar sueño y no era el mejor momento para dormir.

_Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, solamente fue una vez y fue cuando apenas salí de la enfermería, mi cuerpo no se pudo haber adaptado tan rápido, o si. _

-Si quieres puedes dormir yo te avisare cuando termine – dijo calmado Connors, lo menos que quería es que el adolecente se desmayara en medio del ultrasonido.

-Si esta bien, gracias.

Como si de una orden se tratara Peter se quedo inmediatamente dormido sobre la camilla mientras el doctor siguió con el examen, vio fijamente la pantalla no muy sorprendido ya con lo que se encontró en esta, ¿Cómo decírselo al joven?, o lo que era peor ¿Cómo comunicárselo a Nick a estas alturas? La cosa se estaba complicando muy rápido para el gusto de cualquiera.

* * *

Díganme uno o dos niños, cuantos quieren.

Quiero Reviews, ¿me dejan si?

Gracias por leer


	10. Revelaciones

Revelaciones

El ruido que al principio parecía lejano iba en aumento hasta el punto de comenzar a incomodar su sueño e impedir que siguiera durmiendo plácidamente, sintió una cinta alrededor de su vientre ero decidió ignorarla para oír la conversación, pudo distinguir a vos de Fury y de e doctor Connors decidió no abrir los ojos para poder escuchar que parecía ser una discusión, _¿En qué momento lego Nick? Solo espero que no que valla a exagera._

Eso realmente no importa en este momento, hay que decirle de su estado actual, hay que sacarlo de las calles de la ciudad hasta que saga de su embarazo – pedía Connors.

_¿Yo estoy embarazado? _

\- Fue él quien decidió ser un héroe – contestó con simpleza

\- Tal vez, pero eso fue antes, no entiendes hay cosas más importantes en este momento, estamos hablando de una vida – las voces comenzaban a aumentando de tono lentamente.

\- Escúchame, sé qué te parece algo injusto, pero es lo mejor entiende que el otro padre es deadpool el mercenario más buscado de S.H.I.E.L.D, que crees que pasaría si ese niño nace – respondió en el mismo tono neutral

\- Lo dices como si fuera un hecho que él bebe sería una amenaza inminente.

\- Esto no es tu elección

\- Hay que decirle, con o sin tu aprobación

\- Si le dices serás encerrado por dar información clasificada a alguien que no tiene el nivel necesario –

La conversación del estaba yendo a un lado que no le estaba gustando para nada, ya tenía sospechas de su estado per decidió ignorarlas por el tiempo era muy corto y todo había pasado muy rápido, cm para que la nueva mutación se adatara y lo dejara en estado solo por una vez sin protección o al menos eso quería pensar, pero ya estaba todo hecho y no había marcha atrás, pero no pensó en que Nick reaccionaria en un sentid tan negativa, incluso a tal punto, e parecía demasiado incuso ara alguien como Nick.

\- Tú no tienes derecho de hacer esto, ¿y que paneas hacer, ah? ¿planeas solamente practicarle un aborto?

\- Un aborto ¿para qué?, es un héroe en algún momento recibirá un mal golpe y adiós problema.

Peter se enojó y apretó los puños para evitar levantarse de la camilla y golpear a su superior, tenías ganas de llorar pero se contuvo sintió su corazón dentro de su pecho latir más rápido por el enojo y la frustración, al mismo tiempo pudo sentir la mano del doctor en su hombro, como dándole apoyo en ese momento.

\- Vete de la enfermería, ahora – exigió el Connors.

\- ¿Le dirás? – el único ojo visible de Nick lo amenazo sin dudarlo.

\- No, pero sal.

Se dio vuelta sin decir más nada, saliendo de la enfermería como si nada importante hubiera pasado y lo corrido un momento atrás hubiera sido lo más común de mundo, cosa de todos los días, elegir por algo tan estúpido como lo era el origen de sus padres, la vida de un bebe, que aún no había nacido, sin tomar en cuenta más nada que sus propios intereses, Peter se sintió solo en ese momento.

\- Ya se fue, puedes abrir los ojos Peter – dijo con vos más tranquila Connors.

\- Como supo que estaba despierto – pregunto con la voz ahogada por las ganas de llorar.

\- Tu bebe se movió mucho – dijo mirando a la pantalla de ultrasonido – yo diría que tienes cuatro semanas aunque esta no es mi área de trabajo.

\- ¿Pero como es posible la vez que lo hicimos sin protección me hicieron exámenes al siguiente día?

\- Es por eso mismo, un examen de sangre dura 14 días en arrojar un resultado positivo.

\- Entiendo – Peter miro la pantalla mirando la pequeña motita negra se podía apreciar, no entendía como el doctor podía saber que estaba despierto mirando eso.

\- Tienes que cuidarte más, de ahora en adelante y tienes que decirle a pool.

\- No puedo, él no está aquí, se fue a una misión larga desde hace una semana y no sé cuándo vuelve.

\- Esto está mal, él podría protegerte mejor, pero mientras tanto solo podemos fingir y tienes que cuidarte.

\- Está bien – Peter volvió a mirar la pantalla, sintiéndose raramente feliz - ¿es uno solo?

\- Si, solo es uno, pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, yo te voy a ayudar.

Se quedaron hablando de la nueva condición de Peter y los posibles problemas y malestares, entre medicinas y planes contra las órdenes de Fury que había dado de manera tan injusta, para evaluar paulatinamente el embarazo, si llamar mucho a atención de lo que hacían, debían vigilarlo ya que era más arriesgado por el simpe hecho de ser el primer embarazo de un hombre, se crearon una complicada estrategia, menos mal Peter sabía algo de como burlar a seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D, también era preocupante como actuaria su cuerpo de ese momento en adelante con todas sus obligaciones, pasaron una buen rato hablando hasta que las respectivas rondas que spiderman debía realizar, se separaron con algo de pena y reocupación.

_Es bueno tener a alguien de mi lado en este momento, pero creo que me pondré en contacto también con Tony si las cosas se ponen peor, después de todo entre los héroes él es el mala conducta solo por no obedecer a Nick ciegamente, me pregunto si e comportamiento será contagioso._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba su grupo completo en una lucha contra escorpión que los tenia mal a peor, el villano había tomado a una rehén, en un descuido e intento de huida, la chica quedo muy cerca de escorpión, que no dudo en atraparla para tener ventaja y usara de escudo humano, los héroes estaban de manos atadas, no podían hacer mucho porque le tenía su espina venenosa en el cuello y cualquier movimiento en faso podría hacer una catástrofe.

La mente de Peter trabajaba al 100% para buscar una solución donde nadie saliera herido, pero sin mucho éxito y si no planeaba algo rápido Nova seguro haría algo muy estúpido, por suerte estaban en medio de la calle, donde había más espacio y materiales que le dieran alguna idea, mirando a todas partes en busca de una solución y la encontró.

Escorpión estaba muy cerca de una alcantarilla quien se atrevería, ya todo estaba bien planeado.

\- pawer man necesitamos que nos cubras, con polvo o lo que sea – comenzó a repartir órdenes.

\- Nova ven acá, White tiger mantenlo ocupado – sin bacilar todos obedecieron, como le agradaba ser el líder en momento así.

Después de estar tapados por una nube de polvo, Nova se metió por la alcantarilla para estar cerca escorpión, quien estaba algo entretenido y no vería e acercamiento por los pies, así pues Nova salió disparado de a alcantarilla levándose con a la chica asustada, el escorpión a verse sin defensa intento escapar, emprendiendo la huida a pie, pero spiderman no permitiría que huyera tan fácilmente, fue hasta el auto más cercano para levantarlo y lanzarlo a su enemigo, él villano lo podía resistir sin problemas, por es no tenía que estar muy preocupado.

En cualquier otro momento e simple hecho de levantar una auto no le hubiera supuesto mayor esfuerzo, tomando el carro por el para choques delantero se dispuso a levantarlo como siempre lo había hecho, pero sintió una corriente en su vientre bajo seguido de un punzante dolor, cosa que le asusto mucho, dejo automáticamente el intento de levantar el carro y cay de rodillas sujetando su vientre con mucho miedo.

_Como es posible que tenga tanto miedo de perderte, si tan solo hace unas horas ni siquiera sabía que existías, no eres más que una manchita negra, por el momento_ comenzó a llorar ahí donde estaba sentado_ no quiero perderte y no lo are, así me tenga que escapar de __S.H.I.E.L.D, sé que estaremos bien, depues de todo estaremos con Wade, él nos va a proteger, te aseguro._

El mundo dejo de existir, sencillamente había algo de mayor importancia en el momento, que ni siquiera la ciudad, nada sería más importante a partir de ese momento, solo su nueva familia, no noto cuando sus compañeros habían atrapado a escorpión y se acercaban a l no muy contentos, mientras que Peter estaba absorto en su vientre.

\- ¿qué demonios paso? – pregunto White tiger enojada

\- Yo… no es nada – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Aja, cada día estas actuando más raro, aún más para ser tú – lo volvió a atacar.

\- Lo ciento no volverá a pasar – dijo levantándose con mucho cuidado, por si tenía más dolor.

Se fue con su telaraña a un edificio cercano para alejarse de todo por un momento, sentía que debía protegerse mejor y si sus amigos obedecían a Nick no tendrían sentido arriesgarse a decirles la verdad o mirado por otro lado estarían en problemas por enterarse, pero fue seguido por sus inoportunos compañeros.

\- Estoy bien chicos, déjenme solo – les dijo con calma.

\- No, no lo estás y nos dirás ahora que es lo que te ocurre - pawer man.

\- Hay cosas, que ocultas son mejores pero si no se confía en los amigos para apoyarse entre ellos, no tienes nada iron fist.

\- Se lo que quieren decir, pero no lo entenderían – dijo caminando lejos de ellos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para tratar con este si no quiere hablar – dijo Nova – además que tendría de interesante la vida de este, como si no tuviéramos mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparnos por estar pendiente a lo que deja de hacer – dijo burlándose.

Spiderman se comenzaba a ponerse sentimental, porque sus hormonas le tenían que jugar de tan mala manera, se tuvo que quitar la máscara para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, cosa que sobresalto a todos los presentes que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

\- Oye que te pasa solo estoy jugando – dijo Nva para animarlo, mientras Peter se terminaba de secar as lágrimas.

Muy bien es hora de hacer las cosas de otra forma – dijo iron fist ya un poco cansado de todo - ¿qué relación tienes con deadpool? – os demás podrían jurar que era la primera vez que lo veían actuando de ese modo.

\- ¿ha que te refieres? – se comenzó a preocupar – que relación puedo tener con ese mercenario.

\- Que deadpool no se preocupa por nadie, no fue raro que preguntara por ti el día que nos dio una paliza.

Todas las miradas acusadoras cayeron sobre la araña, quien retrocedía lentamente como si de animales rabiosos se tratara, se sentía contra la espada y la pared, sin mucho contratiempo comenzó a correr para dar inicio a el juego del gato y el ratón claro que con mucha desventaja.

La persecución no duro mucho tiempo, a verdad se había terminado entregando por que no podía usar su fuerza y tampoco quería que sus compañeros la usaran contra él y lastimaran a su pequeño, aunque de todas formas debería ir a ver al doctor para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Se encontraba sentado en un tejado, con todos sus amigos alrededor con los brazos cruzados, como una madre regañando a su hijo, ellos estaban jadeando por el cansancio de haberlo perseguido por casi toda la ciudad y se notaban que no estaban nada contentos.

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto White tiger – comienza a hablar.

\- Ok, yo… bueno yo… ESTY SALIENDO CON DEADPOOL - lo dijo rápido, gritándolo y con os ojos cerrados.

Jamás pensaron por nada del mundo que escucharían tal cosa, como era posible que spiderman estuviera saliendo con alguien fuera de la ley, sus mentes quedaron en blanco no consiguieron tener una teoría lógica para que ello dos terminaran juntos.

\- De muchas cosas que podía pasar, no me esperaba esto – dijo Nova

\- Yo si me lo esperaba - comento iron fist – pero no explica lo del carro, ¿Por qué n o levantaste?

\- ¡Ha! Eso, buen es una historia larga y enredada – _no quiero hablar de eso, no por ahora al menos._

\- Hay mucho tiempo.

Ya no tenía muchas opciones, resumió lo más posible casi un año de relación, lo menos específico posible, hasta su estado actual de chico embarazado, seguro sus amigos necesitarían terapia al terminar de contar todo, pero es se arreglaría después, también coto lo ocurrido con Nick y otros problemas como el hecho de que pool no estaba para ayudar.

\- Esto sí que es increíble – comento Nova – más lo de Nick, ¿en verdad dijo eso?

\- Si, y no los quería involucra, pero ustedes insistieron y ahora están en las mismas condiciones que yo – les comento spiderman.

\- Pero estas muy equivocado si te vamos a dejar solo a partir de ahora – comento White tiger arecia enojada, pero la verdad era otra.

\- ¿Lo dicen enserio?

Pues claro necesitas ayuda y debemos proteger a quien lo necesita y tú necesitas ayuda – dijo alegremente pawer man.

Crearon un plan para no dejar que Peter hiciera rondas solo y poder cuidarlo, todos se preocuparon por su amigo que nuevamente estaba llorando de alegría, por el apoyo de sus compañeros, solo debían esterar a que deadpool volviera para armar un mejor plan, pero de cualquier modo ya se estaba haciendo frente a problema.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic y sus reviwes


	11. Emociones

Si faltan letras es culpa de teclado, cualquier otro error es mío.

* * *

Emociones

_Saben a pasado otro mes desde que me entere que estaba embarazado, aun suena raro no importa cuántas veces lo diga, Wade no ha dado señales de vida aun. En cuanto a mi bueno, no me han dejado solo en mis misiones, lo cual me agrada jamás pensé que me ayudaran tanto, yo por otro lado estoy de atoque, no me pueden decir media palabra porque me dan ganas de llorar, mis mareos matutinos se ha vuelto en vómitos matutinos y me siento de mal a peor, la tía Mey está cada vez más preocupada y creo que ya sospecha algo y eso me preocupa, esto se está complicando mucho. En cuanto Nick está más molesto de lo normal, ya que su gran plan no ha dado ningún fruto, enserio esperaba que perdiera al bebe en una batalla. _

\- Joven Parker preste atención por favor – hablaba el profesor.

\- Si, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

\- Ya he escucho decir eso varias veces Parker – dijo volviendo a la clase.

Continuaron con la clase, ya no se distraía tanto, pero a veces se quedaba dormido en medio de una clase comúnmente era en las más largas, tediosas y aburridas como lo era historia, no tenía mucho ánimo de nada y no toleraba los aromas fuertes, hasta Harry y MJ se habían perchado de su gran cambio, no solo por el hecho de que sus hormonas lo traían loco sino del lento cambio corporal, como lo era su piel y cabello.

Continuaron con las clases, pero ese día era especialmente preocupante ya que toca clase de gimnasia y era Peter comúnmente el blanco más fácil para las burlas y pelotas, de casi toda la escuela, pero se redujo cuando sus amigos lo comenzaron a acompañar para mantenerlo lejos de pool y ahora lo hacen para cuidarlo de verdad, aún más cuando jugaban quemados en la clase, porque el pegarle era normal y no traía amonestaciones a nadie, pero no habían jugado desde hace tiempo lo cual aliviaba la situación pero los que sabían de la condición de Peter esperaba que siguiera así hasta el final del embarazo, ya se vería que excusa ponían por el vientre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Muy bien jóvenes holgazanes – la voz del profesor se escucha en todo el gimnasio – es hora de hacer algo entretenido, que tal un juego.

\- Juguemos a los quemados – _claro grandiosa idea Flash _

\- Me pares buena idea – apoyo el entrenador – además hace tiempo no jugamos.

Los amigos de Peter lo miraron de forma preocupada, sabían a la perfección que él seria el principal objetivo de los pelotazos de la mayoría, así que decidieron protegerlo, ya que sabían a la prefación que no se arriesgaría a que sospecharan de él como Spiderman, si lo había hecho hasta el momento cambiaría por él bebe. El profesor dividió el grupo en dos dejando como era de costumbre a los más débiles de un solo lado.

Parecía injusto y era de muchas formas, pero así era el profesor, según su logia cavernaria si no tenía fuerza no tenía nada, el juego comenzó los del grupo de Peter empezaron a caer uno por uno sin remedio alguno, sus amigos agarraban y esquivaban las pelotas, habiendo veces en que lo terminaban halando y empujando para hacerlo esquivar las peltas, pero al final solo quedo él contra un grupo de cinco contrincantes.

El primer en intentar acertarle con la pelota fue Flash, cosa que Peter esquivo con facilidad dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, en especial a sus compañeros héroes quienes pensaban que él no haría nada para protegerse pero se equivocaron, el juego siguió pero Peter no estaba para eso, sin delicadeza ni ánimos para estar ahí, tomo las pelotas y las devolvió cada pelota acertando el golpe con gran precisión y en menos de un minuto quedo solo en la cacha dejando a todos sorprendidos, unos aplausos se oyeron para felicitarlo, pero salió corriendo en dirección al baño mientras se tapaba la boca, fue demasiado movimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Quien diría que te defenderías así en clase de gimnasia JAJAJAJAJA – dijo Luke.

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos en una misma mesa en el comedor recordando lo ocurrido en la clase anterior.

\- Si y vieron la cara de Flash – lo apoyaba San – no lo podía creer, por cierto Peter ¿quieres salsa de ajo?

\- Por ultima vez, me da nauseas – decía cansado, desde que descubrió lo sensible que se había vuelto con los olores no dejaba de fastidiarlo – más te vale quedarte quieto, porque aun te puedo golpear.

Siguieron burlándose por un bueno rato de Peter, hasta que llegaron MJ y Harry que el tema quedó muerto, pero aun con indirectas que incomodaban mucho al Joven embarazado y sus amigos que los miraban raro en todo momento, un celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que todos los presentes sacaran sus aparatos, uno a uno fueron guardando el aparato con desilusión, menos Peter que tenía una gran sonrisa y los ojos perdidos en el mensaje.

\- Wade ya volvió – dijo levantándose de la silla para irse a buscarlo.

\- ¿Espera un momento a donde crees que vas? – la voz de Eiva lo detuvo en seco – aun tienes clases y exámenes el día de hoy.

\- Lo sé pero, tengo que hablar con el – dijo como queja.

\- Después lo haces, él no se ira pronto así que cálmate.

De mala gana volvió a sentarse lo habían regañado de algo sin importancia, ¿_cómo es posible que sea más importante las clases que decirle a Pool de mi estado actual? Es que Eiva está loca que. Tengo que decirle a Wade que va a hacer papá y que necesito ayuda._

Sin muchas más opciones y bajo la atenta mirada de Eiva que no lo perdía de vista, se quedó en clases y fue un completo desastre, no prestaba atención y se la pasaba mirando el teléfono ignorando por completo a los profesores, solo esperaba con ansias la hora de salir, ara ir a encontrarse con Wade y explicarle todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spiderman se hallaba columpiándose entre los edificios lo más rápido que podía, lo cual no era mucho si quería evitar un mareo al aterrizar en la terraza por tanto movimiento que debía emplear para ir más rápido, le pidió a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo para hablar con más confianza, cosa que todos aceptaron de mala gana ya que temían que le hiciera algo.

Como ya tenían los edificios señalados en cada encuentro dependiendo del día y la hora, sería fácil encontrarse, después de todo lo más seguro es que ya lo tendría que estar esperando.

Llego con leve mareo buscando con la vista a pool, era raro que no lo encontrara, preocupándose por un momento, cuando sintió aquellos fuertes y musculosos brazos abrazándolo por la espalda, se volvió a sentir seguro y protegido con ese simple gesto de amor, no se había sentido así desde que se enteró que estaba en cinta y aunque sus amigos eran un gran apoyo no era igual, se quitó la máscara al darse cuenta que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por las diferente emociones que sentía, estaba feliz y preocupado, ansioso y asustado, se dio vuelta para poder abrazarse y esconderse en ese pecho gran pecho y poder llorar.

\- ¿Peter que te pasa? - pregunto abrazándolo, pero solo consiguió que llorara con más fuerzas – clámate, ya estoy aquí.

Simplemente lo abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarlo, sin entender mucho lo que sucedía, pero ya que, se quedó en esa posición hasta que el llanto del adolecente se convirtió en un simple sollozo y logro separase de él, pool ya para el momento se había quitado la estorbosa mascara y lo miraba esperando un explicación mientras Peter se terminaba de secar las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento – dijo Peter.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo secando él las ultimas lágrimas y besándolo en la frente – no hay porque hacerlo, pero dime ¿Por qué lloras así?

[Te has vuelto un empalagoso, ya eres débil]

_**CALLATE NO SEAS METICHE**_

{Eso es verdad hay que ir lo que tiene que decir parece importante}

\- Es que… es que… - Peter no podía organizar las palabras que en su mente.

\- Cálmate, respira profundo y duerme – así lo hizo para comenzar a contar lo susidio.

\- ¿Tú te acuerdas de cuando me inyectaron el acelerador de la mutación? – Pool asintió con la cabeza para invitarlo a continuar – bueno la verdad es que cuando me hicieron los exámenes, encontraron algo que no debía estar en mi cuerpo.

[Es el instinto de las arañas no va a comer mátalo]

{Eso es por demás estúpido y sin fundamentos, ¿de dónde sacas semejante cosa?}

_**Nos podemos concentrar por favor **_

\- Bueno lo que encontraron fue una matriz completamente funcional – término de decir Peter.

\- Wade se había quedado sin palabras completamente en shock, parecido más a una estatua que a una persona, cosa que preocupo a Peter, estaba procesando la nueva información que un daba vueltas en su cabeza.

_**¿Una matriz?, eso quiere decir que una mujer, no que estupidez lo he visto desnudo, pero eso quiere decir… **_

{No seas idiota Wilson, Peter puede tener un bebe, podemos tener una familia junto a él}

[Ok, eso n me esperaba]

Wade se sintió extraño, ¿una familia?, él n era la mejor persona para hacer eso, no sabría cómo hacerlo, ni en sus sueños mas locos se imaginó cuidando de un bebe, siendo inmaduro y sin ser un buen ejemplo a seguir, para nadie, como podría cuidar de un personita que dependería casi en su totalidad.

\- Wade eso no es todo – continuo después de un rato – yo ya estoy en cinta, estoy esperando un bebe y es tuyo – concluyo.

Wade se sintió en el aire, perdió por un segundo el suelo en que estaba parado se mareo, su boca se secó de repente y callo sentado en el suelo confundido, era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, tenía la mente hecha un lio no podía organizar las ideas, de pronto sintió una fuertes ganas de salir corriendo sin un destino fijo.

Cunado un recuerdo lejano volvió a su mente, se veía en una cama junto a su lindo novio, y las palabras dichas en esa velada, - ¿hasta el final? – la simple pregunta hecha por Peter en ese momento le devolvió todo lo que necesitaba.

[{Vamos a ser padres}] gritaron emocionado.

Se levantó para abrazar nuevamente a Peter fuertemente, ahora ya tenía algo por lo cual terminar de cambiar, no podía permitir que su futuro hijo lo viera como el malo, lo beso en los labios saboreando con desesperación, ahora entendía lo que sentía estaba feliz y muy emocionado.

\- Hay muchas cosas que resolver – dijo separándose para caminar de un lado al otro – hay que hablar con tu tía y con Nick, ¿Cómo puede permitirte seguir salvando a la ciudad?

\- Si Wade era eso lo otro que tenía que decirte – comento el adolecente pero fue ignorado.

\- También tengo que cambiar de profesión, sé que tal vez la próxima será aburrida pero ya que – dijo resignado.

\- Si pool me parece prefecto, pero podrías prestarme atención – su nuevo intento fue ignorado.

\- Cierto tengo que ir a resolver algo – volvió hasta Peter y lo beso a modo de despedida para comenzar a irse – nos vemos en la noche.

\- Espera pool no te vayas – fue tras él.

Lo vio saltar por la barandilla pero al asomarse ya no había nadie en ese lugar, dejándolo muy confundido.

-¿Cómo es que hace eso? – dio un suspiro de resignación – buen está muy emocionado – sintió el temor corre por su cuerpo se sentía solo – cálmate todo se resolverá esta noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego a su casa, ya que ese día no tenía rondas en la ciudad, su tía se encontraba ahí preparando algo de comer, Peter se sentía mal y con ganas de llorar, la verdad le era raro ya que pool lo había tomado muy bien pero no estaba con él para protegerlo, aunque no había peligro inmediato.

\- Peter, mi vida que te pasa – dijo Mey al verlo.

\- No es nada tía, estoy bien – respondió escondiendo su cara.

Sintió los brazos de su tía rodearlo, no era como cuando Wade lo abrazo pero se sintió muy bien, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

\- Tía Mey hay tantas cosas que no sebes – dijo entre las lágrimas.

\- Dudo que sean muchas spiderman.

Peter la miro sorprendido y confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa llena de orgullo y comprensión se sintió mejor, tal vez terminar de contarle todo lo ocurrido sería mejor, pero no conto con que su tía querría matar a Nick y enfrentarse a S.H.I.E.L.D, aunque tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar, después de todo era su tía Mey, pero lo del bebe fue lo que más la emociono, ya que no esperaba tal cosa.

\- Ya estas mejor – pregunto Mey al verlo más tranquilo.

\- Sí, me voy a dormir un rato – dijo levantándose de la mesa en la cocina – despiértame en la noche, para terminar de hablar con Wade.

\- Está bien carillo, ve y descansa.

_Lo dije una vez y lo repito, mi tía es genial, la verdad es bueno que quiera ayudar y me entienda, aunque lo que ocurre en mi vida de normal n tiene nada pero que se le hace. esta noche terminare de resolver todo y ya no habrá tantos problemas._

* * *

Gracias por sus Review, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo

Creo que ya no falta tanto para el final, la verdad no lo sé.

Si adivinan cuales son las letras dañadas, hago dos extras con el capitán américa y aeroman, suerte.

Nos leemos


	12. Locura

Si le faltan letras es culpa del teclado cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Locura

Ya era de noche sobre la ciudad, la luna llena brillaba hermosa en lo alto del cielo pero Wade no la veía, se paseaba de un lado al otro del sobre la azotea del edificio donde se suponía que se encontraría con su lindo y embarazado novio, ya había esperado gran parte de la noche y se comenzaba a impacientar, ya que Peter nunca llegaba tarde.

_**¿Creen ustedes que le habrá corrido algo verdad?**_

{Lo único que le pudiera ocurrir eres tú}

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto enojado.

[Si explícate]

{¿Que no notaron que Peter quería decirnos algo?, Y por cómo estaba parecía ser importante}

\- ¿No me lo puede decir aquí? – dijo pisoteando la azotea.

{Lo ignoras, n lo escuchas, eres un inútil Wade, si l perdeos será tu culpa y de nadie más}

\- EL VENDRA – grito furioso – yo sé que va a venir.

[Wade tiene razón, además aquí el pesimista soy yo]

Las horas siguieron corriendo y al pasar del tiempo Wade se sentía cada vez más preocupado y confundido, las voces dentro de su cabeza se comenzaron a multiplicar rápidamente, sin dejarlo mantener un pensamiento lineal, todas y cada una diciéndole lo inútil que era en se relación, su confianza disminuía a cada segundo y ya pronto estaba sudando, con la respiración agitada, entre los gritos y susurros hablando todos al mismo tempo dentro de su mente lo llevaban cada vez más al borde de un colapso.

"¿ya vez lo que has hecho?, solo eres un don nadie quien podría quererte, sabes bien que no eres suficiente para él, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estarían bien todo el tiempo?, solo eres un perdedor, deberías morir: cierto no puedes jajajajaja, vas a estar solo para siempre, ríndete de una buena vez, deberías cortarte la cabeza para dejar de sufrir"

Ya no tenía mucho sentido para esperar pero aun así tenia esperanza de que llegara, pero las voces en cabeza no se callaban ni un momento confundiéndolo más a cada segundo que pasaba, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento, se sentía muy confundido y desorientado, las personalidades que creía muertas estaban saliendo de sus tumbas rápidamente sin darle tiempo a acostumbrase, tomo su arma y la apunto a su cien, en un intento de asustar a sus personalidades pero sin dejar de mirar el punto por donde siempre llegaba su novio.

\- Peter – susurro llamándolo, disparo el arma, sintiendo como se hundía en su cerebro.

El cuerpo de Wade cayo inerte sobre la azotea con un agujero de bala en la cabeza, con orificio de entrada y salida manchando con su sangre el suelo, con el arma fuertemente sujetada, el casquillo rodo por la azotea escondiéndose en la sombra, cualquiera que lo viera visto en ese momento sin duda alguna creería que estaba muerto, que era un simple suicida y que sus razones tendría, pero nadie llegaría ahí esa noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El despertador son, Peter se removió con pereza sobre su cama estaba tan cómodo que no quería salir se calor bajo las sabanas que lo arrullaba.

_Tiempo, aún estoy en mi coma, ¿Qué hora es?, pero si yo le dije la tía que se despertara._

Salió del cobertor y pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol entrando colándose por su ventana, salto de la cama, vistiéndose rápidamente para salir, no bajo a la sala salió por la misma ventana, después hablaría con su tía, por la razón de que no lo despertara, había una cosa más importante en el momento, y era hablar con pool, solo esperaba que siguiera ahí esperándolo.

Ignoro el mareo y la acides, que tenía esa mañana para llegar lo más rápido posible al edificio donde se encontrarían, un palpito invadió su pecho y le preocupación su mente, solo quería llorar sin razón aparente, pero aun así continuo su camino.

Llego al sitio solo para encontrarse con una extrema soledad, miro a todos los lados sin ninguna suerte cuando una macha arrona rojiza en el suelo llamo su atención se acercó con curiosidad pensando lo peor, aunque en realidad no sabía que era, se agacho para apreciarlo mejor cuando un tintineo de luz le dio en los ojos, se acercó lento recogiendo el objeto.

Un casquillo de bala con el sello de deadpool sobre el, la respiración de Peter se aceleró preocupado ya que Wade había dejado de dispararse meses antes de comenzar a salir.

\- WADE – grito al aire – WADE – se desesperó, las cosas estaban saliendo muy mal.

No tenía mucho tiempo, fue directo el instituto para decirles a sus amigos lo ocurrido, ya que ni él sabía en qué estado mental se encontraba Wade ni tapón si podían contar con él para ayudar con él bebe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wade vagaba por las calles de la ciudad sin un destino fijo en la mente, si es que el lio en su cabeza podía llamarse mente, podía escuchar fácilmente todos los susurros que le pedían que hiciera cosas extremas para poder lastimarse o lastimar a alguien más, la personas lo miraban raro e intentaban no acercarse demasiado y abriéndole el paso, era obvio el miedo reflejado en sus caras.

Su chaqueta de colores llamativos con capucha le tapaba parte de su rostro cicatrizado, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón bluyín que llevaba con unas zapatillas negras y la excreción de pocos amigos que tenía no era de extrañar el alejamiento masivo, pero cuando los niños se le quedaban mirando lazaba una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba con una mano pero después seguía caminando con indiferencia.

A veces se reía solo en voz alta para después amenazar a los que les quedaban mirando, cosa que los hacia alejarse más, siguió caminando por las calles, era atormentador lidiar con las voces dentro de su cabeza, recitando lo inútil que era, pero una tienda llamo su atención.

Era una pequeña librería a media calle y un libro puesto en exposición en la vidriera principal consiguió silenciar la mayoría de las voces dentro de su cabeza, se quedó mirando el titulo como si le rebelara algo importante, "cuidados para un bebe" el recuerdo aclaro su mente.

_**Es verdad, Peter esta en cinta y va a tener a mi hijo, voy a ser papa,**_\- pensó con una sonrisa en los labios -_** necesito aprender algo, ¿verdad? **_

"eso qué importancia tiene, él te odia crees de verdad que te dejara ver al bebe, deja de ser tan iluso, es demasiado para ti, deja esa mierda vamos a explotar algo, has lo que se te de la haga pero deja de fastidiar"

Dudo un momento en si entrar por el libro o no, pero fue como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, ya se encontraba entre las estanterías buscándolo, las personas dentro de la tienda no dejaron de mirarlo en ningún momento pensando que en realidad quería asaltar la tienda, hasta la cajera estaba preparada para llamar a la policía al menor problema.

Wade se acercó hasta ella con más de un libro entre las manos todos acerca de los cuidados de los bebes, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la cajera que cabio mucho la actitud pera con él, quien le dedico una grata sonrisa sin importarle mucho lo maltratada que tenía la piel, pero el rostro deprimido de Wade hizo que la borrar.

\- Felicitaciones – dijo la empleada.

\- Mmmmm…

\- ¿Que no esta feliz? – pregunto curiosa.

"que salía dale un tiro, solo es una solterona, ¿es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?"

\- No es que creo que ella me deba odiar en este momento – contesto mecánicamente.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? –

\- Me quería decir algo importante o eso creo, pero la ignore para arreglar unas cosas, después de todo no soy un ejemplo a seguir, al final no fue a nuestra reunión – dijo Wade intentando ignorar el desastre de voces en su mente.

\- No se preocupe por eso, seguramente se sintió mal – dijo con una sonrisa la joven – es común que una embarazada le den muchos malestares.

\- Pudo haberme enviado un mensaje – dijo resentido, la idea no se le cruzo por la mente.

\- Entonces se quedó dormida, miré aquí lo explica – dijo abriendo un de los libros enseñando la lectura.

Wade se emocionó, de cierta forma se sentía reconfortado, pago los libros y se fue corriendo en busca de su novio, si era verdad había perdido mucho tiempo lamentándose, pero aun así las voces no lo dejaban solo.

"no te hagas ilaciones no vale la pena, está mintiendo porque no te ha llamado a un entonces, tu no sirves lo recuerdas"

_**Cállense, aun si tienen la razón, no lo puedo dejar solo aun cuando tenga dudas.**_

Algunas voces callaron, él mismo se había desecho de ellas sin ayuda, siguió corriendo conocía los horarios de la araña y sabía que estaría libre en su casa, claro si no hay una emergencia que solicitara su presencia.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la rueda de un bus casi le da en la cara, había problemas en la ciudad y sin duda Peter estaría hay, se desvió por un callejón para cambiarse a su traje aun con los libros y subió a los tejados de ahí vería mejor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spideran tenía problemas para contrallar solo a Rino, ya había llamado a sus compañeros pero estaban ocupado por petición de Nick, Peter no quería pensar al pero la idea de que rin fue liberado a propósito comenzaba a rondar su mente, pero aun no quería creer que Nick llegaría a tales extremos ara cumplir su deseo, pero el hecho de que Rino intentara golpearlo solo en el vientre no ayudaba mucho.

Tenía problemas ya que se sentía mareado y con nauseas, le costaba mucho seguir el rito de la pelea, entre esquivar las cosas que le arrojaba y contraatacar lo tenia mal.

\- Vamos Rino dijo a la araña, ¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel? -

\- Tengo que golpéate – contesto Rino

\- Si, si ya has dicho eso dijo en un suspiro – muchas veces en realidad.

No se fijó de la rueda que golpeo tirándolo al suelo, al alcance de un enojado Rino que lo atrapo de los brazos sin dudarlo mucho, colocándolo contra un edificio con os brazos sobre a cabeza y lo pies pisados lo mantenía inmóvil.

Spiderman luchaba por soltarse con todas sus fuerzas para poder liberarse sin éxito alguno, solo pudo ver un golpe que se dirigía directamente a su vientre, asustado serró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó a tocarlo, se sintió liberado y no dudó dos veces en huir de ese punto mortal, en que se encontraba.

Mientras veía complacido la llegada de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a atacar a Rino sin dudarlo y soltando un suspiro de alivio comenzó a repartir indicaciones para el ataque, que en poco tiempo todo termino.

\- Araña, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaron todos al unísono con obvia reocupación.

\- Si chicos, menos mal que llegaron a tiempo para impedir ese golpe – dijo aliviado – ¿cómo hicieron para liberarme?

\- no fuimos nosotros – explico pawer man – cuando llegaos tú ya estabas libre y rino levantándose del suelo.

\- ¿De verdad?

Peter volvió a lugar donde lo había aprisionado, cálculo la distancia de donde se encontraba y por lo que les dijo sus amigos, tan solo un edificio era lugar de donde le habían ayudado a liberarse, con Rino siendo encerrado nuevamente tenían tiempo para investigar, subieron todos al edificio, parecía todo completamente normal, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Fue Peter quien vio un casquillo de bala, colocado en el barandal del edificio era inconfundible el seo que tenía, ya que pool los tallaba uno a uno, lo tomo y lo guardo sabiendo bien que aunque Wade no estuviera cerca lo cuidaría bien.

\- Podemos contar con pool – dijo spiderman con mucha confianza.

\- Tal vez pero ya tenemos otros problemas peores – dijo iron fist – Nick está cada vez peor y hay que hacer algo.

\- Llamare a Tony, ya no podemos seguir con esto solos.

* * *

Les diré, no esperaba que este fic fuera tan largo, si les aburre e avisan.

Bueno gracias por seguir mi fic y aún está en pie, los extras

Claro si descubren cuales son las letras alas del teclado


	13. Una mano amiga

Si le faltan letras es culpa del teclado cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Una mano amiga

\- ¿QUE TU ESTAS QUE? – el grito de Tony Stark hizo eco en la modesta casa de Peter - ¿cómo es esto posible?, si entienden que esto carece de lógica sin importar como se le mire.

_Bueno después de un par de días, al fin podemos hablar con Tony y vino con Steve, este último a petición de los chicos, pero no se está tomando muy bien todo el asunto, pero hay vamos, de Wade de sé nada, parece que se lo trago la tierra, aunque sé que no está muy lejos, me encantaría que él me abrazara en este momento, pero que se le hace solo espero que este bien, mi bebe sigue creciendo bien y sano_ ya tengo _9 semanas y estoy muy feliz, bueno no me he acercado a __S.H.I.E.L.D__ en estos días para evitar un ataque directo de Nick, aunque dudo que se atreva hacer algo con tantos agentes pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, pero ahora los problemas son otro son especialmente mientras intentamos convencerlos de que nos den_ _una mano_.

\- Cálmate Tony por favor – dijo Peter - nada vamos si te alteras.

\- Peter tiene razón – dijo Steve – dejemos que terminen de explicar, pero vuelvan con lo de Nick, de verdad aun no puedo creer lo que dicen.

\- Pues créalo capitán – interrumpió Eiva - porque lo hemos estado protegiendo hasta ahora y sinceramente se está complicando todo.

\- Si - inquirió nova – entre las cases, las tareas, salvar a la ciudad, tener vida social y cuidar a la futura madre, sin tiene al límite.

\- bueno vamos a calmarnos un poco - dijo Steve - ¿cómo han logrado burlar a seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D?, hasta donde se esta casa era protegida por ellos ¿no?

\- eso es obra mía - dijo Peter.

\- eso que importa en este momento, es un juego de niños hacer eso - Stark aún se encontraba exaltado por a información - lo que importa en este momento es ¿quién es el otro padre de niño?

Un silencio invadió la pequeña sala en donde todos se encontraban, como si el tiempo se fuese detenido con la simple pregunta, cosa que extraño a los dos superhéroes mayores, después de todo era una pregunta muy común en tales condiciones, la única que no logro entender tal reacción fue la tía Mey, que los miraba interrogante.

\- Peter, ¿quién es el padre? - la vos de Steve era sebera profunda, siendo obvio que comenzaba a molestarse, cosa extraña en él.

\- Wade Winston Wilson - Peter dijo cada frase del nombre con claridad y confianza, para que hubieran dudas al respecto.

\- EL MERCENARIO - afirmo Stark con un grito - ¿es que has perdido el juicio?, como es posible que alguien como tú terminara emparentado con él, esto explica la reacción de Nick.

\- La explica si, pero no la justifica - dijo Steve – pero aun así, no puedo decir que estoy complacido con a noticia.

\- Si me permiten interrumpir - voz de la tía Mey les llamo la atención y los presentes guardaron silencio para oírla - en realidad no tengo a menor idea de que haga Wade ni por que están todos en contra de la relación, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que Wade haría cualquier cosa por Peter y viceversa, con eso a mí eso basta y en este momento tanto Peter como él bebe que espera necesitan ayuda, ¿no es esa la micion de los héroes?, ¿qué otra casa necesitan los héroes para ayudar?

Nuevamente e silencio reinó en la habitación, la sencilla pregunta les hizo entender que estaban siendo injustos con la araña, sin saber las razones ya estaban actuando de miso modo de Nick, negando al niño que ya estaba en camino, ya no se podía hacer nada más que ayudar no estorbar.

\- Bueno - comenzó a hablar Tony - entonces tú ya no puedes quedarte aquí, necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, un medico particular, creo que me pondré a estudiar todo lo concerniente la nutación y embarazos, tal vez…

\- ¿Por qué no se queda en a torre con los vengadores? - Pregunto Luke - así ustedes estarán más cerca de él si ocurre algún incidente.

\- No lo buscarían ahí sin dudarlo - le respondió Steve.

Todos pensaron, tal vez Tony pudiera alquilar un departamento, aunque seria cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo, a pesar de a seguridad en a torre S.H.I.E.L.D siempre terminaba entrando al sistema y no era buena opción involucrar a muchas personas, los amigos de Peter eran totalmente dependientes de S.H.I.E.L.D en el ámbito económico, hasta el punto de vivir en el tricarrier, simplemente no se podía contar con ellos.

Peter se levanto caminando en círculos por la habitación para pensar mejor, simples mañas que tenía, hasta que metió la mano en su bolsillo en encontró la llave del departamento de pool, aunque era alquilado sería una buena opción, al menos por un tiempo, sin dudarlo fue hasta el teléfono para hablar con el jefe de seguridad, después de todo ese hombre sabia todo lo que ocurría en el edificio, parecía más el dueño.

Peter: Buenos días

Seguridad: Buenos días, edificio departamental ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Peter: es para pedir información del departamento 36-B, quisiera saber cuantos meses de alquiler tiene ya cancelado.

Seguridad: se la ultimo que nos llegó, ese departamento fue comprado por el inquilino que lo tenía alquilado alegando que "necesitaría un nuevo hogar para su familia"

Peter: ¿de verdad dijo eso?

Seguridad: Si, también dejo un mensaje para su pareja por si llamaba y él se encontraba de viaje, el joven es muy simpático, se llama Peter Parker es común verlo por aquí.

Peter: soy yo, que me dejo dicho.

Seguridad: debí reconocer tu voz, bueno hay va, pero es muy cursi a mí opinión.

Peter: Si, lo sé ya lo conozco.

Seguridad: "Mi lindo Peter, se que estas asustado pero no te preocupes nunca estaré muy lejos, espero no estés enojado pero n me encuentro bien, mi mente es un completo caos y temo hacerte algo, usa todo lo que necesites en el departamento encontraras lo que necesites también una tarjeta con dinero más que suficiente, no olvides que te amo y que yo sería nada sin ti" eso es todo, ¿necesitas algo más?

Peter: No eso era lo que necesitaba ir en este momento, muchas gracias

Los demás miraban interrogantes, la parte de la conversación que pudieron escuchar les pareció muy extraña y más al ver la alegría tan repentina que invadió, esos cambios de humor parecían ser muy fuertes.

\- ya tengo donde quedarme - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter fue perseguido por casi media ciudad, hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía su amigo Harry, la mayoría pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, la casa de un millonario no era un buen escondite contra S.H.I.E.L.D, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no llegaron al departamento de Harry si no cuatro pisos antes de este.

\- ¿en donde estaos araña? - pregunto San ya enfrente de la puerta.

\- en la casa de Wade - contesto con simpleza.

\- etas jugando verdad - Dijo Eiva enojada, pues buscaron en muchas partes y estaba tan a simple vista.

\- pues no juego, aquí a vivido Wade durante casi e año que tenemos juntos, si no es que más - dijo abriendo la puerta ara que todos pasaran, pero se quedo estancado en el marcó de la misma apreciando el interior.

Todo estaba acomodado ni siquiera una lata de gaseosa en el suelo, que era lo más común, comenzó a caminar recorriendo el lugar como si fuera a primera vez que veía, ni un pato sucio y todo sacudido, sintiéndose feliz Peter dejo sus aletas en a habitación principal y todos se reunieron en la sala ara hacer un plan.

\- A partir de ahora ya no podre ir a la escuela Colson está ahí - dijo Peter

\- para que escuela con la inteligencia que tienes - dijo Stark – aunque si te preocupa y me encargare de ello, por otro lado como ya dije yo e pondré a estudiar, aunque dudo que consiga algo sobre hombres embarazados.

\- nosotros mantendremos distraídos a S.H.I.E.L.D - dijo Dani - en lo que podamos.

\- el doctor Connors tiene toda mi información hasta este momento, además creo que podemos adaptar una de las habitaciones como consultorio - dijo Peter.

\- espera un minuto, ¿te la vas a pasar aquí encerrado todo el embarazo? - dijo San incrédulo.

\- Si es necesario, lo hare – dijo seguro.

\- Bueno porque no dejamos que se termine de instalar – dijo Steve para sacarlos a todos – al menos uno de nosotros te visitara por día, así que n te preocupes – dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

\- Gracias Steve.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era tarde Peter después de acomodar sus cosas se di un baño y recorrió detenidamente la casa, notando una habitación cerrada con llave no dándole mucha importancia, paso el día entre libros ya que no tenía mucho que hacer.

Estaba acostado en la cama matrimonial que comúnmente compartía con Wade, se sentía solo y triste, pero al menos él y su bebe estaban seguros, se levantó para ver por la ventana del cuarto el cielo nocturno, siempre le había gustad, lo único malo es que por la luz de la ciudad las estrellas no se alcanzan a ver.

Las luces de toda la ciudad se apagaron de pronto y los ojos de Peter pudieron divisar las estrellas, se alegró internamente sabía que era Wade quien hizo eso para alegarle un poco no tenía duda alguna, después de todo no sería la primera vez que haría algo así, la primera vez fue un regalo mutuo, ya que ese mismo día se entregó a él, las luces de la ciudad volvieron, y Peter se fue a acostar como una sonrisa en los labios y el recuerdo de ese día.

Flashback

Era una noche fría sin luna en la hermosa ciudad, ambos se encontraban en un tejado mirando al despejado cielo nocturno, Wade abrazaba al adolecente de la espalda mientras conversaban y se regalaban caricias y besos sentados en el suelo, como si en ese momento nada más que ellos importara, te tenían ni los guantes ni las macaras, ya no les eran necesarias entre ellos.

\- Sabes Wade – dijo Peter en un suspiro – a veces quiero ver las estrellas pero en esta ciudad es imposible, y en el planetario no es lo mismo.

\- Tal vez hoy te lleves una linda sorpresita – dijo Wade con su voz cantarina

\- ¿Qué locura estas planeando?

\- Una que te va a encantar.

Pasaron un rato más, Peter estaba ansioso desde que se enteró de su posible sorpresa, posible porque con pool nunca se sabía, escucho muchas cornetas sonar en la ciudad y se extrañó, pero no era su turno en las rondas, se lo dejaría a los chicos si su presencia no era necesaria n iría.

\- Ya va siendo hora cierra los ojos – dijo Wade.

\- No me gustan estos juegos, pero por hoy está bien – sin más obedeció esperando la siguiente indicación, se vio tentado a abrirlos cuando sintió que la luz a su alrededor había disminuido.

\- Listo, puedes abrir los ojos.

Peter se sorprendió acercándose al borde del tejado, las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas dejando ver a las estrellas en el firmamento, pool se acercó a él volviéndolo a abrazar.

\- ¿Quién dijo que las estrellas no se podían regalar? – le susurró al oído.

\- Gracias pool es hermoso.

Wade lo tomo de la barbilla para besarlo tiernamente en un toque lleno de amor, pero no paso mucho para que el bes se hiciera más exigente, pool recorría la cavidad del joven perdiéndose en su dulce sabor mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura uniendo más sus cuerpos, arrancándole gemidos que eran ahogados por el besos, Peter sujeto del cuello de Wade para profundizar el beso.

Wade acaricio la espalda mientras se seguían besando, pero fue Peter quien termino el contacto alejándose para respirar e impedir que pool siguiera avanzando, pues aun sentía mucha vergüenza, ni siquiera se había fijado en que momento las luces de la ciudad habían vuelto.

\- Calma Spedy, sabes que no are nada solo déjame estar un rato más así contigo – dijo volviendo a atrapar en un abrazo – sabes que me porto bien.

\- No es eso – dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas – es que aquí yo no… - lo último no lo pudo decir por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Quiere ir a mi departamento?

\- Si – dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Wade.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter se sentía muy nervioso, no cabía dentro de sí, cientos de emociones, tal vez no allá sido una bueno idea aceptar la invitación, tal vez la emoción del momento había contribuido.

\- Cálmate mi arañita, no te are daño – dijo abrazándolo para reconfortarlo – no me atrevería a hacerte daño.

Peter solo asintió, Wade quería que su joven compañero disfrutara también, así que debía distraerlo de alguna forma, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a mecerlo como si estuvieran bailando, cosa que se sorprendió a Peter, pero se relajó en el juego que comenzaban a llevar, entre siros y pasos de bailes improvisados recorrieron el departamento, hasta llegar al cuarto.

Wade lo beso uniendo sus lenguas en una danza de pación y amor, mientras sus manos inquietas comenzaban pasear por el cuerpo del adolecente, sabía bien que debía guiar a su compañero y que debía ser cuidadoso para no dañarlo, lo empujo sutilmente hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama, pool miro al chico bajo de si, sonrojado y temblando entre el nervios y la excitación que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, le pareció hermoso.

Peter se sentía caliente y ver a los ojos de pool le daba la confianza que necesitaba, ya no tenía tantos nervios como al principio, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, mientras intentaban acercar lo más posibles sus cuerpos, Peter gimió al sentir como Wade comenzaba a descender hacia su cuello repartiendo besos y ligeras mordidas por igual, podía sentir su piel arder por el camino recorrido, las manos de Wade bajo su franela subiéndola poco a poco hasta quitarla por completo para seguir bajando por su piel.

Sintió una corriente descender por su columna cuando wade comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas mordiéndolas, chupando y lamiendo, mientas apretaba la otra con su mano.

\- Aaaahhhh…. Wade…. Hag – Peter intentaba contener los sonidos, era demasiado vergonzoso.

\- Esta bien, grita y gime todo lo que quieras, no tienes por que avergonzarte – aunque con eso no consiguió nada si le ocurrió una idea.

\- AAAAHHHH – no pudo reprimir el gemido cuando pool se ensaño mal con su tetilla que ya estaba dura y rojiza.

\- Vez que no era tan difícil.

Siguió el recorrido descendiendo lentamente con una parada en el ombligo del joven, Peter se encontraba perdido en un mar de sensaciones cada una más placentera que la anterior, sintió como las manos de Wade comenzaban a masajear el bulto entre sus piernas, su mente se nublo solo quería seguir descubriendo las sensaciones que traía su pareja en su cuerpo.

\- Aaaahhh… Wade… se siente… aaaahhhh.

Wade había comenzado a masajear la extensión del miembro dándole oleadas de calor que le recorrían, Peter se sentía a desfallecer, cada sensación era única, se estremeció con incomodidad al sentir como los dedos de Wade acariciaban su entrada, aunque a su parecer los dedos se sentían húmedos, en que momento lo hizo.

\- Relájate y respira, probablemente duela un poco – dijo Pool.

\- Aja… aaaahhh –

Se estremeció incomodo cuando el dedo entro en él, no dolía pero no podía esperar que todo el proceso fuera igual, podía sentir como salía y entraba nuevamente en su interior era placentero, pero sintió una punzada de dolor que le obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando el segundo dedo entro en él, Wade al darse cuenta comenzó a lamer el pezón del joven para distraerlo del dolor, estuvo haciéndolo hasta que la expresión de Peter se relajo, podía sentir como hacia tijeras con los dedos para expandir la entrada, he introdujo el tercer dedo.

Peter cerro los ojo con fuerza nuevamente y apretó los dientes, para soportar el dolor, solo podía esperar a acostumbrarse a la invasión, en su mente solo pensaba cuando el miembro de pool estuviera dentro suyo.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH – una oleada de placer lo invadió y fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido.

\- Lo encontré – escucho susurrar a Pool

A partir de ese momento cada vez que los dedos de pool lo envestían daban exactamente en el mismo lugar, haciéndolo perder en el placer.

\- Wade ya no puedo… me voy a correr… aaahhh-

\- Adelante haslo.

Peter se vino en la mano de pool mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de placer por el orgasmo, al abrir los ojos vi a pool lamiéndose los dedos llenos de su esencia con gula y descaro, que hizo que sonrojara fuertemente.

\- ¿Listo para continuar? – pregunto pool al verlo que había recuperad el aliento.

\- Aahh… S… Sí.

\- Qué bien

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, mientras Wade se acomodaba entre las piernas de Peter y volvía a introducir sus dedos en el joven, Peter podía sentir como su erección volvía a cada caricia, en un momento sintió cuando Wade retiro los dedos y colocaba su miembro en su entrada ya dilatada, y se introducía poco a poco en su interior.

La sensación de ese miembro abriendo paso en su interior, siendo grande y caliente llenándolo de una forma que no concia, dolía bastante pero aun así intento relajarse lo más que pudo, respirando con la boca abierta para que sus pulmones se llenaran del tan necesario aire.

\- Ya estoy dentro Peter, lo has hecho muy bien – le felicito

Se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo, para Peter incalculable, per el dolor que sentía fue cambiando a una gran incomodidad, no era como si le hubiese dejado de doler, solo que era distinto que al principio, curioso movió ligeramente las caderas, sintió calor subir desde su espada baja hasta su garganta dejando salir un gemido.

Por esa pequeña acción fue que su compañero comenzó a moverse lentamente mandando pequeñas oleadas de calor a través de su cuerpo, cada estocada se dirigía a ese punto el cual lo hacia olvidar hasta su nombre, a cada segundo las penetraciones aumentaban la velocidad, al igual que el volumen de sus gemidos.

\- Ah… Peter eres tan estrecho me encanta, se siente muy bien cómo me succionas, se siente genial.

\- Más... wade… más… aaaaahhh – no tenía mente para otra cosa.

Le ritmo se hizo desesperado, Wade entraba y salía de su cuerpo con fuerza y maestría.

\- Wade ya… ya no… puedo más.

\- Yo tampoco.

En unas estocadas más Peter se vino entre ambos cuerpos machando el abdomen de ambos, para Wade que había soportado su erección, sentir como las paredes anales del joven lo apretaban con fuerza, no pudo evitar correrse también, dentro del joven llenándolo con su esencia.

Cayo sobre Peter recuperando el aliento para comenzar a repartir besos en la frente del joven, para ser la primera vez no estaba mal, después le enseñaría tras cosas, salió de él para acostarse a su lado arrancándole un último gemido.

Peter se sintió de cierta forma vacío, mientras pool lo abrazaba pegándolo más a su cuerpo, para pder dormir.

\- Pety te amo – dijo pool

\- ¿hasta el final?

\- Claro que sí, hasta el final…

* * *

Bien siento de demora, es que el teclado n copera nada últimamente, y en tales condiciones no dan muchos ánimos para escribir.

Por una persona que adivino dos de las cuatro letras subiré un de los extras, el cual será subido en el siguiente capítulo, después ve que les pongo a hacer para darles el otro.

Les soy sincera, no tengo ni puta idea que hacer con el pirata, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Nos leemos, gracias por seguir mi fic.


	14. Extra

Siempre lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir, el teclado no escribe algunas letras, aunque ya está un poquito mejor

* * *

EXTRA

Strak caminaba por el tricarrier como si nada estuviera pasando, como si fuera un paseo por su mansión o la torre, aunque claro que estuviera ahí sin que Nick lo autorice ya lo hacía llamar bastante la atención puesto que no se podía quedar tranquilo, iba buscando al doctor Connors con disimulo mientras fingía revisar algunas computadoras, cosa que en realidad nadie creía pus hace no mucho fueron instaladas, camino directo a la enfermería en un descuido de los guardias y luego a la oficina del doctor donde por fin lo encontró.

El doctor estaba ocupado viendo con el papeleo frente a él, perdido en su trabajo ignorando a la persona parada tras la puerta de vidrio, sin mucho recato y sin pedir permiso Tony se metió en la oficina, como si fuera la propia pero claro la su oficina tenía más estilo, solo tenía en mente conseguir la información de spiderman para ponerse a estudiar lo más pronto posible.

\- Hey! Doc. ¿como esta? – dijo sentándose frente a él en la silla desocupada – debería pedir otra tapicería así parece que siempre dará malas noticias – dijo apuntando a las paredes con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Strak? – dijo sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía enfrente - pues no creo que hallas venido solo a darme concejos de decoración.

\- ¿es que acaso uno ya no puede visitar a los amigos?

\- No me hagas reír Tony con eso no convencerás a nadie mejor habla de una vez – dijo el doctor ya cansado.

\- De acuerdo, que carácter – dijo riendo – quiero todos los exámenes de Spiderman.

Como si nada el doctor saco unos papeles de su escritorio y los entrego haciendo un gesto para que saliera, Tony no se movió de la silla mientras hojeaba rápidamente las notas del doctor, cosas básicas sobre el chico su mutación y habilidades, era información pero no la que él buscaba, pero para algo serviría.

Esta no es la que busco – dijo llevándose una mano al vientre para acariciarlo como si hubiese algo en el, ganándose una mirada extraña del doctor – veras ando buscando más bien algo vivo dentro de él, ¿si me entiendes lo que digo?

Sin más el doctor se levantó buscando en las repisas al fondo de la oficina, busco una carpeta que no estaba muy llena de papeles, al revisarlas vio las ecografías, información sobre las muestras de sangre cuando tenía el suero y unas cuantas notas más, luego le extendieron dos tubos de ensayo con sangre, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién le pertenecía

\- Espero que seas de mucha ayuda se necesita – oyó decir al doctor

\- ¿Es que acaso no sabe con quién habla?

\- Lo sé y es por eso que me preocupo – dijo como si fuera obvio - vete antes de que llegue Nick

\- Tampoco es para que me trates así, que malhumorado te pones – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Salió presuroso con ambas carpetas en su mano para leerlas más detenidamente en la torres, ¿pero es que el doctor no conocía la tecnología?, era más fácil llevar un CD o una carpeta digital, pero no tenía que llamar tanto la atención por llevar tantas hojas en sus manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llego a su despacho, aislado de los demás vengadores para poder concentrarse, leyó detenidamente ambos informes y mando a Jarvis a un análisis más profundo de las muestras de sangre que le habían facilitado

Las únicas personas que tenían acceso a él cuándo se aislaba eran, Pepper y Steven, la primera porque era como su hermana y siempre estaba preocupada por él, el segundo era simple no podía hacer semejante cosa a su pareja, aunque a veces quería poner millas de distancia entre los dos.

\- Señor Strak, ya tengo los resultados – se oyó decir a la IA

\- Muy bien Jarvis, suéltalo

\- El suero inyectado es un acelerador mutajeno

\- Eso ya lo sé, ahora dime algo que no sepa – hablo nuevamente.

\- El suero funcionaria para acelerar su mutación – Tony rodo los ojos eso ya lo sabía – y volverla más dominante sobre la mente consiente del joven Peter.

\- Espera hay, explícame eso mejor – pidió.

\- Hay ciertos mutantes que no logran contralar sus poderes, en especial los que tienen características animales, lentamente van perdiendo naturaleza humana y se tornan más salvajes.

\- ¿y cómo es que Peter muto, capacitándolo para tener hijos?

\- Por sus hormonas, cambio la composición del suero y la modifico a su beneficio, cambiando su cuerpo lentamente, pero cuando el cuerpo dejo de aceptar el cambio lucho contra el cambio.

\- Interesante, ahora háblame de su útero.

\- Fue formado en un espacio en su vientre, que debido a su habilidad de regenerarse y al suero, formo en el vientre funcional.

\- Fantástico, ahora compara el embarazo de Peter con los normales de una mujer.

\- Como diga señor Strak.

Pasaron un rato mas en silencio, aunque en la mente de Tony lo rondaba una pregunta, ¿se podría replicar las circunstancias para crear otro vientre como el Peter?, ¿podía hacer en otras personas?, dando un suspiro entendió que tendría que pedirle ayuda a Baner para seguir adelante con todo lo que necesitaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era entrada la noche, había pasado todo el rato barajeando opciones junto con Baner para al final quedar solo mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba resultados de Jarvis, no tenía sueño puesto que comúnmente sus geniales ideas venían siempre de noche, aunque si no se decidía a ir tendría a Steve llevándolo cargado en condición de saco a la habitación que compartían, sería lo más típico, le encantaba cuando lo cargaba comúnmente siempre a solas ya que aunque todos sabían aún les daba vergüenza las muestras de afecto públicas.

\- ¿y cómo va todo? – el capitán había llegado dejando como 10 minutos antes de decidir cargarlo.

\- Bueno – dijo alzando una ceja – el embarazo es muy parecido al de una mujer normal, obviando el claro hecho de que es un hombre, a lo cual una sesearía seria lo mas indicado, aunque surge otro problema, la posición con respecto a lo demás del cuerpo, por fortuna la mayoría de órganos estará en otro lado – dijo suspirando cansado – estoy esperado los resultados de la composición del suero.

\- Ya es muy tarde, ven y duerme un poco – dijo acariciándole el rostro – eso te hará bien y mañana terminas aquí.

\- No, un momento más te parece – dijo intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

\- Lo ciento le prometí a Pepper llevarte a dormir, así que… - sin decir más palabras lo llevo cargado hasta la habitación.

Para acostarse y dormir abrazados, la verdad a ninguno de los dos les fastidiaba ese tipos de demostraciones de afecto, claro mientras que no allá nadie mirándolos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la mañana siguiente, como había pedido a Jarvis había tenia los componentes del suero, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que el suero estaba hecho específicamente para Peter, con su composición de ADN incluida, copiar la formula se hacía cada vez más difícil, si tenía suerte lograría duplicarlo.

\- Muy bien Jarvis, ahora intentemos duplicarlo usando mi ADN.

\- Señor Strak, aunque logremos duplicar el suero usted no tiene el factor curativo de SPederman, asi que no podrá formar el útero.

\- Un paso a la vez Jarvis, una paso a la vez – dijo suspirando – también busca con una combinación de mi sangre y la de Steve, pero el cuerpo que lo va a tener será el mío, porque a Steve no le va a gustar nada lo que voy a hacer.

\- Como diga.

\- Me toca ir donde Peter te lo encargo, espero que lo consigas – dijo colocándose el saco – nos vemos – se fue a revisar como seguía Peter.

* * *

SI QUIEREN MATERME VIVO EN VENEZUELA,

LO CIENTO ESTABA SECA NO SE MA OCURRIA NADA

Esto no llega ni cerca de lo que quería hacer pero que se le hace.

No sé cuántos extras salgan ahora

Me dejan Review, Me los meresco?


	15. Escondido

"escondido"

_Como es posible, es que acaso no pueden entender lo que es un simple antojo, ¡pero no!, he llamado a los chicos toda la mañana, puedo entender que tengan problemas en la escuela con mi desaparición pero de hay a ignorar mis llamadas es el colmo, no puede ser tan difícil conseguir una chimichangas a las 8 de la mañana, digo ya todo el mundo está despierto, supongo yo, por otro lado a Wade no lo he visto aun, pero sé que está cerca nunca falta nada en el departamento y la primera noche que dormí "solo" en la cama, me di cuenta en la mañana alado mío estaba desordenado y cálido, pero al menos sé que está cerca y eso me reconforta, bueno ya tengo12 semanas de gestación._

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Peter bajo del techo de la sala donde había caminado gran parte de lo que iba de mañana esperando a que alguien se dignara a aparecer en el apartamento, ya le habían dicho que hacer eso era malo, pero no podía dejar tan fácil esa maña. Claro que guardaba la esperanza de que aquella persona allá traído las chimichangas, si no conocerían a alguien embarazado, enojado y con mucha fuerza.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba se encontró con San que traía una bolsa de papel marón de comida rápida y obviamente llena, Peter se la arranco de las manos sin perder tiempo ignorando a por completo a San, dejando a su amigo aun en la puerta paralizado por la acciónsin terminar de entender que es lo que había pasado a su alrededor, mientras Peter sin dudar la abrió la bolsa para mirar su contenido con cierta emoción.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Peter extrañado al ver que no era lo que había pedido.

\- Un burrito de jalapeño comida mejicana, es que no encontré la chimi… no sé qué cosa.

\- Son chimichangas y yo pedí eso porque es de lo que tengo antojo, no de lo que conseguiste del puesto de la esquina y no te atrevas a negarlo.

San no respondió de inmediato, pues era verdad no se había molestado en lo más mínimo en buscar lo que había pedido su amigo, simplemente se apareció con lo primero que encontró de camino hasta el departamento y que agradeciera que había llegado con algo porque si no encontraba nada, con eso hubiera llegado, y con más suerte corrió Peter pues seguía siendo comida mejicana.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí araña? – dijo como si de verdad estuviera ofendido – estuve buscando un lugar durante mucho tiempo donde pudiera encontrar lo que me pediste.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme? Dijo con los ojos llorosos las hormonas hacían estragos con su humor – hay un buen local a menos de 10 minutos de aquí, Wade se ubicó aquí por ese local.

\- Ya cálmate un poco Peter – dijo San algo arrepentido –no fue mi intención.

\- Bien, como quieras, si no vas tu yo mismo conseguiré las chimichangas.

\- Pero Peter ya se empieza a notar el embarazo, pondrías en peligro al bebe, tres meses no pasan en vano.

\- Uno de los suéter de Wade la tapara no es muy grande – dijo llegando a la puerta – y considera que si me pasa algo es tu culpa, por no haber traído las chimichangas.

\- ¿Por qué tanto problema con la comida? – grito San pero solo fue ignorado.

Sin decir más tomo su cartera y se fue, iría caminando después de todo estaba falto de ejercicios y no podía salir mucho sin llamar la atención, a la vista de los demás que deambulaban de la calle dirían que es un hombre rellenito así que no importaba mucho, no llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

Camino sin detenerse sintiendo como era seguido de cerca en todo momento, pero como su instinto arácnido no se activaba siguió caminando como si nada pasara, después de todo podría ser Wade quien lo estuviera siguiendo , pero ese simple hecho era molesto lo hacía sentir extraño.

10 minutos le tomo llegar al establecimiento sin ningún contratiempo, hizo su pedido de tres chimichangas recordó por un momento la primera vez que las probó, estaba con Wade y no les gustaron para nada, pero ahora le parecía un manjar único y exquisito, seguramente era por el embarazo, termino comiendo nueve chimichangas con todo el gusto del mundo, los demás presente solo lo miraban extrañados puesto que era demasiado para alguien de su contextura, mientras Peter intentaba mantener la comida en su estómago, puesto que se reusaba a vomitar.

Se fue después de una hora ya satisfecho y sin malestares, camino de regreso al departamento con una extraña felicidad dentro de sí, mas no se percató de que de que seguía siendo perseguido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"qué lindo se ve con nuestra ropa puesta, estando tan distraído cualquier cosa le podría pasar, ya se le nota el embarazo"

_**Si le queda muy bien, como quisiera tocarle la pancita**_

"¿ya vieron a ese par? Creo que quieren morir antes de tiempo, si se ven muy sospechosos que planearan hacerle a nuestro novio"

_**Eso que importa, ellos ya están muertos, solo que aún no lo saben.**_

Wade había seguido a Peter como una sombra desde que salió del departamento, para poder cuidarlo de cualquier eventualidad, pero el verlo así le pareció muy lindo, con la barriguita y usando su ropa, pero esos idiotas también o estaban siguiendo desde que salió del local y Peter como si no pasara nada.

Bueno para protegerlos nos tiene a nosotros ¿verdad?

"Claro que si, por Pety y nuestro bebe, aparte que siendo un héroe no les hará nada"

Wade se acercó por la espalda de los dos hombres que perseguían a Peter, para empujarlos al callejón, los hombres apenas recuperados de la acción inicial sacaron sus armas con la clara marca de S.H.I.E.L.D al costado, era obvio que decía pirata por todos los lados, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que quiere?

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto la pelea comenzó, aunque Wade no portaba armas en el momento sabía que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D no tenían oportunidades en su contra, no se molestó en esquivar las balas su objetivo que dejarlos inconscientes lo más rápido posible para poder seguir Pety, unos segundos después los dos hombres yacían en el suelo desmayados pues sabía que si los mataba a su arañita no le gustaría nada.

_**Esto fue demasiado sencillo no les parece**_

"sencillo mis cojones, quiero una chimichanga, rápido ve con Pety"

\- Sin mas se fue corriendo a ver a su novio para comprobar que estuviera bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter llego sin problemas al departamento, solo para ver como San asaltaba descaradamente su nevera y comía lo que le apetecía sin importarle que estaba en una casa ajena, y pensar el embarazado era otro, por la manera de comer cualquiera diría que estaba esperando una docena de hijos.

\- ¿Estas satisfecho San o quieres más? – pregunto claramente enojado.

Una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, mientras que lentamente serraba la nevera y se alejaba de la misma sin dejar su risa nerviosa, Peter tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo cual solo resaltaba su vientre, y con la cara de molestia absoluta, a San no le quedaron más opciones que salir por donde había llegado, claro sin reponer de ninguna forma lo que había comido.

_Hablare con los chicos para que ya no dejen de venir a San, todos hacen lo posible por hacerme este encierro agradable, menos él, aunque por otro lado, en muy entretenido discutir con él._

Se relajó viendo televisión o más bien cambiando los canales al azar ya que no había nada bueno que ver, ignorando a la persona que lo observaba desde lejos, el cual estaba aliviado que no le pasara nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EXTRA

\- ¿y bien jarvis que tal vamos con lo que te pedí? – Strak entrando a su laboratorio.

\- YA hay una posible compatibilidad señor Strak – respondió la I.A.

Desde que la posibilidad de darle una familia a Steven apareció frente a sus ojos se había concentrado al 100% en la idea, quería ser él el anfitrión del bebe por que el cap. Le tenía ya muchas ideas a la ciencia como para pedirle, que aparte de tener el suero del súper soldado también gestara a un bebe.

Claro que siendo sinceros, la idea le animaba y lo aterraba a partes iguales, después de todo él era un genio, millonario, Play boy, filántropo cambiar eso todo eso para ponerse a cambiar pañales y alimentar a un bebe que lloraría por la atención que él también iba a exigir, no terminaba de congeniar el todo.

\- ¿y que estas esperando para decirme?

\- Señor esperando que esto funcione, su embarazo se considerara de alto riesgo, si no es que en peores condiciones tendría que estar en reposo absoluto.

\- Ya conocía algunos de los riesgos, prosigue con la explicación – dijo ya casado.

\- El suero se podría ligar con las proteínas del suero del súper soldado.

\- Hay un problema con tu brillante pensamiento - interrumpió – no hay más suero del soldado disponible.

\- Pero si hay una fuente señor, el capitán Roger, con unas transfusiones paulatinamente podría mantener bien el útero.

\- Cuanta sangre de Seteve tenemos en reserva, no mejor calcula si el la suficiente para los nueve meses.

\- Si descontamos la necesaria para formar el útero, aria falta más para completar los nueve meses.

\- Pero al ver que falte tendrían que remplazarla o eso espero, prepara todo lo más pronto posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana más había pasado los preparativos estaban listos, las mentiras puestas y las excusas en proceso, solo quedaban un par de detalles.

\- ¿Está todo listo jarvis? – dijo acostándose en la camilla especial que había construido – tú tienes hasta los antídotos.

Un cilindro que lo mantendría vigilado en el tiempo que tardara el útero en formarse, desde inyecciones, sueros, antibióticos, ritmo cardiaco, ecografías, hasta las transfusiones necesarias para el proceso, todo estaba a control de jarvis para cancelar el proceso si algo salía mal.

\- Señor aún tengo mis dudas sobre este proceso, entienda que es arriesgado.

\- Si, ya lo sé – suspiro fuertemente – tú te encargaras de mi lugar en los vengadores y usa las grabaciones para simulas mi voz.

\- Señor ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Comienza con el proceso – ordeno sin más.

La IA encendió todo dejando a Tony dentro del cilindro, todas las maquinas a su alrededor mostraba todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo, vio como una aguja se acercaba a su brazo para inyectar el suero mientras que la otra ya tenía las transfusiones, sitio la aguja pasando por su piel y la extraña sensación del líquido, sintiéndose mareado de pronto todo se volvió negro y se desmayó.

* * *

Bien aquí esta otro capítulo terminado, espero le allá gustado

El fic se me fue de las manos, no sé cómo solucionar un par de cosas así que les pregunto a ustedes mis queridos lectores

¿Qué hacemos con el pirata?, tampoco es como si quisiera matarlo

¿Qué les parece los extras?

Por favor contesten.


	16. Problemas problemas y más problemas

Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Tony abrió los ojos desoriento, cerrándolos inmediatamente ya que la luz del fluorescente sobre él le fastidiaba en los ojos, parpadeo unas cuantos veces mientras sus ojos se adecuaban a la claridad del lugar, que no era tanta como le pareció al principio, y hacia memoria le lo ocurrido antes de dormir, se sentía perdido, confundido, sudado y sucio, las memorias volvieron a él poco a poco mientras se terminaba de despertar, miro a su alrededor para notar que seguía en el cilindro que diseño para mantenerlo seguro mientras transcurría el experimento, con el suero aun colocado en su brazo.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo señor Strak – la I.A. le dio la bienvenida con el obvio tono robótico que lo caracterizaba.

\- Jarvis – dijo a modo de saludo, quitándose el suero y estirando sus músculos haciendo crujir sus huesos para luego volver a su antigua posición – dame bunas noticias.

\- Bueno señor el experimento fue un éxito, solo queda esperar que sus nuevas hormonas se estabilicen – explico.

\- ¿y si eso no ocurre o no sucede como se tenía planeado? – dijo por fin saliendo de la cara que construyo para comenzar a estirarse mejor he intentar caminar un poco.

\- Bueno en ese caso siempre queda las hormonas artificiales comúnmente recetadas por médicos.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos a Baner aquí – dijo como si nada.

\- Él no es ese tipo de médico, por otro lado su cambio fue más lento que el del joven Peter, lleva dormido cinco semanas y media y se espera que su testosterona baje a niveles aceptables en por lo menos una semana más, si no lo hace el consumo de hormonas será necesario.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente con Pepper o Steve?

\- La señorita Pots lo ha estado llamando muy enojada por dejar las cosas a mitad y presentarse en las reuniones por video conferencia, en cuanto al capitán a estado muy preocupado por su ausencia en la torre y no compartir con el en los combates.

\- Típico vamos a una misión y él lo considera una cita – dijo dirigiéndose al baño – has una reservación en un restaurante y un hotel, he invita a Steve a cenar con migo.

\- A la orden señor.

\- Ha, Javis otra cosa que tal con lo de Iron-man no despertaste sospechas.

\- Solo unas pocas señor, ya que nadie puede ser tan único como usted

\- Espero que lo digas de buena manera.

No hubo más conversaciones a partir de ahí fue a asearse para después comer una sopa de pollo, jugo y de postre una compota, no tanto por elección propia era lo que había en las alacenas, algo que comería también en la cena de esa noche, claro que solo en parte tampoco era para levantar tantas sospechas y todo por el hecho de haberse alimentado vía intravenosa por tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que al final todo valiera la pena y su nuevo órgano funcionara a la perfección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno ya tengo 18 semana, mejor redondeamos a 19, ya cambie toda mi ropa no me queda el traje de Spiderman, mi vientre se nota y me cancelaron las chimichangas dicen que estoy subiendo mucho de peso o al menos más de lo recomendable, ¿no es estúpido?, y también me han dicho que deje de caminar por el techo por que el bebe puede tomar una posición equivocada, ¡como si fuera a tener un parto natural¡, bueno por otro lado no he visto a Wade y todo parece bastante tranquilo, los chicos se encargan de todo de muy buena manera, y __Jonah Jameson no ha comentado nada sobre mí, en realidad no ha comentado nada sobre nadie, comienzo a creer que Spederman es su razón de ser, de vivir y no se los voy a negar eso me parece horrible y escalofriante._

Siguió lavando los platos sucios que habían quedado de la cena del día anterior ya que su grupo completo se había reunido a hacerle compañía en el departamento, para que no se sintiera tan solo, pero le parecía mejor estar solo no ese aspecto puesto que todo el desastre lo limpiaba él solo, el día tenía toda la pinta de ser otro día más, aburrido y sin poder salir del departamento, cuando oyó una explosión a lo lejos, rápidamente fue hasta la ventana para lograr ver algo, pero era inútil así que fue al televisor para ver que ocurría.

Hay estaba el helicóptero de la compañía de Jonah Jameson sobrevolando el lugar del accidente, habían escombros y humo haciendo la visibilidad muy poca pero podía distinguir a sus compañeros ya en la escena, esperando a que se disipara el humo, el que estaba grabando era fatal templaba mucho y no podía enfocar la cámara con el zoom y la reportera no era para nada buena tampoco solo repitiendo lo que ya era obvio, lo cual solo lo ponía más nervioso.

_Es horrible no poder hacer nada para ayudar, solo espero de que salga todo bien._

Se sorprendió al ver salir a Oto de entre los escombros atacando a sus amigos rápidamente, sus compañeros evitaban los tentáculos y a varios robot que los atacaban hasta que todos cayeron atrapados por los tentáculos, fue ahí cuando Oto se fijó en la cámara de televisión que tenía cerca y obligo a bajar el helicóptero de forma estrepitosa, tomando al camarógrafo para dar un mensaje por televisión, aunque cabe decir que el acercamiento a su rostro no le sienta nada bien.

Muy bien hombre araña me ha dicho un pajarito que gracias a mi tienes algo muy importante dentro de ti, y como entenderás como fui yo quien te doto de tan fascinante capacidad, tendré derecho al tener al producto que crese dentro de ti, y para asegurarme que vendrás sin oponer resistencia he colocado robot explosivos en toda la ciudad, te encerrare hasta que nazca o quien quita y no espere a que nazca sino que simplemente lo arranque de tus entrañas, te espero hombre araña si no vienes la ciudad entera pagara, tienes 48 horas para decidir.

La transición se cortó quedando la pantalla quedo en silencio mostrando interferencia, Peter había quedado en shock no quería ni pensar como octopus había conseguido esa información, siendo uno de los secretos que S.H.I.E.L.D quería guardar celosamente puesto que involucraba a muchas personas incluyendo a los Vengadores, se sintió mal repentinamente la nauseas revolvieron su estómago y corriendo al baño para vaciar su desayuno, se quedó un rato sentado en el suelo pensando que podría hacer, lo primero sería esperar a sus amigos, después hacer un plan convincente.

Pudo escuchar el televisor la voz de Jonah Jameson que comenzaba a decir toda una sarta de estupideces de lo dicho por Oto y sus propias conjeturas, la mayoría equivocadas como era típico, aunque la verdad un par lo habrían hecho reír si la situación no fuera tan delicada y otro par le dio asco, porque solamente la a ese hombre se le ocurriría la bizarra idea de que eran pareja.

Paso lo que restaba de la mañana caminando en la sala, ya que tenía prohibido caminar por el techo, en espera de sus compañeros que comenzaron a llegar uno a uno a la primera hora de la tarde, sacian deplorables estaban golpeados y arañado se reunieron en la sala exceptuando a los dos vengadores que estaban en una reunión de emergencia fuera del país.

\- Lucen fatales – comento spederman cuando estuvieron reunidos en la sala – en el buen sentido, comienzo a pensar que no pueden hacer nada sin mí.

\- Gracias por tus palabras de aliento – comento Nova.

\- Ya cambiando el tema - comento Eiva – ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Aun no lo se, hay muchas cosas que necesitan explicación pero no se si quiero encontrar las respuestas, por otro lado hay que pensar con la mente fría, primero hay que intentar localizar las bombas, después buscar a nuestro querido Oto y hacerle un par de preguntas.

\- ¿y Wade? – quiso saber Dani

\- No contare con él porque simplemente no lo veo, dime tu ¿Cómo puedo contar con él estando tan ausente del problema – dijo algo alterado, porque antes las cosas no estaban tan complicadas.

\- Me alegra escuchar que el joven enamorado no interfiere con el gran héroe – dijo Dani.

\- Y que hay de la joven madre – dijo San – dudo mucho que quieras entregar a tu bebe pues si hasta te escondiste hasta de S.H.I.E.L.D para protegerlo, dudo que tentáculos te haga cambiar de opinión.

\- Y tienes razón San, no lo hará, después de todo es mi bebe.

\- Entonces así estamos – comenzó Eiva – nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno buscara las bombas y el otro a Oto, y tu Peter que harás.

\- Voy a hacer un traje nuevo, no quiero parecer Winnie Pooh cuando me columpie entre los edificios.

\- Solo ten cuidado Peter, esta vez no estás solo.

Al final los grupos fueron Nova y White tiger se encargarían de buscar las bombas, mientras que Pawerman y Iron Fist buscarían a Oto, así salieron dejando solo a Peter que se dispuso a realizar un traje que le ajustara mejor a su barriguita de casi cinco meses que claramente sobresalía por debajo de la camisa del traje.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días de plazo que dio octopus llegaban a su fin, varias mujeres con hijos habían empacado sus cosas y se habían ido de la ciudad temporalmente, cuando les preguntaron la razón la respuesta fue muy sencilla "yo dejaría morir a mucho si con eso salvo a mis hijo, no culparía a la araña por no aparecer", mientras que los que se quedaron tenían fe ciega de que el héroe haría lo correcto entregándose, en especial que una criatura que no debería existir.

Los compañeros de la araña no lograron dar con nada, buscaron en puntos que consideraron estratégicos en la ciudad y estaba todo limpio, alnos que los robots se movieran cada cierto tiempo lo cual era probable pero deberían volver al mismo punto o al menos aparecer, en cuanto a Oto como si la tierra lo fuese tragado, es que era un fantasma o en el mejor de los casos un holograma, pero ya no había mucho tiempo para pensar en eso o seguir buscando en vano, puesto que solo quedaban un par de horas.

Peter había salido, con los cambios hecho en su traje el cual había dado suficiente espacio para su vientre, miraba la ciudad desde un edificio alto esperando a Oto, sus compañeros a su lado sin falta como siempre, no esperaban a los vengadores, tendrían cosas que hacer, después de todo estaban a cargo del mundo y no de la ciudad, estaba de espaldas al edificio sentado sobre sus pies, el peso extra no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero su nueva contextura si fastidiaba a la hora de subir edificios con sus cuatro extremidades, si vientre abultado rosaba contra las superficies planas de los edificios, no quería pensar en lo pasaría si tenía que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso.

Todo parecía completamente un día normal y aburrido en la ciudad, pero se notaba el miedo en el aire después de todo fue una amenaza que salió en cadena televisiva, no había casi nadie en las calles, lo cual al parecer de Peter era peor porque lo primero en caer serian los edificios, aparto el pensamiento de su mente puesto que él estaba ahí para evitarlo. Cuando el momento llego Oto apareció sobre un edificio acompañado de cientos de robot a su mejor entilo de pulpo.

\- Bueno chicos esto cambia un poco el plan – comento la araña – estaremos con el plan inicial hasta que ya no de para más y tengan cuidado con los robot pueden ser las bombas que tanto se buscaron.

\- Bueno Spederman sabes bien que tienes que hacer si algo sale mal, ¿no? – Pregunto White tiger.

\- No los voy a dejar – contesto firme.

\- Entonces solo estas regalando la vida del bebe – dijo esta mirándolo, no necesitaba ver su cara para decir que estaba hablando muy enserio.

\- De acuerdo – contesto suspirando – es la hora.

\- Bajaron al encuentro de oto sobre el edificio, este sonrió macabro al ver a la araña y su abultado vientre.

\- Veo que el producto es desarrolla exitosamente, pareces en perfectas condiciones y sin efectos secundarios – dijo el pulpo - ¿cuánto tienes?

\- No sabía que era esa clase de doctor, oto – respondió el arácnido – y en cuanto a lo otro, no es de su incumbencia.

\- Solo evaluó opciones, después de todo sería un gran avance genético y sobre todo el producto seria una fuente valiosa de información.

\- Como si fuera a dejar que me lo quitara – concluyo la araña – bien chico ataquen.

La batalla comenzó fuertemente los robot los atacan sin descanso, mientras caían destrozados en el suelo del tejado, la idea era obvia agotarlos, después de un momento de lucha Spederman se comenzó a sentir realmente cansado, se confió en que el embarazo no le afectaba cuando la realidad era distinta, el peso extra le comenzaba a pasar factura y el bebe había comenzado a moverse, justo en medio de la pelea, sin darle tiempo a celebrar, suponiendo que estaría molesto por tanto ajetreo.

En un momento Peter sintió como uno de los tentáculos le sujeto un brazo estirándolo para abrirlo, cuando intento liberarse otro robot lo sujeto del brazo libre halándolo, quedando en una posición de cruz, no podía cerrar los brazo puesto que significaba mucho esfuerzo y eso lo sentiría directamente en su vientre, los podía evitar que lo arrastraran pero no fue por mucho tempo y lo llevaron hasta quedar frente a Oto mientras otra máquina le sujetaba las piernas, sus compañeros intentaron socorrerlo pero les fue imposible llegar hasta él.

Peter no podía soltarse cuando sintió la mano de octopus acariciar su vientre, mientras su bebe se quedaba completamente quieto una vez más, como si pudiera presentir el peligro sobre él.

\- Aleja tu sucia mano de mi – soltó Peter enojado.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante vocabulario? – dijo riendo como loco – sabes pensándolo bien me llevo solo al feto, así que quédate quieto araña.

Diciendo eso las puntas de sus brazos metálicos comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad acercándose tentativamente a su vientre.

_Hay no, alguien ayúdeme._

* * *

Bien aquí esta, me costó un mundo y parte del otro, como pocos sabrán yo escribo mientras trabajo.

Y les diré que estoy de vacaciones por semana mayor, intentare escribir en mi casa pero no prometo nada.

Los quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme.

una face para comunicarme o para que me hablen . .359

reviews


	17. reconciliación

Otro capítulo terminado lamento la espera y para los que leen "en el mar" pronto actualizo no se preocupen.

* * *

Reconciliación

Peter cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, podía sentir el frio metal sujetándolo fuertemente sobre su traje, sin darle muchas oportunidades de soltarse sin hacerle daño a su bebe, oyó un fuerte grito proveniente de octopus pero aun así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a que fuera un trampa, abrió los ojos impresionado cuando sintió que lo habían liberado de pronto y se sintió caer de lo alto del edificio.

Intento usar su telaraña para sostenerse de algún edificio pero el cargador de su telaraña estaba vacío, solo a él se le ocurre no revisar antes de salir, Peter miro hacia arriba buscado algo de esperanza en el cielo, cuando vio un traje muy parecido al suyo pero ese traje tenía negro en lugar de azul, su corazón dio un soltó de alegría.

\- ¿Pool? – pregunto al aire como si no terminara de creer lo que tenía en frente.

\- SPEDY – Grito Wade mientras se lanzaba del edificio detrás de él – ya voy.

Wade lo abrazo fuertemente a Peter para luego cargándolo al estilo princesa, dio la vuelta para quedar de pie en el aire, para dejarse caer el peso de ambos sobre el pavimento, cayó de espaldas muerto con Peter sobre él para evitar las timarlo.

Peter al verlo tirado en el suelo se movió rápidamente para despertarle de su sueño, olvidando por un momento que estaban en medio de una pelea, el grito de White tiger lo saco de su ensoñación, al levantar la vista pudo ver como uno de los robot del octopus que ya lo tenía casi en sima para atacarlo, pero cayó el suelo después de recibir un disparo certero en la cabeza.

Siento mucho la tardanza amores - dijo levantándose lentamente mientras se terminaba de curar – pero aquí esta Deadpool.

[Ya llegamos perras, ahora a temblar todo mundo]

{ok, hay que admitirlo extrañaba la acción}

Peter no tenía palabras para expresarse, por un lado quería insultarlo, gritarle y pegarle por haberlo dejado solo y embarazado por tanto tiempo, por el otro solo quería abrazarlo para sentirse protegido y seguro como si nada a su alrededor importara y poder llorar hasta quedar dormido en sus cálidos brazos hasta la mañana siguientes, donde ya no importaba nada más que ellos dos dándose los buenos días con un beso.

\- ¿No te lo prometí? – dijo Wade a Peter – no te dije que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de las consecuencias.

\- Si pool me lo prometiste – dijo intentando no llorar, las hormonas eran horribles – pero te tardaste un poco.

Wade se encogió de hombros para acto seguido saco su otra arma y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra dando certeramente a cada uno de los robots que se acercaban mucho hasta a ellos, los cuales solo querían sepáralo de la araña pero no resulto, liberando también a los compañeros de la araña en el proceso quienes inmediatamente se pusieron a eliminar también a los robots hasta que ya no quedo ninguno.

\- No fue para tanto – dijo con su típico tono jocoso – porque habían tardado tanto.

[Muy bien ahora por el estúpido pulpo]

{Este si es un regreso triunfal}

[Y que lo digas, Pety Pe sigue en el suelo que hacemos]

{Llévalo cargado, pareces tonto a veces}

[Déjame en paz si no quieres pelear]

Wade levanto a Peter como si no pasara nada a pesar de contar con el peso extra del bebe, llevándolo al estilo princesa para encontrase nuevamente con oto en el tejado del edificio, donde ya le esperaban sus compañeros, que no se sorprendieron al verlos llegar así, ahí estaba octopus en el suelo sin poder moverse mucho ya que sus tentáculos mecánicos fueron cortados por las catanas del mercenario cuando intento sacar al bebe por la fuerza, lo más paradójico era que sí parecía un pulpo fuera del agua.

\- Oto, oto, oto – la vos de Wilson fue la primera en escucharse, mientras dejaba a Spederman en el suelo – mi gran amigo oto, pensé que después de nuestra última conversación te había quedado claro que la araña era terreno peligroso, ¿qué paso?, cuéntame.

¿Por qué?, que ganarías tú con defenderlo si no te pagan, responde

[En serio, pensé que él era el inteligente]

{No pueden culparlo, nadie se esperaría semejante relación}

_**Ya chicos vamos a calmarnos un poco**_

\- Haaa, oto pensé que te darías cuenta que a ningún hombre le gusta que se metan con su pareja – dejo caminando hasta el hombre – y menos amenazar al bebe que aún no nace.

\- ¿Pareja? ¿tú bebe? – dijo sorprendido – como han podido terminar juntos.

\- Eso ya no importa – dijo deadpool acercando su arma a la frente de octopus – sabes no soy persona de perdonar y tu ya lleva dos, así que adiós pulpo – iba a apretar el gatillo cuando la mano de Peter sobre la suya lo detuvo.

\- Pool ya es hora de cambiar – dijo bajándole el arma – quieres ser mi héroe, compórtate como tal – dijo seriamente.

[No nos hemos casado y ya nos quiere dominar, se dan cuenta es una mala idea todo esto]

{Ya podrías dejar el fastidio, lo está diciendo de buena fe}

_**Ya chicos aceptaremos todas las condiciones por dos razones muy sencillas, la primera: lo amos y somos felices con él, la segunda: nos devolvió los motivos para desear la vida una vez más y ahora nos da un hijo, qué más podemos pedir, ya ni a muerte queremos visitar o se olvidan de eso.**_

\- Como digas mi baby boy – dijo bajando el arma definitivamente – porque no mejor no nos vamos al departamento mientras tus amigos se llevan al gordo y después cuando tengamos ganas amenazamos al pirata te parece.

\- De acuerdo – respondió alegremente.

Cada uno tomo de lado para irse, los héroes se llevaron a oto para encerrarlo de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez se harían cargo de mantener a todos vigilados, Wade cargo a Petre al estilo princesa y se fueron al departamento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya la tarde había llegado, se podía oír el tráfico en la calle de la personas volviendo a la ciudad alegres de no allá pasado a mayores, los vengadores se enteraron algo tarde y no fueron de utilidad en ningún momento, Peter estaba tranquilo recostado en la cama, sintiendo como Wade lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le acariciaba su abultado vientre y repartía besos en su cuello y rostro, estaban casi desnudos por completo solo llevaban ropa interior, solo hacia el momento más íntimo y único para ambos.

\- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Peter algo hormonal – no me vuelvas a dejar así

\- Nunca más Pety – dijo levantándose para besar el vientre – hola pequeño soy tu papa, ¿aún no sabes lo que es? – dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

\- No se deja ver, tampoco se mueva mucho – dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Wade – creo que será un niño tranquilo y bueno.

[Eso se puede arreglar solo hay que enseñarlo bien]

{No, es mejor que se parezca a Peter no les parece, no sería lindo un nimi Pety}

_**Seria hermoso**_

\- Hola mini Pety, te quiero mucho – volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no un nimi pool? –

\- NO, te lo imaginas, el mundo se tendría que amarrar fuerte los pantalones para recibirlo – comento con gracia.

\- ¿Qué harás con Nick? – pregunto de pronto.

\- Eso lo veremos mañana o la próxima semana o cuando nazca – dijo acercándose a sus labios – por el momento estaremos muy, muy, pero muy ocupados – dijo besándolo apasionadamente sin dejar caer su peso.

Después se dio la vuelta dejando a Peter sentado sobre él sin romper el beso en ningún momento, se separan en busca de aire, entonces vio a su araña jadeante y sonrojada ya algo excitada.

\- Las hormonas te traen mal ¿he? – comento al verlo.

\- Cállate que me he contenido por mucho rato – dijo enojado – y espero que hagas tu trabajo bien.

\- De eso no que quepa duda – comento sonriendo ladeado, para después volverse a besar.

\- Ya después hablarían con el pirata, cuando se pudieran separar uno del otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EXTRA

\- Señor Strak sus niveles hormonales ya se han estabilizado a un nivel aceptable – escucho la voz de I.A.

\- Ya era hora llevo casi dos semana tomando hormonas – dijo fastidiado – espero que valga la pena.

\- Le tengo buenas noticias, no será necesario los trasplantes de sangre en el proceso de los nueve meses, usted solo podrá hacerse cargo de todo.

\- Qué bueno – dijo con fingida alegría, la verdad ya lo esperaba, si las mujeres ni Peter lo recitaban porque él si.

\- Lo que si será necesario en que siga tomando las hormonas, eso mantendrá sus niveles hormonales estables.

\- Más estrógeno en mis sistema y terminare llorando en los corredores de la torre.

\- Señor Strak, ¿Por qué no le pidió al capitán que lo hiciera él?

\- Porque ya ha tenido suficiente de la ciencia, el suero del súper soldado, el hecho de que este en este instante aquí adaptándose y cada nuevo contrincante más extraño que el otro, no lo sé, no quería verlo así nueve meses también.

\- Si, comienzo a notar como lo afectan las hormonas.

\- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, como sea hoy será la gran noche, así que prepáralo todo.

\- ¿Un hotel señor?

\- No que sea un ambiente más controlado.

\- En la torre entonces lo citare para las seis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya eran la seis de la tarde, Tony vestía un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca pero sin corbata, estaba esperando a Steven en la terraza con la hermosa vista de la ciudad y el atardecer, la mesa puesta a su espalda era encantadora, romántico pero no meloso, definitivamente había programado muy bien a jarvis, la puerta a su espalda se abrió dejando ver al capitán igualmente vestido con un traje solo que azul oscuro y su elegante porte, sencillamente apuesto.

\- Creo que me podría enamorar nuevamente de ti – comento al verlo Steven.

\- Entonces no te alcanzaría la vida para terminar de amarme – respondió ya que siempre le decía lo mismo cuando se arreglaba – aunque creo que es mejor así. No tendrías que ver a ningún otro lado – se acercó a él para besarlo.

\- Lamento hacerte esperar – ignoro su comentario

\- Eso no importa vamos a cenar te parece.

Cenaron entre charlas y risa coquetas, una comida sencilla un corte de carne con ensalada cerrar, junto con vino tinto de buena calidad y de porte una torta de tiramisú la favorita de cap, teniendo la torre para ellos solos podían hacer lo que quisiesen, cuando terminaron ya era de noche las luces de la ciudad podían eliminar bien su lugar, el capitán se levantó y fue hasta el millonario.

\- ¿Te apetece bailar? – pregunto de pronto.

\- Agradece que no hay nadie más porque si no, sabes que no aceptaría por mucho que quisiera – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Por eso lo pedí.

Sin más Tony se levantó y abrazados comenzaron a bailar, al moreno le encantaba pues era más pequeño que el capitán y escondía la cara entre el hombro y la cara mientras lo sujetaba seguro y con amor.

\- Qué bueno que a Peter no le paso nada – comento Steven de pronto – menudo guardines somos.

\- Tienes razón que bueno que Wade llego a tiempo para salvarlo – Tony proceso lo que acaba de decir – eso se oye muy extraño no te parece.

\- Tienes razón.

El millonario se acercó a los labios para besarlo y fue correspondido de inmediato, no paso mucho para que el beso fuera hambriento y demandante mientras las manos se recorrían sobre la ropa que comenzó a estorbar, se separaron para respirar pero las manos no dejaban de buscar el contacto de la cálida piel del contrario.

\- Son ideas mías o estas un poco más sensible de lo común – dijo Steven al escuchar pequeños jadeos de parte de Tony

\- No es así, te estas imaginando cosas – dijo para distraerlo – es solo que hace mucho que no estamos juntos desde el inicio de la misión, que tal si vamos a nuestra habitación y terminamos lo que empezamos.

Me gusta cómo suena eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No supieron bien como habían terminado en la habitación lo único que tenía seguro es que habían dejado un rastro de ropa tras ellos y que ahora se encontraban en la cama recorriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con algo de desespero, Tony gimió al sentir como los dedos de Steven acariciando superficialmente su entrada, ya su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a sus encuentros, las sensaciones eran diferentes y le gustaba por completo. Disfrutando de las descargas eléctricas que subían por su columna cuando los dedos se abrían paso en su estreches.

\- Steven… por favor… entra ya – pidió Tony entre jadeos.

El capitán no se lo tenían que pedir dos veces para poder complacerlo, ver a su moreno debajo de él, con la respiración errática jadeante, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria, era la imagen más excitante que le podía ver no podía dejar de amarlo, complaciendo a la petición de una sola estocada lo penetro sin esfuerzos.

\- AAAAAHHHH – el gemido de placer de Tony se escucho entre las paredes de la habitación – mué…ve…te…

El vaivén comenzó lento, para hacer desesperar al moreno puesto que no le gustaba que fuera tan lento, pero pronto cambio el ritmo haciéndolo más profundos y fuertes, el ritmo se volvió errático al igual que las respiraciones.

\- Den…den…dentro…AAH…córrete…AAH – logro decir Tony.

A Steven le pareció raro ya que siempre se terminaba quejando de lo difícil que era limpiarse después de un encuentro, pero no le importo mucho en él momento, llegaron al clímax Tony entre sus abdomen, mientras él le llenaba el interior con su semilla, cayó sobre Tony intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- Eso fue genial – dijo Steven saliendo de del más bajo costándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te parece una segunda ronda? – dijo abrasándolo – estoy algo caliente hoy.

\- Si ya lo note.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Listo Jarvis necesito la prueba de embarazo.

\- Señor, tendrá que esperar unos cuantos días para eso, aun es muy pronto para saberlo.

\- Cuanto tiempo

\- Al menos dos semanas.

\- Bien, mientras tengo que reunir a los chicos para abogar por Deadpool, después de todo lo hizo por amor.

\- Como diga señor, los reuniré lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Kika L.G: aquí está la continuación

Vane: va para ambas


	18. Tranquilidad

¡Tranquilidad por fin!

En la torre Strak, se podía ver a un nervioso caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación había pasado alrededor de un mes, pero Jarvis se había reusado a hacerle la prueba de embarazo, sin dar motivos aparentes, también había re diseñado la mayoría de sus armaduras para cubrir mejor su vientre y evitar el mayor daño posible, pero a Jarvis le había dado por ponerse en plan de "burlarse de su creador" así que no ha hecho el examen.

Pero ya tenía sospechas de que había funcionado, después de todo no se había sentido muy bien después de un par de semanas de haber tenido relaciones y pero para asegurarse había dejado de beber alcohol, solo por la salud del posible bebe que engendraba, quería esperar a pasar la zona de riesgo, que comúnmente eran los primeros tres meses, para darle podre darle la noticia al cap y que no se crear falsas esperanzas si el embarazo no resultaba bien.

\- Ya Jarvis por última vez has el examen – dijo Tony ya fastidiado con I.A.

\- Señor Strak…

\- Cállate o te reseteo.

\- Aunque si hiciera eso usted es el que perdería más información – y la I.A. tenía toda la razón pero ya había amenazado- pero está bien tome una muestra de sangre.

\- Al fin, como sea, será efectivo verdad, de nada me serbia hacer la muestra de sangre si no la ibas a revisar.

\- Sí señor, solo se llevara un momento.

\- Está bien.

La espera se le hizo eterna, ¿como un prueba de embarazo puede durar tanto para dar el resultado?, pendo en otras cosas tendría que acomodar muchas cosas en la torre para recibir al bebe, después de todo no se espera que en la torre Strak haya un bebe, era un lugar de investigación, trabajo y experimentación o en dado caso buscar otra casa para poder criarlo sin problemas, pero claro siempre con cuartos para poder seguir mejorando las armaduras.

\- Señor Strak como usted ya sospechaba, efectivamente usted esta embarazado.

\- Si funciono, no soy genial, admítelo nadie me va a comparar – dijo extendiendo sus brazos para alabarse.

\- En lo absoluto señor, usted de verdad es único, aunque habar que estar monitoreando para determinar cuándo es el momento propicio para que se retire de ser héroe temporalmente.

\- Si está bien, necesitare vitaminas, entre otras cosas.

\- Ya fueron pedidas señor.

Strak salió de la habitación, mirando la fecha en el calendario, el capitán salía a una misión dentro de un par de días, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Nikc no se vaya a poner loco con él, como lo hizo con el pobre Peter, por que a diferencia de la araña, él no era un niño al cual podía intentar manipular con estupideces, si le tocaba jaquear y borrar los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D lo haría, lo cierto que el primero en enterarse seria la araña sin él, que consideraba como un hijo, nunca hubiera podido quedar en estado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta del departamento parecía que en cualquier momento, los golpes propinados a esta eran incesantes, fuera del departamento se encontraba Dani junta a Eiva, mientras era esta ultima que tenía ganas de tirar la puerta de una patada mientras su compañero solo intentaba calmarla un poco, cosa que conseguía todo lo contrario, considerando que debieron sacarle copias a las llaves cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Escúchame Bien Peter si no abres en 5 segundos voy a…- no continua amenazando porque la puerta se abrió lentamente, y mostraba a alguien no muy contento.

\- ¿Vas a qué? – pregunto Wade abriendo la puerta – gatita – Eiva trago grueso, la cara de pool no le inspiraba para nada de confianza.

\- Hemos venido a saber de nuestro compañero – intervino Dani para ayudar a su compañera claro muy solemne como suele ser – nuestra preocupación es entendible, desde hace ya un mes no sabemos de él.

El mercenario los observo por un mentó como si los analizara, para después alejarse de la puerta dejándola abierta para que pasaran, el primero en aventurarse a entrar fue Dani seguido de una discreta Eiva que parecía algo asustada, pero no podía culparla después de todo el hambre que la amenazo con una catana al cuello estaba al frente de ella.

\- Saben que la razón por la que no se abría la puerta, no crees que debería ser la hora – comento Wade molesto, mientras preparaba algo de café y ponía agua a calentar – ¿quién fastidia a una pareja a las seis de la mañana?

[ZZZZZzzzz…]

{En realidad hay muchas personas que se levantan a esta hora}

_**¿A quién carajos le importa?**_

\- Si, y nos disculpamos por las molestias causadas- hablo Dani – solo queremos hablar con Peter.

\- Esta durmiendo – contesto secamente.

\- Entonces lo esperamos – espeto Eiva con desdén.

\- Como quieran.

Los amigos de la araña se sentaron en la sala donde no se compartieron ni una sola palabra más. wade se concentro en la cocina mientras hacía unos panqueques para Peter y él, se había acostumbrado a cocinar en las mañanas diferentes cosas, comúnmente siempre le daba ensaladas de frutas en las mañanas debido a que las nauseas persistían en el embarazo y las comidas muy pesadas y con olor no le caían muy bien, todo acompañado de una naranja para que oliera el cítrico que ayudaba a calmar las nauseas, a veces le sorprendía del cambio que teína su vida 180° definitivamente.

Se escucho una pequeña carrera dentro del cuarto principal, los compañeros de Peter se asustaron levantándose de sus asientos, mientras Wade sacaba agua fría de la nevera.

\- Tu gata – le dijo a Eiva – prepara una ensalada de frutas – dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Confundida fue a la cocina para realizar lo que el mercenario le pidió, mientras intentaba escuchar lo sucedido.

Pety, me alegra ver lo bien que amaneciste – comento con su jocosa voz mientras le daba el agua – ahora sí creo que podrías ganar la maratón, ¿no te parece?

\- No es gracioso Pool – contesto dándole un sorbo al agua.

\- Venga ya pero si luces estupendo, tan bello como siempre – el comentario le saco una sonrisa al menor – ¿listo?

\- Si – cuando contesto Wade se agacho para cargarlo al estilo princesa y llevarlo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

No le sorprendió encontrar a sus compañeros en la sala, ni se avergonzó cuando lo miraron de manera extraña mientras estaba en los brazos del mercenario, él cual lo dejo cuidadosamente en una silla, su vientre había crecido más en el último mes, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero cuando andaba de un lado para otro en el departamento se le tendían a hinchar los pies, lo cual ya era el colmo, no podía ni caminar en un espacio reducido, lo cual no era bueno tenía que hacer algo de ejercicio.

Pero eso no era el problema ahora, si sus amigos estaban ahí no era solo para visitarlo, porque después de todo ya Wade estaba a su lado y la mayoría de sus necesites eran cubiertas por él y cuando quería conversar con alguien comúnmente siempre hablaban por el teléfono, intentando ser los más discretos posibles, ya Peter había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de celulares desechables que había tirado.

\- Hola chicos que los trae por aquí – dijo mientras apreciaba el desayuno – espero que no malas noticias.

\- No es eso Spederman – Hablo Dani dando a entender de qué quería hablar – es Nick fury, bueno él… quiere hablar con ustedes.

El silencio incomodo se instalo en la sala del departamento, no es como si se hubieran olvidado de hablar con Nick era solo que querían esperar a tener el bebe lo más seguro posible, ósea cuando hubiera nacido que podían dejarlo en manos de la tía Mey que estaban seguros que podría cuidarlo sin problema alguno, mientras ellos le hacían frente a todo S.H.I.E.L.D, ya con una preocupación menos encima, literalmente.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Pool que rara vez se mostraba serio, solo enojado frente a algunas personas puesto que todo era un juego para él.

\- Lo más pronto posible – dijo Eiva.

\- ¿Y que nos asegura que no habrá ningún problema? – hablo Peter.

\- Hasta dispuesto a verlos fuera de las paredes del tricarrier – hablo Dani para convencerlo.

\- Eso no garantiza absolutamente nada – continuo Peter – necesitamos hablar con los Vengadores y hacer un plan.

\- ¿Lo estas considerando? – dijo Wade volviendo a su tono de voz más aguda de lo usual, como si no se lo terminara de creer – dime PetyPe no te has preguntado como el doc octopus salió de las cárceles del tricarrier.

\- Que estas insinuando – pregunto Eiva alterada – la obligación de S.H.I.E.L.D es mantener al mundo a salvo, para proteger a las personas.

\- Además fury parecía de verdad querer hacer las paces – siguió Dani

\- Hay gatita en eso tienes razón, mantener seguro al mundo – dijo acercándose a ella – pero alguna vez te han comentado los sacrificios que eso conlleva- la intriga inundo la sala.

\- ¿Cuales sacrificios? – pregunto seria Eiva.

Quién sabe, yo solo soy un pobre loco, esquizofrénico, con complejo de múltiple personalidad e inmortal, que se yo.

[Estos niños de hoy en día]

{Ya déjalos por la paz, además no somos tan viejos}

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado – intervino Dani – ¿qué harán?

\- Díganle que después le daremos una respuesta – respondió Peter, pero un segundo después cayó en cuenta – ¿ya sabe dónde estoy?

\- Nos aseguramos que no nos siguieran.

\- Bien

Después de conversar un rato más de cómo continuaba él embarazo y algunos problemas con su amigo Harry, que ya estaba acusando a Wade de intimidación, secuestro y un montón de sartas más que no venían a ningún caso, lograron calmarlo con algo de dificultad con algunas buenas escusas, así transcurrió parte de la mañana, hasta que sus amigos tuvieron que irse.

Ya en la tarde estaban relajados frente al televisor, viendo un peli que Wade no dejaba de comentar la esturdeces de los protagonistas y lo que aria él en su lugar, pasando desde el secuestro a la estricción, cosa que hacía reír mucho a Peter por la actitud de niño pequeño del mercenario, cuando escucharon tocar la puerta con desespero, al menos si era una hora adecuada para recibir visitas.

Wade a regañadientes y de malagana se levanto a abrir, cuantas visitas en un día, si bien casi nunca alguien tocaba la puerta se comenzaba tornar fastidioso, estaba preparado para alzar una mirada de "te pierdes o te lleno el culo de plomo", no termino de abrir cuando fue empujado a un lado, dejado pasar a un muy emocionado Anthony Strak, que se paro entre el televisor y Peter.

\- Peter te tengo una gran noticia – comenzó Tony – se que creerás que una locura y todo lo demás, pero es que funciono.

\- ¿Qué funciono? – la verdad no entendía ni una palabra.

\- Logre replicar el acelerador mutageno que te dio la capacidad de concebir.

\- ¿y quieres algo así porque…?

\- Le quiero dar un hijo a Setven – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Oye Tony no creo que sea buena idea – comento levantándose del sofá – puede ser peligroso, no sabemos lo que le puede hacer a un humano y menos en tu condición – dijo tocándole el pecho justo donde estaba el reactor.

\- Creo que no pensé en esto – dijo tocándose el reactor – pero ya es tarde para echarme para atrás – Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Ya lo has hecho?

\- Sí, tengo cuatro semanas – dijo muy emocionado.

Ay Tony, ¿no pensaste en Nikc?

\- Que joda ya no soy un niño – dijo mirando bien a la araña – sin ofender.

\- No está bien – comento – y hay algo que tienes que saber con respecto a Nikc, necesitamos su ayuda nuevamente.

\- Como si la última vez hubieran servido de algo – comento pool en medio de risas ganándose una mala mirada – bien, me quedo tranquilo.

\- Bien este es el resumen – dijo tomando asiento para contar la historia desde el principio.

La película quedaba cancelada, pero al menos tuvieron un tiempo de paz que supieron aprovechar muy bien, pronto esperaba volver a sus Vidas "normales" pero eso sería para después.

* * *

Hola espero les allá gustado, con todo mi amor, espero sus Reviews, por cierto que les parece deadpool sean sinceros

KuroHaruka, Vane, Guest, kika L.G: gracias para ustedes.

Pregunta ¿qué podría hacer con Nick Fury?


	19. brazo a torcer

N/A: no supe ni como lo escribí, la letra "O" no marca bien

* * *

El brazo a torcer

_Dios, la espera es horrible al final accedimos a ver a Nikc en un centro comercial, sigo pensado si fue buena idea el lugar, aunque pool dice que es más fácil para mí salir de ahí que de un parque, pero me estoy muriendo de nervios, entre otras cosas ya tengo 27 semanas, no sé si pueda cubrirme bien el vientre con la ropa de Wade, es que esta muy grande, lo bueno aun no tengo complejo de ballena, aunque aun me falta mucho embarazo por delante, y las nauseas por fin cedieron, aun no sé si el cap sabe de la alegre noticia del bebe, pero ya Stark debería tener 8 semanas y no lo he visto tener una copa de licor en la mano en este plazo, se que le tiene que costar pero es bueno que encontrara motivos para cuidar su salud. _

\- Peter bájate del techo en este instante – le regaño pool.

\- Es que estoy nervioso – dijo estirando las manos para que pool lo ayudara a bajar.

\- Pero ya está todo planeado no hay de qué preocuparse.

[Aja, si tú, Como no, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, esa será la mentira más grande que nos diremos]

{Pensemos que todo saldrá bien}

[Ya hasta pareces iluso nadie cree eso, ni siquiera Wade]

{No, él es positivo, ¿verdad?}

_**mmmmm….**_

[Tómala, en toda tu cara]

\- Pero aun así, no se ha portado realmente comprensivo con todo el asunto y si intenta algo.

\- ¿Bueno que esperabas de un pirata que se viste de cuero negro?

\- Tienes razón, ¿a qué hora teneos que comenzar?

\- Hasta dentro de un par de horas – si llevándolo por la mano hasta la cocina – así que siéntate a desayunar.

\- Vale.

Wade estaba preocupado pero nada hacía con enervarse él también y caminar en el techo ( aunque no pudiera), aparte claro de preocuparía más al lindo de Peter y eso le hacía muy mal para su bebe, el plan era muy sencillo, los vengadores y el equipo de la araña estarían en el centro comercial acordado antes de que ellos llegaran, si no es que ya estaban esperando a que abrieran el lugar, Stark simplemente se sentaría cómodamente en el área de comida mientras veía atreves de las cámaras del lugar, que ya había interferido el día anterior, para que nada se le escapara.

Mientras que los demás se estarían paseando por el lugar en caso de estar rodeados de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D armados, para crear una distracción, si algo sale mal, hasta la mínima cosa, la prioridad seria que Peter escapara del lugar y se pusiera a salvo, mientras los demás hacían tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escapar, meno tony claro está.

_**Y siiiieee, así de sencillo era el plan pero no podemos quejarnos ya todo está dispuesto, yo aun tengo las dos opciones de entre ayudar a Petepe a ser un héroe o seguir como mercenario, pero ¡no se ve lindo con esa barriguita!, ¿qué opinan?**_

[Cómo si la opinión de esta gente haría que se viera menos hermoso, no se a ustedes pero me encantaría tenerlo en la cama en este momento]

{Sabes que mucho ajetreo podría hacerle daño aunque si somos unos pervertidos}

_**No somos pervertidos, solo tenemos una imaginación algo sensual, que por ningún motivo es lo mismo.**_

[Tu si sabes galán]

{No puedo con este par}

[No es como si te pudieras ir]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Nikc lo que dicen los rumores es cierto?

Colson estaba parado frente a Nikc en la oficina de este último, se había enterado como todo el resto de la ciudad de la condición del hombre araña gracias a oto octavius, pero el verdadero asunto que lo llevaba ahí era otro, puesto que lo que estaba agentado en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D era algo completamente diferente a lo que se decía en los corredores, no tanto del tricarrier, sino hasta de la propia escuela, eran completamente diferentes, por lo mismo obligo a los compañeros de la araña a darle los por menores de la situación y lo que escucho, lo sorprendió y decepciono en partes iguales.

\- Es que acaso no consideraste todas las opciones – le decía firme – ese niño podría ser nuestro próximo superhéroe…

\- O nuestro próximo enemigo.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Es que acaso tu mente esta tan abtraida – dijo batiendo os brazos – ¿y dime que planeas hacer hoy?

\- No mucho, solo darle una última oportunidad para que ente en razón – dijo sin inmutarse, en su tono calmado y monótono.

\- ¿Y si no acepta?

Nikc no contesto, simplemente se levanto de la silla caminando hasta el ventanal mirando a fuera como si fuera lo más interesante, ignorando completamente la presencia de Colson en lugar, dando así la conversación por terminada, sin muchas opciones Colson salió de la oficina, no quería pensar mal de su jefe pero su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, fuera quien fuera el padre del bebe estaba exagerando mucho el tamaño de las cosas, solo podía intentar ayudar a Peter a la distancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya todo estaba dispuesto, dentro del centro comercial todo parecía completamente normal, solo era cuestión de tiempo para llevar a cabo el extraño plan, todos tenían comunicadores, cortesía de Strak, muy poco se les estaba escapando, la llegada de Peter y Wade fue normal no salto ninguna alarma solo faltaba Nikc y su posible sequito de agentes.

Ambos iban vestidos de deporte para "disimular" el embarazo de Peter pero todo el mundo podía notar que no era una gordura normal y menos cuando se sentaron a comer en el área de comida rápida, puesto que las ligaciones que hacía con la comida llamaba mucho la atención de miradas indiscretas, Wade solo comía unas chimichangas mientras hacía reconocimiento de área a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo para no tener imprevistos, aunque habían llegado antes de la hora pautada no está de más ser precavidos.

\- Muy bien chicos - se escucho la alegre voz de Stark – ya llego Nikc con despampanante traje de cuero negro, aparentemente viene solo.

\- ¿por donde esta? – pregunto Eiva.

\- Entrada trasera por el estacionamiento – respondió rápidamente – y va sin detenerse al encuentro con la araña.

\- ¿viene armado?- pregunto Steven esta vez.

\- No lo creo – dijo en tono dudosos mirando bien a imagen- no se ve que tenga armas, al menos que se las saque del cu...

\- Tony hay jovnes – le regaño Steven

\- Bien, ya todos concéntrense, a moverse y sigan el plan - dijo Romanof

Ninguno se acercaba mucho para no alertarlo pero, tampoco tan alejado como para no impedir cualquier cosa, Nivk llego a la zona de comida sin ningún inconveniente, haciendo un rápido reconocimiento de la zona pudo ver a Deadpool patiendo los brazos para llamar su atención, dio un fuerte suspiro para acercarse hasta ellos, la mayor parte de la mesa estaba ocupada por comida y gaseosas, mientras Peter comía como si no hubiera un mañana, se sentó con ellos, mientras Peter dejaba de comer para prestarle atención.

Nikc examino al joven, su vientre abultado sobresalía del suéter por la parte de abajo, lo cual parecía el mayor cambio que tenia aparte del crecimiento de su apetito, miro de reojo a Wade que aparentemente estaba distraído comiendo entretenidamente sus chimichangas, como era común en él, pero en realidad no dejaba de estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Muy bien Nikc aquí nos tiene – la voz de Peter interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿qué quería conversar?

\- Venía a darte una última oportunidad – comenzó mirándolo - solo tienes que acompañarme y todos los problemas abran terminado.

\- Usted es el único que tiene un problema – contesto enojado – todos sus héroes de organización confían en Wade, todos aceptan al bebe, todos menos tú, y sinceramente no le veo el motivo.

\- Si no aceptas S.H.I.E.L.D dejara de sustentarte – continuo – y tendrás que dejar de ser un héroe.

\- Fui héroe antes de S.H.I.E.L.D – contesto sacando todo los lanza telarañas de sus muñecas – puedo seguir siéndolo sin su ayuda, espero que te sirvan de algo.

_**Es tan genial, toma es Nikc**_

[Huy que se eche vaselina por que le tuvo que doler]

{Ya, ya sigamos de oyentes}

\- Es tu última oportunidad…

\- No se ustedes, pero esto parece telenovela Mexicana – la jocosa voz de interrumpió – "no te vayas, Mario, yo te amo" – dijo imitando la voz de una mujer de manera exagerada – "no puedo quedarme Ursula, No cuando tienes ese anillo en el dedo" – comenzó a aplaudir – bravo bravísimo, pero ¿no se están pasando de lanza?

\- Cállate Wade no es tu asunto – le regaño Nikc.

\- Yo creo que sí, es mi hijo también mi estimado pirata – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo – no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, tienes que superarlo.

\- Por tu culpa hemos perdido buenos hombres S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Supéralo ya, gente mure todos los día y el resto del mundo ni se inmuta, supera tu desagrado – dijo enojado – ¿harás añicos tu organización por una tontería?

\- …

\- Haremos una cosa, me pongo a servicio de esa tontería de ser un héroe… sin ofender amorcito – le dijo a Peter dándole un beso en la mejilla – y tu nos dejas en paz.

Nikc medito sus bocines, no estaría mal tener al casi inmortal que se regenera para las misiones más complicadas seria un buena inclusión, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que en un "trabajo" pudiera traicionar a S.H.I.E.L.D por dinero, pero también cavia la posibilidad de que todo el tiempo lo pudiera controlar después de todo en el tempo que lleva saliendo con la araña solo se habían desconectado las cámaras en casa de Peter.

\- Lo pensare – dijo levantándose dejando sobre la mesa dejando en ella los lanza telarañas.

\- Salió mejor de lo que me esperaba – dijo Wade encogiéndose de hombros – pero después vemos eso…, termina de comer para que nos vallamos a casa.

\- ¿Wade está seguro de esto? – pregunto Peter – puede ser que te tienda una trampa.

\- Pero porsu-claro – dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros – anda sigue comiendo, que de aquí salimos hasta que el bebe nazca.

[Es que la monada no se da cuenta que le bajamos el sol, la luna, la llave de las bombas nucleares del presidente, si las tiene él ¿no?]

{Eso no tiene importancia ahora, solo concéntrense un momento, si saben que si pirata de cuero, acepta, nos sacara la madre… literalmente}

_**Después nos preocupamos de eso, estamos en un centro comercial con nuestro lindo esposo y ustedes se ponen a pensar en eso.**_

\- Bueno chicos ya escucharon – Peter por el comunicador – todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperamos, gracias pero ya se pueden ir a sus actividades.

\- Saben de todos los casos posible – se oyó la vos de Tony - jamás me imagine algo como esto.

\- Ni que lo menciones Stark y aunque parecía sincero yo me quedare un rato más –dijo Natasha – que les vaya bien a todos

\- Como quieras, Steven nos vamos.

\- Después preguntas por que Peter necesita protección extra –dijo Steven dejado escapar un pesado suspiro.

\- Bueno antes no estaba su alocado novio y futuro padre junto a él como guarda espalda personal – dijo como lo más obvio – tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Ve Steven no te preocupes de más – dijo la jocosa vos de Wade.

\- De acuerdo – contesto de mala gana – nos vemos después chicos.

Los demás se quedaron hasta que Peter dejo de comer y estaba listo para marcharse al departamento, cuando salieron del centro pasaron por casa de la tía Mey para que viera como iba el embarazo, se alegraría mucho si pasaban la tarde con ella, después de todo eran familia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tony y Steven llegaron a la torre temprano, el menor ya presentaba los primeros síntomas del embarazo, estar en el área de comida del centro comercial le había revuelto el estomago y aunque podía disimular sus mareos pero aunque ya tenía dos meses, en el últimos sentía momentos en los que quería salir corriendo al baño, aun n sabia como los podía resistir, pensaba en lo que tuvo que soportar Peter que hasta hace nada fue que se le quitaron los mareos y nauseas, pero dejando eso de lado ya no podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo la situación.

\- Sabes cap tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo seriamente algo extraño en él y que aparentemente asusto un poco al mayor – sabes desde que comenzó todo esto con Peter pensé que te aria feliz tener una familia al igual que ellos y …

\- Tony – interrumpió el rubio – no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz a tu lado y aunque la adopción…

\- No te confundas Steven y no me interrumpas, no habla de adopción – aspiro para tomar valor y continuar – hice una investigación y posible tener un bebe tal y como Peter y Wade

\- No sería arriesgado.

\- Como todo procedimiento, pero el punto es que ya está hecho

El capitán quedo en shock, se sintió mal como si ya no tuviera piso debajo de sus pies, se tambaleo esperando no desmayarse en cualquier momento, ¿ya estaba hecho el procedimiento? , eso quería decir que estaban esperando un hijo o que ya tenía un útero funcional, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que se había sentado en el suelo por la noticio y la cara de un preocupado Tony lo miraba detenidamente, moviendo la boca pero él n podía escuchar más que partes de lo que decía, como una radio mal sintonizada.

\- ¿Cuánto… - logró pronunciar -¿ Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- ¿ha?... dos meses – contesto.

\- ¿Dos? – una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de alegría, seria padre – dos – sencillamente no cabía en la alegría.

Se levanto de golpe cargando a Tony en brazos al estilo princesa para girarlo, pero este se bajo rápidamente y corrió al lavabo de la cocina a desechar lo que no se había comido, mientras el cap ya le tendía un vaso con agua fría.

\- Primero y único – dijo antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios haciendo reír a carcajadas al mayor.

* * *

Bueno como muchos saben todo llega a su fin y este fic no es la excepción, le calculo unos 5 capítulos más cuando mucho.

Gracias de ante mano a todos los lectores, pero el punto es que tengo tres fic más en proceso de creación y quería sabré cual prefieren que saque primero.

Las parejas son:

Sabastian x ciel

Levi x eren (otro no el que está en emisión)

Derek y Stiles de la serie Teen wolf (este sigue en pañales)

Tenía un par más pero los voy revisar otra vez no me guntan algunas cosas (por no decir la mayoría) así que los dejo a su parecer.


	20. Elección

Elección

Ya se podía respirar tranquilidad, no habían salido del departamento puesto que la enorme barriga de Peter (aunque nadie lo decía directamente por que estaba sensible) no lo dejaba caminar después de todo ya tenía 32 semanas y se veía bastante cambio para ser solo un bebe, le habían dicho que si quería le podían hacer una cesaría, puesto que no corría riesgo, pero se negó alegando que Wade a un no había podido sentir cuando pateaba, cosa que extraño a todos.

Resulta que el bebe casi no le gustaba moverse era muy tranquilo, y cuando por fin decidía moverse Wade no estaba cerca para sentirlo y si por el caso lograba llegar a tiempo, dejaba de moverse justo al lograr colocar la mano en el vientre del menor, sin saber quién era el más enojado si Wade porque su "hijo no lo quería" o Peter por la frustración que sentía.

La única persona que lo había logrado sentir era la tía Mey que ahora parecía vivir con ellos, los visitaba constantemente aunque no fastidiaba según pool era muy cool la tía, los amigos del menor eran corridos por Wade de cuando en cuando, según él mismo eran muy molestos, pero su vida se había vuelto más fácil.

Tony por otro lado hizo PUBLICO, si en mayúsculas por que apuesta sin temor a equivocarse que hasta los extraterrestres se enteraron, su embarazo reservando el nombre del otro padre al público, por petición del mismo progenitor, Nikc intento por todos los medios hacer algo para detenerlo, pero fue una batalla perdida contra la nueva Diva, ahora la mayoría de conferencias de prensa, entrevistas, revistas, radio, internet y demás medios era para hablar del futura heredero del apellido Strak, cosa que muy rara vez salía de los noticieros claro junto al otro héroe embarazado, casi parecía un rehabilita show (no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se escribe, esto explicara porque voy tan mal en ingles :p), donde sacaban las teorías más alocadas y descabelladas que se pudieron pensar, solo lograba risas a muchas personas y a un Tony alegando que solo era "ciencia experimental" o "mejoramiento del ADN" pero nadie podía quitarle a fantasía a las personas.

Steven casi nunca se separaba de Tony lo acompañaba a cada una de las locuras que se ocurrían, no como la pareja que debía estar a su lado, pues no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención como al moreno, pero iba como parte de sus guarda espaldas, que había mandado S.H.I.E.L.D para "controlarlo" cosa que le causaba gracia al rubio verlos persiguiendo a tony para evitar cosas que sencilla y llanamente era mejor dejarlo hacerlas, pues ya las hormonas le estaban jugando malas pasadas y comprendió de muy mala manera que era bueno hacerlo enojar.

Tony también pasaba tiempo con Peter o se lo llevaba a la torre, hablo con Wade para convencerlo de que las últimas semanas se mudaran con él ya que tenía los mejores médicos que había, cosa que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió al final, con ayuda del menor obviamente, Steven era como una mama gallina siempre cuidando a ambos y velando por ellos, cosa que no molestaba en lo absoluto pero era incomodo en ciertas ocasiones.

Wade ya no realizaba muchas misiones comúnmente del "gobierno o sus allegados" que según él no le dejaba nada de ganancia o "mísero sueldo" como solía llamarlo, pero para Peter la cifra no podía ser mayor, estaban acostados en la cama mirando la televisión como de costumbre, Wade no quitaba su mano del abultado vientre del menor para ver si corría con suerte, hasta que el celular sonó, con una mano atendió la llamada mientras la otra se quedo en el vientre de la araña.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – respondió de mala gana.

\- Necesito de sus servicios deadpool para robar información – respondió el hombre atreves del auricular tenía un modificador de voz malísimo, parecía tener una papa metida en la boca.

\- ¿De qué clase de información hablamos? – respondió con poco interés.

\- La base de datos de los trabajadores de S.H.I.E.L.D – respondió la voz.

\- Oye mira yo no me meto en ese tipo de problemas ya si quieres de paso el numero de otro que te pueda ayudar con eso…

\- La paga será un cheque en blanco – corto lo que decía wade

[Joder un cheque en blanco piénsalo, no tendríamos que hacer nada en el resto de nuestras vidas]

{Pero estamos reformados, además meteríamos en problemas a Peter}

[¿Problemas? Después de esto será el rey del mundo]

{No seriamos muy diferentes a S.H.I.E.L.D}

[Hay cállate solo piénsalo, adiós ciudad, hola casita de campo donde no serán fastidiados]

\- De acuerdo.

{Pedazo de idiota}

\- Pero le advierto que no será… - no continuo hablando por que estaba en shock.

Miro al joven a su lado que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos llenos de alegría, su hijo se estaba moviendo mucho y por primera vez Wade podía sentirlo, él cual solo tenia un montón de sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz, el bebe por fin se movía para que pudiera sentirlo, las lagrimas de alegría se acumularon en sus ojos, en ese instante es como si todo en el mundo fuera a salir bien sin importar nada, se acerco al menor para besarlo tiernamente, ahora si podía decir que se moría por tener al pequeño en brazos de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Deadpool sigues ahí?

\- ¿ha? Si, si, aquí estoy y será mejor que se busque a otra persona yo no lo voy a hacer, que tenga una linda tarde.

\- Colgó la llamada antes de que el locutor dijera algo más, para dedicarse a hablarle al bebe y repartir besos en el vientre del menor, mientras este se dedicaba a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Wade – hablo de pronto Peter – el bebe ya va a nacer y no hemos arreglado nada para él.

\- Cálmate Peter y ven con migo – dijo levantándose para ayudarlo a parases.

Caminaron hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, con tantas cosas en la cabeza se había olvidado de ella por completo, el mayor le tendió la llave para que abriera, estaba emocionado sin saber por qué, y ahí estaba la habitación completamente equipada para el bebe, los colores en las paredes eran neutrales, amarillo, verdes, blancos y azules, con animales pintados, una cuna de madera muy linda con un mosquitero colgado del techo y diferentes escaparates, abrió uno y encontró ropapita aun empaqueta todas de diferente colores incluyendo algunas rosadas, sombreritos, manoplas y zapatitos de tela, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de alegría que corrían traviesas por sus mejillas.

\- Espero te guste – dijo el mayor abrazándolo por la espalda – también compre un disfraz del capitán América.

\- ¿Por qué del capitán?

\- Por que el de tony se veía muy feo.

\- Jajajajaja – se limpio las lagrimas – si esto esta maravilloso.

Se quedaron hay para que Peter recorriera la habitación y cambiara lo que quisiese solo faltaban un par de detalles, empacaron una maleta pues irían a la torre de los Vengadores para la cesaría, se quedarían hay solo un par de días.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar bastante alejado del departamento, en una oficina había dos hombres cerca de un teléfono que recién había sido colgado, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca y sobre todo muy sorprendidos, el mercenario había rechazo un cheque en blanco como si nada.

\- Creo que esto Nikc te demuestra que ha cambiado.

\- Tal vez un poco – respondió estoico - por un segundo casi lo accede, algo lo distrajo y se negó.

\- Nikc deja de buscar tantas excusas para odiarlo – respondió Colson – acepta lo que tienes en frente y deja ser feliz al chico.

\- Ya, te dije que si pasaba la prueba lo dejaría…

\- Y la paso qué más quieres de él – ya era el colmo tenía que dejarlos en paz – ¿qué te entregue sus armas?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Solo que no lastime al chico

Y no te has dado cuenta que él único que a lastimado a Peter eres tu – dijo ya arto – estabas dispuesto a dejar morir al bebe, se escondió de S.H.I.E.L.D para protegerse, solo mira en lo que te has convertido.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Si, pero eso no te correspondía a ti.

Colson salió de la oficina dejando a Nikc con sus pensamientos, tendría que pensar seriamente en que podría hacer con Wade y Peter de ahora en adelante, ya seguían siendo parte de S.H.I.E.L.D, después de todo, uno de ellos tendrían que estudiar, ser héroe, hacer las tareas y cuidar de un niño pequeño, sin contar de vigilar al grande, para evitar que se meta en problemas, mientras el compañero la tendría más fácil en ese aspecto, ya que solo se encargaría en su mayoría de cuidar del bebe, sería buena idea que Wade cubriera los turnos de la araña como también los propios, ya vería después que otra cosa se le ocurría para fastidiar al mayor puesto que por su culpa el mejor aspirante a los nuevos vengadores estaba muy ocupado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían llegado a la torre Strak donde Tony los instalo en una lujosa habitación, de la cual no se podía esperar menos ya que consideraba a Peter como su hijo, pasaron el día conversando ya que Tony tenía prohibido salir como héroe, aunque no estaba tan loco como para arriesgar algo que casi era imposible, pero no estaba de más un poco de vigilancia extra.

\- ¿y Steven? – pregunto Peter de pronto, haciendo que el semblante de Tony cambiara drásticamente.

\- Está en una misión – dijo en un suspiro – la idea es que fuera con migo, pero por mi estado actual no pude acompañarlo.

\- Cálmate Tony, él volverá confía en que será así.

\- Lo sé siempre lo hace, pero como sea has de estar cansado ve a tu habitación y duerme un poco.

\- Ok, si ves a Wade lo mandas para que no te haga destrozos en ningún lado.

\- Claro no hay problema.

Pool apareció en la noche junto a Peter que estaba acostado de lado con un almohada pues se sentía algo incomodo en cualquier otra posición, Wade llego para abrazarlo por la espalda y besar el hombro expuesto.

\- ¿te ocurre algo hermoso?

\- No es nada, tengo sueño, te estaba esperando para dormir.

\- No era necesario, necesitas descansar.

\- OK

Se durmieron un largo rato, pero a las tres de la mañana Peter despertó para ir al baño, cuando noto que por sus piernas caía un líquido rojizo y un dolor intenso lo invadió quedando en el suelo de rodillas susto a la entrada del baño.

\- WADE – grito


	21. YA ESTA AQUI

dejo esto aquí y me voy para evitar que me lancen algo

* * *

¡YA ESTA AQUÍ!

_**Me desperté de golpe, asustado por el grito solo para ver a mi lindo spidy en el suelo sujetándose con dolor su hinchado vientre y viendo como el liquido amitótico (ven como si se palabras increíbles) corría por sus piernas manchándolo a él y el suelo, su cara completamente deformada en una mueca de dolor que no duro mucho pues se relajo en poco tiempo, acaso eso era un contracción no se puede expandir es un hombre.**_

-Jarvis despierta a Strak dile que el bebe quiere salir antes de tiempo que prepare todo – dijo mientras corría a lado del joven – venga Peter resiste, estoy aquí.

-Me duele, esto no debería estar pasando, tiene que ser cesaría.

-Cálmate todo saldrá bien.

[Joder ya viene seremos padres, seremos padres]

{Cállate que eso no ayuda para nada, apúrate y llévalo al área de enfermería}

[Trae agua caliente, toallas y…y…y…]

{Ignóralo y corre}

Wade levanto en brazos al menor y lo llevo directamente al ascensor, en su opinión el viaje más lento que ha tenido nunca en esos aparatos con Peter retorciéndose en sus brazos emitiendo pequeños gruñidos, por el dolor y la incomodidad, al llegar a la planta de "enfermería" ya había una camilla en la puerta del ascensor esperándolos, Wilson lo recostó con mucho cuidado y se fueron corriendo hasta la sala de cirugía.

Wade se sentó a esperar pasando obsesivamente las manos por sus pantalones de dormir pues no le quedaban muchas opciones, si fuera por él estaría junto al menor tomándole la mano, rompiendo y gritando o amenazando con su pistola, que se había dejado en la mesa de noche, como de costumbre para que apresuraran las cosas, pero eso no sería de utilidad para nadie y solo le traería consecuencias a Peter y su bebe.

[Venga galán todo saldrá bien]

_**Desde cuando eres tú el positivo**_

[Desde hace como 30 min. Pero no te preocupes que eso se me pasa después]

{Deberías avisarles a todos, para que se reúnan le gustara ver a todos cuando despierte}

Un poco más entusiasmado fue a hacer llamadas a todos sus conocidos aunque mayormente eran los de Peter a los cuales les avisaba, pues tenía suficientes enemigos para esta vida y la otra si es que llegaba a ella, sería bueno esperar hasta que amaneciera para dejar descansar a todos pero si lo hacía no tendría chiste alguno el llamarles, al poco tiempo llegaron Strak y Steven algo exaltados para hacerle compañía ellos estaban en el mismo barco pero su prueba vendría unos meses más tarde así que se sentaron a esperar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter estaba en la sala con los doctores rodeándolo sin poder concentrarse en nada por mucho tiempo ya que el dolor era mucho, apresuradamente le comentaron el suero con un calmante que logro relajarlo, estaba nervioso no podía negarlo no se suponía que esto pasara, la cesaría se realizaría al siguiente día y se quedaría en observación una semana, por petición del multimillonario, pero dolores y contracciones no eran parte del plan, se sintió aliviado cuando el calmante comenzó a hacer efecto más notorio en su estado, pero aun el dolor era presente.

-Preparen todo para la cesaría, rápido – daba órdenes el doctor más viejo – preparen las pantallas y los equipos, también el cunero.

-Me duele – se quejo el joven llamando la atención de un doctor que lo fue a revisar, cosa que le importo bien poco a la araña.

-Doctor este chico está dilatando – dijo alarmado sin esperarse semejante hazaña pues no creía que la mutación había llegado a un extremo tan alto en la anatomía de joven – ya tiene cuatro centímetros.

-¿estás seguro? – dijo acercando para revisar en persona – cancelen la cesaría, si ya está dilatando quiere decir que el bebe ya está en posición, traigan al otro padre.

-¿Qué? – atino a decir Peter – pero es imposible, yo no puedo…

-Escucha hijo, la verdad no sé cómo paso esto pero te digo, si estas dilatando es porque puedes y tienes que tener a tu bebe en la forma más natural posible, puesto que una operación nunca es muy recomendable.

-Tengo miedo – y era cierto, le sería más fácil pelear contra cualquier villano en ese mentó.

-Lo sé, te juro que lo sé, pero tienes que ser valiente por tu bebe, ¿lo quieres ver? ¿quieres tenerlo en brazos?

-Si

-Entonces se un héroe para tu bebe – lo que el doctor consiguió fue que el joven asintiera con la cabeza, lo bueno es que no estaría tan solo en ese camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wade no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro de "la sala de esperas" un pasillo improvisado comiéndose las uñas lleno de nervios, en un momento a otro de su estancia en el lugar solo podía ver a los doctores corriendo de un lado para otro lo cual le pareció algo normal, pero en un momento dado las carrerillas cesaron y todos de aglomeraron dentro de la "sala de operaciones" donde estaba la araña, y eso según lo que la experiencia dictaba no era buena señal.

[Hay madre mía se nos ve, que hacemos, que hacemos]

_**{CALLATE}**_

[Pero es que…]

_**Deja de ser pájaro de mal agüero, Peter estará bien dime que paso con el positivismo que tenias hace un momento**_

[Se me ha ido por los poros, es que eso no es normal]

{Aguas, aguas, pendiente todo, que el doctor ya salió}

-No podremos realizar la cesaría – dijo sin rodeos – el joven entro en labor de parto y está dilatando, se ha decidido que es más recomendable un parto natural por temor a riesgos.

-¡RIESGOS¡ RIESGOS¡ Y QUE EL BEBE SE QUEDE A MEDIO CAMINO ¿NO ES RIESGOSO? – grito wade a pulmón – NO CONSIDERARON ESO, Y DESPUES EL DEMENTE SOY YO.

-Por el mismo motivo se pensaba hacer la cesaría pero a dilatado muy rápido, de esta forma el riesgo se reduce – respondió el doctor – sabe él está asustado y necesita compañía pero no lo dejare pasar si continua con esa actitud.

[Y quién diablos se cree este tipo para venir a tocarnos las narices]

{El jefe de quirófano y doctor de nuestro novio}

-Tú ganas – Dijo Wade – que hago.

-Acompañarme.

El doctor volvió a la sala seguido por el futuro padre, quien se sorprendió al encontrar a su novio sudado de dolor y de piernas abiertas al público, no supo si enojarse o reírse, pues estaban viendo a su novio como solo él tenía derecho y por otro lado la vergüenza del héroe se le había evaporado pero por en el momento lo dejaría pasar ya lo decidiría después, se acerco rápidamente al menor para acariciar su frente viendo su cara deformada por el dolor.

-Hola hermoso como la llevas.

-Prefiero… estar peleando con oto – contesto entre jadeos – han disminuido la cantidad de calmante, esto duele mucho.

-Venga toma mi mano, estarás bien – dijo mientras el menor obedecía dando un apretón tan fuerte que le partió dos dedos.

-Lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea.

No te preocupes me regenero, además no es tan grave como por lo que estas pasando tú – se estiro los dedos rotos para devolverlos a su lugar – venga toma mi mano.

Tímidamente Peter volvió a tomar la mano de su pareja cuando una contracción hizo que todos los huesos de los dedos se quebraran, bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de los doctores, el tiempo paso lento a opinión de los futuros padres, la mano de Wade sufrió cada contracción al punto que sería más fácil cortarla para que creciera de nuevo a esperar que se curaran los huesos.

-Bien ya estamos listos – dijo un doctor que reviso a Peter – quien será el valiente – murmuro entre dientes.

-El que quiera puede salir – dijo el mayor de todos – pues tal vez no sea el milagro de la vida al cual estamos acostumbrados, pero no perderé la oportunidad de presenciar algo que no tiene cabida en el mundo medico - La mitad de los médicos salió, dejando los suficientes para estabilizar en caso de complicaciones – muy bien jovencito en la siguiente contracción puja, entendido.

Así comenzó con un alarido de dolor, pujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba la destrozada mamo del mercenario, que lo animaba ignorando por completo el dolor por la emoción.

-No quiero que grites, puja que está bajando rápido, ya pronto "coronara" – continúo el doctor, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a mirar – ya veo su cabeza.

Se puso de pie, para ayudar al bebe, era obvio que el peno quedaría bastante deñado pero el factor cuartico lo compensaría, primero la cabeza que fue como si saliera un tapón a parecer de Peter, los hombros fue lo más difícil, solo un empujón más y quedaría libre, el bebe por fin estaba afuera, un silencio que lleno la sala ya que no respiraba, lo pasaron rápidamente a otro doctor mientras el que atendió a Peter seguía para ayudar con la placenta.

-¿Qué le pasa al bebe? ¿por qué no llora? – fue lo primero que atino a decir el menor.

-Cálmate ya lo están revisando – contesto el doctor, mientras Wade iba donde el bebe.

-No respira – contesto un doctor mientras que todos los demás corrían para ayudar al bebe, Peter ya no le importaba su condición solo quería llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero parecían años, los doctores estimulando al bebe para que respirara, mientras que para ambos padres parecía todo tan irreal todos los esfuerzos que hicieron no podían terminar así, el grito lejano de Wade no lo pudo distraer, fue cuando a los ojos de los doctores el pequeño brinco del susto y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, ya Peter soltaba lagrimas de alegría.

Wade se acerco de nueva cuenta al menor limpiándose un par de lagrimas por la frustración que había sentido, ya el doctor que atendía a Peter se había retirado y él estaba limpio solo faltaba el bebe, sentándose a su lado pool le abrazo para tranquilizarlo mientras le besaba la frente, un doctor se acerco con un bulto en los brazos pasándoselo al menor.

-Es un niño, felicidades – dijo retirándose.

Al apreciarlo era la cosa más hermosa del mundo era tan pequeño, la piel clara los ojos azules, solo esperaba que el color no cambiara después, la mayor sorpresa fue que al quitarle la manta de la cabeza el lado lateral derecho estaba lleno de cicatrices como la piel de Wade y el resto cubierto por una delgada capa de cabello marrón claro, pero por la cara del mercenario pareciera que no le gusto nada.

-Creo que saco algo de tu factor curativo – dijo Peter tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Más bien de mi espantoso rostro

{Pudo haber sido peor, tenerlo en todo el cuerpo}

[Ya pero le harán burla a donde valla]

{Ya chicos al menos no se puede negar que es nuestro hijo}

-A mí no me molesta – le respondió a modo de regaño – además nadie entiende lo sensual que eres.

-Tienes razón soy muy sensual.

-Cárgalo.

A pool le dio la impresión de que se rompería en cualquier momento, pero aun así lo cargo con todo el miedo del mundo, algo tan pequeño y frágil que se lograba ver aun más pequeño y frágil entre sus trabajados músculos pero aun así era algo único no podía describir sus emoción, rio entre diente al pensar en la ciudad y como Jonah Jameson armaría un escándalo por la multiplicación de la amenaza arácnida y ese bebe se parecía un poco a ambos padres podía darse a la ciudad por destruida o completamente segura, las travesuras que armaría serian grandes o el bien que aria seria inmenso.

Sin darse cuenta Peter se durmió por el cansancio mirando a su pareja y el bebe, wade se sentó en la cilla a su lado aun con el bebe en brazos recontándolo en su pecho, pronto comenzaron a pasar los visitantes que habían llegado entre ellos la tia Mey quien no dudo en cargar a su sobrino segundo quitándoselo a un enfurruñado Wilson, estaba alegre por tener otro integrante en la pequeña familia Parker, podía ver a Tony tocando con adoración su ya abultado vientre obviamente ansioso por tenerlo en brazos pronto, quien quita y aprendan justos semejante negocio familiar.


	22. les presento a

Les presento a…

La noche paso tranquila Peter durmiendo mientras Wade se encargaba del bebe, aunque discutieron por la elección del nombre sabían que habían escogido bien, el más joven se despertó un par de veces para atender al bebe pero su compañero alegaba que ya lo había tenido por casi nueve meses que descansara porque aun les quedaba mucho trecho por delante para estar con él, pero Wade solo quería que descansara puesto que el parto no programado debió ser agotador no le importa pasar la noche en vela pues el bebe se despertaba cada dos horas a comer, pero haría lo que sea por su nueva familia.

A la mañana siguiente la habitación del joven estaba repleta a rebozar de personas para conocer al bebe, los nuevos padres veían nerviosos como se pasaban a un dormido bebe de brazos en brazos por todos los presentes, mientras hacían todo tipos de comentarios, como su hermosura, los ojos, su futura educación y los colegios a los que asistiría, Pete ya más descansado del problemático parto pero aun así estaba riendo y hablando con los demás, los doctores le aconsejaron guardar cama para que sus órganos volvieran a organizarse, puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo un par de semanas fue lo que le dieron de reposo forzado, que los pasaría en el departamento aunque dudaba que estaría solo puesto que su tía ya había hecho planes para ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran.

El bebe despertó de un momento a otro sintiendo la confusión a su alrededor cosa que no le gusto y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de San quien lo tenía en brazos en el momento lo intento calmar arrullándolo sin mucha gracia con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara por las miradas que le dirigían los demás en la habitación, solo ganando que el bebe llorar más fuerte y sin saber que mas hacer optando por la salida más fácil y se lo paso a su "madre" para que lo calmara, mientras algunos de los presentes se reían entre dientes.

\- Típico, se ponen a llorar y ya nadie los quiere – comento Wade consiguiendo que todos asintieran – ya ha de tener hambre voy por el tetero – dijo saliendo.

[Sera tonto no es tan difícil atender un bebe]

{Déjalo, es presión grupal}

\- ¿Ya decidieron cual sería el nombre? – pregunto Mey mientras veía al bebe calmarse en los brazos de Peter.

\- Si eso está listo, estamos esperando que venga Nick para organizar su documentación, quedamos de acuerdo en que básicamente lo haríamos pasar por adoptado para no levantar sospechas.

\- Es lo mejor solo hay que asegurarse de que el siempre este consiente de quienes son sus padres – respondió confiada.

\- Ya volví también traje al abuelo gruñón – respondió jocoso como siempre seguido de Nick.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, mostrando cierta desaprobación por su presencia en el lugar, pero no estaba ahí para que un montón de niños lo miraran mal ya los pondría a entrenar a todos, con una señal con la cabeza hizo salir casi a todos puesto que la tía mey no era fácil de asustar, mientras Peter comenzaba a darle el tetero al bebe esperando que la formula le callera bien.

\- Bueno el papeleo está casi listo, solo faltaría que me dieran el nombre para darles todo, - miro a la señora y continuo hablando - será mejor que se organicen pronto en un mes deadpool comenzara sus misiones.

\- Pero que malo pirata, yo quería pasar más tiempo con mi beby, aunque ya veré si voy o no – comento con fingida voz triste – pero ahora lo más importante, el nombre del bebe.

Bueno les presento a Benjamín Javier Winston Parker.

Mey no pudo evitar que le dieran ganas de llorar, utilizar el nombre de su difunto esposo era algo que no se espera, aunque fue un padre para Peter y un gran apoyo en todo, sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas traviesas se respaldaron por sus mejillas quitándolas con la mano, fue hasta su sobrio para abrazarlo y pesarle la frente.

\- Gran nombre le dijo al separarse.

\- Lo se…- iba a continuar pero un flash lo distrajo, encontrando a Wade con el celular en la mano.

\- Lo ciento se me olvido quitar el flash.

[Nos han pillado con las manos en la masa]

{Les dije que no era buena idea era un momento familiar}

\- Bien les mandare todo en un sobre – dijo Nikc.

\- Que abuelo tan malo, ni se acerco a verle la carita

[Como no va a apreciar la belleza de nuestro retoño]

{Parece que se les olvida que lo intento matar, varias veces}

\- En eso tiene razón – hablo la tía – ¿vino a visitar al bebe o qué?

\- Señora…

\- Escúcheme usted a mí, me importa un pepino que seas un súper espía o algo parecido, ya has hecho mucho daño y desastre para una sola persona, te aseguro que perderás el respeto de muchos si sigues con semejante actitud y carácter – finalizo apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho.

Nikc estaba por demás impresionado era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma, mientras la araña tenía los ojos como platos y sudaba pensado lo peor, Pool había sacado una hoja blanca escrita con marcador que ponía "la tia gana" en rojo, sin mucho remedio el vestido de negro se acerco al menor sin decir palabra, pudo notar como Wade tomaba un arma para cualquier percance pero ya no era necesario, llego a un lado de la cama mientras que Peter con algo de dificultad destapaba la carita del bebe que tomaba la leche sin detenerse.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era ni remotamente parecido un bebe común, vestido con un de pies a cabeza y con mantas, como todos los bebes a los pocos días de nacidos eran feos, pero no había nada de lo que imagino, solo un pequeño ángel que no conocía nada del mundo y listo para aprender, se rio de si mismo todos a su alrededor tenían razón, se había excedido y mucho jamás pensó en que su vida podría equivocarse de semejante manera, el bebe abrió los ojos parecía que lo miraba detenidamente aunque bien sabia que eso era imposible, le dedico una sonrisa y se alejo.

\- Nos vemos después - dijo al despedirse y salió de lugar sin esperar repuesta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tony se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre mirando la vista que ofrecía el edificio, mientras sus manos sostenían su vientre distraídamente, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado después de ver a la nueva familia la devoción con la que miraban al bebe, en su mente solo podía pensar en el fruto de su amor con su capitán después de todo siempre peso que terminaría solo, ¿cómo sería? ¿A quién de los dos se parecería? ¿Sería un alumno excelente o preferiría la milicia?, pero aun así con un inmenso amor sin importar mucho el camino que escogiera, la línea de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando sintió el abrazo de alguien en su espalda y la calidez que desprendía, sabía bien de quien se trataba suspiro feliz y cómodo entre esos trabajados brazos que mas podía pedirle a la vida, después de tanto tira y afloja con el capitán, hasta el punto que sus compañeros comenzaron a meter manos en el asunto para que dejaran las tonterías, terminaron rendidos a los encantos del contrario.

\- ¿Por qué te has escondido aquí? – pregunto Steven en un susurro.

\- No me escondo, solo vine a pensar en cómo será nuestro bebe.

\- Seguro será tan hermoso como tú – le respondió.

\- Me gustaría que sacara tus ojos.

\- Media ciudad los tiene azules, son comunes.

\- Estás loco solo el 5% de la personas los tiene azules – contraataco

\- Y La mitad de ellas están aquí – una risita por parte de ambos por lo rara de la dicción, sabían que eso no importaba lo querrían igual.

Se quedaron ahí abrazados ambos acariciando el vientre con devoción, un curiosos pensamiento paso por la mente del millonario ya que si estaban así por un saquito de células apenas en formación su bebe sería el más consentido del todo el mundo, solo quedaba esperar para ver a su bebe lo bueno es que tenían grandes posibilidades de que ya no hubieran complicaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado poco más de un mes, ya la mayoría había vuelto a sus actividades "normales", en la escuela de Peter se corrió el rumor de que había huido con su novio para poder casarse, otros decían que lo hacía para llamar la atención, aun seguía siendo menor de edad después de todo y legalmente no podía casarse, que lo habían secuestrado y muchas cosas más cosa que era ignorada, Wade era quien más se encargada del pequeño Ben para darle tiempo a Peter de que estudiara y hacer los trabajos, pero los fines de semana eran solo y exclusivo para ellos tres, también era común ver a la Tía Mey en el departamento puesto que había momentos donde ambos tenía que salir y necesitaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo del pequeño y no confiaban mucho en las habilidades de los cuidadores de S.H.I.E.L.D, al mes y una semana de vida era como todo bebe normal tendrían que esperar a ver si había heredado poderes de cualquier tipo.

A su mejor amigo casi se desmaya cuando lo vio en el ascensor con el bebe, le tuvo que explicar que era su hijo adoptivo ganándose el regaño de su vida que ni su tía le había dado y ella si sabia el cuento completo, pero lo resolvió ofreciéndole ser el padrino lo cual aspecto gustoso a pesar de no ser del agrado de Wade, también le conto a su amiga para ser la madrina, Wade solo fue por al ya que el resto de sus conocidos no eran opciones muy viables para el infante.

Tony ya tenía 14 semanas y el vientre ya comenzaba a notarse pero no mucho, se le veía muy feliz a donde fuera llenando todo de su felicidad, ya no iba a misiones o al menos no en persona puesto que las armaduras siempre acompañaban al cap, S.H.I.E.L.D simple y llanamente se rindió y lo dejaron hacer lo que le diera en gana cosa que no era para nada fuera de lo común, las fiesta y reuniones eran menos grandes y sin una sola gota de alcohol y aunque parecía que los malestares normales de un embarazo se le evaporaron mucho le seguían temiendo a sus cambios de humor, seguía apareciendo en televiso, revistas y cualquier medio y aunque no fue la intención pero era una buena publicidad, le solían preguntaba acerca de la araña a lo que decía muy pocos de tañes como que ya había nacido que estaba bien, que el desarrollo era como el de cualquier otro niño y que pronto lo volverían a ver columpiándose entre los edificio. Por obvias razones el primero en salir con la cháchara negativa fue Jonah Jameson lo cual causaba opiniones divididas en todas partes, pero era algo típico que debía pasar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Bueno mi gente linda y preciosa ya estamos les daré a elegir, un capitulo mas para lo de tony (aunque la verdad no sabría que colocar puesto que el fic fue más de lo que esperaba) o lo incluyo dentro del epilogo.

Gracias por seguir mi historia


	23. Steven y Tony

tengo Wattpad, me podrán encontrar como Elizabel15, y le agradezco a la única persona que dio su opinión y si Nallanax solo por ti ve cm hago con el otro bebe que quieres, de aquí al epilogo.

por cierto estoy escribiendo en casa y posiblemente y lo mas seguro es que falten algunas letras en especial l

* * *

Steven y Tony

Tony siguió con su estilo de vida "normal" hasta las 20 semanas de gestación donde básicamente despareció de la televisión, pereció solo dando conferencias por video llamada y ya no mostraba su vientre o cuerpo completo cosa que extraño un poco a muchos puesto que se le veía muy orgulloso de su estado, pero nadie comento nada pensado que sería cosas de la nueva Diva.

En el edificio Strak se hallaba Steven intentando convencer a Tony de que comiera más puesto que la cantidad de comida era menor a la recomendada, pero no se esperaba a que el bebe creciera tanto en tan poco tiempo, no le dejo tiempo a su padre gestante de adaptarse a su nueva y temporal apariencia, porque si en palabras de Steven tony solo está un poco pachoncito o como diría más para poder amar, pero lo cierto es que el moreno había ensanchado y mucho al punto de requerir cierta ayuda a la hora de recoger cosas del suelo o para cualquier cosa pero su peso seguía dentro de lo normal, los compañeros de equipo básicamente abandonaron al capitán a su suerte después de la primera semana pues que el millonario estaba insoportable, hasta la viuda negra tenía ganas de noquearlo.

\- Tony debes comer más, una dieta solo dañaría al bebe – seguía discutiendo

\- Pero parezco una vaca capi, no lo entiendes que pasa si me pongo más gordo y feo, me vas a dejar de querer – argumentaba como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- Eso no va a pasar tony te lo aseguro yo te amo, pero come – dijo ofreciéndole la comida como si de un niño pequeño se tratara se tratara.

Logro hacer que terminara su plato, pero la cosa estaba peliaguda puesto el moreno era bastante impredecible que los cambian de humor eran bastante drásticos, pero nunca llegaba a atentar contra su salud o la del bebe que era lo bueno se podía convencerlo de hacer las cosas bien con ayuda de Peper y Steven que eran los más cercanos y pensar que aun le faltaban cuatro meses por delante hacia estremecer a cualquiera.

A las 24 semanas se realizo un eco de rutina por los doctores hospedados en la torre los cuales llevaban una vida casi de reyes en el lugar, dando así a conocer el por qué tony estaba tan gordo de alguna forma había pasado inadvertidos para los doctores pero Tony estaba esperando a dos bebes, en el cual uno siempre se las arreglaba para que su hermano no saliera en los ecos, logro identificar el sexo del bebe A (como lo utilizan los doctores al bebe más grande en caso de embarazos múltiples) un varón, pero el otro no se lograba identificar de ninguna forma y para colmo parecía que su hermano ya había despertado y se abrazaba al otro bebe, los presentes concordaron que parecía hacerlo a propósito pero era imposible eran gemelos los cual asumieron que el otro también seria varón, pero aun así Tony quedo recluido y sin poder levantarse en una cama hasta nuevo aviso medico, para molestia del moreno quien acepto a regañadientes y aparte se supo que tenía que aumentar más de peso por el segundo bebe.

28 semanas y Steven no podía más con todo, mando a llamar a casi medio batallón de S.H.I.E.L.D para ayudarlo con su embarazado pareja y aunque Nick puso cientos de peros no logro hacer mucho para evitarlo, la Diva estaba insoportable y el pobre capitán ya tenía algunos días sin dormir, de no ser por Jarvis estarían muy perdidos puesto que se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas de la torre y ayudaba a pepper con la empresa sin contar que era el encargado de los extraños antojos de moreno al punto de húsar las armaduras para conseguir las cosas más lejanas rápidamente, en este punto solo se consistía en complacer al embarazado puesto que básicamente tenía un ejército de armaduras bien cargadas, como se dijo primer u único embarazo nadie creía que podría sobrevivir a otro.

\- YA BASTA TONY DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO – regaño arto Steven – TIENES QUE ESTAR CONSIENTE DE QUE PRONTO DEJARAS DE SER SOLO TU.

\- Ya pero… es que… no esperaba nada de esto.

\- Entiendo que es un golpe para ti, pero debes recordar porque comenzaste con esto en primer lugar, ¿no querías una familia? ¿tener un bebe? ¿Qué fuéramos felices? O ¿simplemente querías más fama para elevar tu ego?

Como por arte de magia después del aquella sencilla discusión el millonario se calmo bastante, donde ya todos los vengadores volvieron a la torre sin ningún inconveniente y ayudar en lo que pudieran, aunque el moreno no volvió a la televisión si mandaba videos donde mostraba su gran amplitud orgulloso mientras que Steven volvió a respirar tranquilo.

A las 30 semanas todo parecía ir normal en el embarazo puesto que no había habido complicaciones hasta que algo inesperado paso, estaban tranquilos en la cama cuando Tony comenzó a quejarse del dolor Steven lo cargo rápidamente en brazos agradeciendo el hecho de que tuviera el suero pues dudaba que hubiese podido con tony de cualquier otra forma, tony tena contracciones y entro en labor de parto cosa imposible para él, rápidamente fue llevado al área de hospital en la torre donde le practicaron una cesaría de emergencia para sacar a las dos bebes que llevo mucho tiempo más de lo esperado puesto que tenían que tener cuidado con los demás órganos del cuerpo y los bebes fueron llevados a incubadoras por que aun no estaba completamente desarrollados.

Steven estaba en la sala de espera caminando como león enjaulado desesperando a la viuda negra que estaba a punto de darle un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, thor hablaba animadamente de las fiestas que hacían en asgard por el nacimiento de los bebes con bruce el cual no le prestaba la mas minima atención repasando en silencio las notas del estado de Tony ojo de halcón simplemente llevaba la cuenta de tiempo que le estaba tomando a su compañera explotar en agresión, pero todo se corto cuando el doctor salió del quirófano, cosa que rápidamente fue abordado por un nervioso padre primerizo.

\- ¿Cómo están doctor? – pregunto logrando que la pelirroja rodara los ojos

\- Bueno, los bebes están bien un pequeño problema respiratorio pero nada de qué preocupar puerto a que se debe a que son prematuros es probable que ya al año no tengan ningún inconveniente.

\- Qué bien y como esta tony

\- Esta en observación tubo sangrado interno es difícil hacer una cesaría sin saber en dónde cortar, pero ya fue controlado, un par de complicaciones con su reactor fue la primera vez que tengo a un ingeniero mecánico en la sala de emergencias, pero todo está controlado esperemos que despierte en un par de días, si lo desea puede pasar a verlo y después a los bebes.

\- Si, de acuerdo – dijo algo ido pues no se esperaba semejante noticia.

Paso al cuarto de tony lo vio acostado en la cama conectado a los diferentes aparatos a su alrededor, aparentemente dormido y completamente calmado se acerco sentándose a una lado de la cama para tomarle la mano y apretarla ligeramente.

\- Tienes que despertar, te estaremos esperando hasta entonces – dijo levantándose para besarle la frente al menor y salir a ver a los bebes

Llego a la habitación donde habían dos incubadoras se acerco al medio de las dos para mirar a ambos lados, eran pequeños más pequeños que el bebe de Peter se veían muy frágiles tenían un pequeña mascara de oxigeno para ayudarles a respirar y un pañal paro nada una enfermera se acerco a su lado para hablarle.

\- Felicidades una niña y un niño, ¿cuáles serán sus nombres?

\- La verdad pensamos en varios pero no decidimos ninguno – contesto – no los esperábamos tan pronto.

\- Entiendo, dentro de poco habrá que darles el biberón – comento como si nada – podría hacerlo usted ayuda a la rápida recuperación.

\- Me encantaría

Tal como dijo la enfermera los bebes despertaron llorando, hicieron vestir a Steven con una bata de hospital y mascarilla para darle al bebe mientras estaba sentado donde le dejaron al bebe en brazos y le facilitaron un biberón, miro a la princesa en sus brazos era inevitable no enamorarse de ella le habían cambiado la máscara por unos pequeños tubitos en la nariz, la verdad es que en el momento no le importaba lo que fuesen, con ayuda de las indicaciones de la enfermera logro darle de comer a la pequeña la primera comida que resabia, miro a un lado para ver a otra enfermera encargándose del pequeño campeón, no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad todo estaba siendo prefecto, solo falta ver a tony intentando cambiar un pañal sin ninguna ayuda para estar completos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya todos se hallaban reunidos en el edificio Strak para dar muestras de apoyo, pero no podían hacer mucho, el que llego y no se quiso ir fue Peter que se llevo una maleta y al bebe ya de casi 5 meses de edad había crecido bastante ganado masa corporal ya que comía mucho y se llevaba todo a la boca lo cual era buena señal puesto que significaba que era curioso (N/A: la vedad ya no me acuerdo cuanto tiene) aprovechando que Wade había ido a una misión para ayudar a Steven en lo que pudiera, pero se encontró con que los bebe estaban en las incubadoras quedándose como apoyo emocional.

Los días pasaron y Tony no despertaba preocupando a más de uno en el lugar, sobre todo a su pareja que compartía el tiempo para estar cuidándolos a los tres, as misiones le fueron canceladas para su comodidad aunque ayudaba a coordinar todo y ahí estaba junto a tony con uno de los bebes en brazos puesto que ya lo habían dado de alta hacia un par de días la niña seguía en observación por ser la más pequeña, ya cada vez habían menos doctores puesto que su labor como tal había terminado solo para traer otro grupo de especialistas, Jarvis se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas.

\- Sabes tony te estás perdiendo muchas cosas, tienes que despertar – le decía sentado a un lado de la cama – hoy traje a alguien que te alegrara de ver- Lentamente fue colocando al bebe en el pecho de Tony.

\- Sabes he estad pensado en nombres – continuo – Howard Grant Strak y para la princesa Jennifer o Charlotte e segundo nombre aun no lo decido… Tony tienes que despertar.

Cerró los ojos aguantado unas lagrimas que querían escaparse era duro para él no tener al moreno cerca, su risa y excentricidades le hacían mucha falta y verse solo con dos niños pequeños era algo agobiante pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus pequeños que ya tenía junto con él, en un momento el pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de seguro la posición le estaba siendo incomoda o extrañaba a su hermana, pero antes de poder tomarlo en brazos vio con alegría que ya una mano le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para intentar calmarlo, sin poder evitarlo esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con una sonrisa que apareció en los labios.

\- Me gusta el nombre del niño – dijo tony con voz rasposa y susurrante – Charlotte me gusta así que se queda.

\- Ok, se quedaran así entonces – dijo limpiándose las mejillas – llamare al doctor espera un minuto.

\- No es como si pudiera ir a otro lado – dijo al aire pues ya Steven había salido

Levanto con esfuerzo su cabeza de la almohada para poder ver al bebe en su pecho que ya se había calmado solo pudo sonreír de alegría.

\- Hola tuerca – le dijo como sobrenombre – gracias, tu llanto me trajo de vuelta – volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada

Estaba de vuelta con quienes más quería y no se iba a ver a alejar de ellos.


	24. paso del tiempo

Paso del tiempo

\- - Tuerca, Tornillo dejen eso ahora los invadidos llegaran de un momento a otro.

\- - SI papi – dijeron al unisono dos niños de cinco años, que se fueron corriendo de manitas agarradas.

\- - Tony deja de llamar así a los niños, es de mal gusto.

\- - Steven, llamarlos princesa y campeón son solo estereotipos, en especial cuando no hubo nada normal en su concepción.

\- - Ok tu ganas acomoda todo

Estaba feliz de ver a sus hijos dos rubiecitos de ojos oscuros alegres su comportamiento era correcto como el de su padre pero tenían muchos gestos de tony lo cual les llevaba a las personas a tener sentimientos encontrados cuando socializaban con ellos, por ser unas ternuritas y semejante comportamiento.

Se habían mudado de la torre de los vengadores a una casa de campo cuando los niños tenia un año de edad después de un ataque fallido para secuestrarlos gracias a que todos habían terminado con sus misiones antes de lo previsto regresando temprano y todos colaboraron para que no les pasara nada, él mas afectado fue Tony que después de todo el asunto se encerró en un cuarto con los niños al borde de la paranoguia solo Steven pudo hacer que saliera pero aun con ambos niños en brazos y a Steven abrazándolo de la espalda para calmarlo.

Fury al ver todo el ajetreo que causo dio la opcion para calmar a todos los presentes, solo eran ellos cuatro en una linda y aburrida casita en el campo, claro no podía faltar a su mayordomo virtual Jarvis y babas cosa que había mejorado la estadia en opinión de Tony, a pesar de que no tenia todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado pero le fue bien, las misiones eran en separado para que uno de los dos siempre estaba con los bebes.

Pero como no puede ser de otro forma tuvieron una vida medianamente normal, aunque claro en su escuela eren la envidia de todos los estudiantes, pero en ese momento estaban preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus dos amores, ya hace unos meses habían asistido a la gran fiesta de ben pues Wade celebro la fiesta a todo lo alto ya que era mas probable que recordara a los cinco años.

En cuanto a la feliz pareja ya habían presentado a su hijo al mundo en una rara combinación de colores en el traje entre ambos trajes y algo de dorado en el fue todo un espectaculo digno de Strak, garbado por todos las televisoras.

Flashback

Estaban en medio de la ciudad el pequeño ben tenia cuatro años y medio y su personalidad era muy parecido a la pool así que básicamente se hizo su propio traje y Salio solo hasta en medio de a ciudad donde ya había llamado a atención de los medios de televisión y con los lanza telarañas viejos de su papi para aparecer en el edificio para lanzarse con lo hacia su papi.

Jonah Jameson hacia miles de comentarios sobre él y lo unico que hacia como el niño que era fue saludar a la cámara, mientras miraba a la calle varios pisos por debajo de él, sin más salto al vacío apresurándose hacia a pared del edificio de enfrente y nervios comenzó a gritar cerrando los ojos.

Pero no sintió en ningún momento el golpe cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que su papi el hombre araña llevaba su cuerda llevándolo a un tejad cercad donde ya estaba su padre que estaba obviamente enfadado, tenia que darse puntos por eso era difícil hacer enojar a su padre.

\- - A ver micro araña, que diablos estaban pensando – dijo jocoso – si sabes que aun cuando te puedes curarte el hecho de estrellarte contra una pared aun duele.

\- - Ya papá pero quería hacer l que hace papi.

\- - Te dije que cuando fueras mayor te enseñaría a columpiarte.

\- - Venga Pety, tu ya te columpiabas casi desde los 15 – dijo abogando por su hijo.

\- - Si pero el tiene cuatro

\- - Casi cinco – intervino el pequeño.

Como no pudo ser de otra forma más pudo la presión social clamando a gritos por la familia, Wade termino recreando la escena del rey león pero con su niño a no tan pequeño, fue como se esperaba y claro muchas ovaciones.

Fin Flashback

Bueno como fuera ya estaba todo listo la fiesta de cumpleaños de los de los gemelos estaba montada y la mayoría de los superhéroes ya estaba llegando y algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que ayudaron al traslado los últimos en llegar fueron la familia de trajes rojos, cuyo hijo Ben galante para su edad y de buen corazón, con un reporte medico lograron hacer pasar por normales sus cicatrices que ahora eran su principal forma de llamar la atención dejándose el cabello largo y dejando caer sobre la parte "quemada" le daban un gran toque, corrió hasta los festejados para darle un efusivo abrazo a Charlotte.

\- - Feliz cumpleaños princesa – dijo con alegría.

\- - Ben yo también estoy cumpliendo años – dijo enojado Howard al verse ignorado.

\- - Aja, felicitaciones a ti tambien – contesto sin mirarlo

\- -Gracias Ben, esper la paces bien.

\- -Claro que si princesa.

\- - Alejate de mi hermana tu pedazo de … de… de

\- - Calma capitancito se te va a fundir algo de tanto pensar – dijo acariciándole el cabello volviéndolo – no es para tanto – se acerco dándole un besito en la mejilla – que pases un feliz cumpleaños.

\- - Ben – chillo llamando su atención – míralo que me compro papi.

\- - Nos lo compro a los dos Charlotte.

Los adultos miraban la discusión divertidos, ls ds inseparables hermanito se ponían como perros y gatos cuando estaba cerca Ben quien fue bautizado como "el fruto de la discordia" por las continuas disputas para ver a cual de los dos ponía mas atención, pensando que al ser el único que se acercaba a su edad lo veían como ejemplo a seguir.

\- - Me pregunto con cual de los se va a quedar – comento Wade escandalizando a Steven

\- - Siguen siendo unos niños pool – le contestó enojado Tony

\- - Aja como digas.

La fiesta fue un gran momento para compartir todo, infantil pero adecuada para los padre, la piñata cayó por obra de Ben claro que término repartiendo casi todo lo que agarro a los más pequeños, com el hijo adoptivo de Natasha y Pepper que apenas tenía dos añitos, la torta se pico con los tres mayores juntos, con Ben en medio para evitar discusiones, antes de despedirse Peter los llamo a todos.

\- - Antes de irse tengo algo importante que anunciar – hizo una pausa dramática para aumentar el suspenso – estoy esperando otro bebe

La mayoría llevo la mano a su cabeza en sentido de agobio, pero a pool le falto tiempo para ir a abrazar a su esposo y alzarlo por los aires.

\- - Me haces tan feliz – dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo – vez te dije que todo va salir bien y seguiremos juntos.

\- - Si amor, hasta el final.

FIN

* * *

no habra mas cap, gracias a todos por leer mi historia, estoy pensando en otra historia de esta misma pareja, la pregunta es cuando tendré tiempo de subirla o comenzar a escribirla.

Nallanax no tengo más creatividad para seguirla lo siento, pero quería saber cual otra de mis historia estas leyendo.

nos vemos en mi siguiente fic y no olviden buscarme en Wattpad


End file.
